Love will find a way
by violet167
Summary: Misaki is a celestial nymph, whom is the Goddess of the night, a power gifted upon her. But in order for her to continue as a nymph she must fall in love. What happens if she met the captain of the guards one night. What troubles would they face and how would he change her fate. Collaboration with IamGio.
1. The night everything changed

**_Hi guys its me Violet167 and this story will be a collaration with IamGIO. The story was thought of by IamGio, so I hope that you guys enjoy it._**

She was a celestial nymph, who was the God of the night. She is a beautiful being whose black hair symbolized the night and when her hair sways in the wind it looks as though her hair had stars twinkling in it as it flowed. She's the one who grants you a wish beacause of your kind deeds. Some see her as a lucky person to come across but others sometimes fear her.

She stays alone in a forest near a lake in her cottage house. She would wander the forest alone because she was seperated from her family as a way to survive from the people who wanted to capture her.

 **Misaki Pov**

The forest was dark the first time I stepped foot into it, I was scared, terrified, I always hated the dark, it had a way of making me feel... lost. Overtime, I learned to see the better side of darkness but at times I dislike like it very much because to me it always remembers me of being alone without my family.

I never understood why I was gifted this power, well I knew why but why me. Every five hundred years, the first born girl of my family would be choosen. I knew about it when a mark appeared on my neck, it resembled a half moon. My mother never cut my hair so the mark could be hidden. She never told anyone about the mark because of the danger I could be put in. My mother told me when I seven that I would have to leave home since there were people who would come to find me and take me away. Those people were called Nretians. She told me that it wasn't my fault, it was just because people never understood what I was and tend to fear us because of that. Nretians would kidnap Gods and Goddessses before they could master their powers, but luckily I got away.

I learned alot of things on my own. My mother passed down a book onto me and with that I was able to use my powers. I like hanging up lights in the sky, making puzzles and pictures with them. Once I fully mastered it, I would write I love you in the constellations every night as I had promised her I would do, once I found the way to do it. I missed her so much, that if I saw her now I would hug her and never let her go. Sometimes I tend to forget what she looks like and I hate that the most. I miss my dad and my sister Suzuna.

My dad taught me how to use a sword, something I was for thankful for. My mom always disapproved of it but I mastered it and that was how I met my one and only friend. Unfortunately, I had already forgotten his name and his face was just a blur to me now. I only remembered that his dad was a royal guard along with my father and when my father was teaching me, his friend would bring his son along to train also. My father and his father were the weirdest freinds, always gossiping like two teenage girls. My friend and I would battle each other but neither of us won, we were both equally good. We became bestfriends ever since then until the day I had to leave. I never got the chance to tell him goodbye and I knew my mother wouldn't tell him the reason, so at times I wonder if he still remembers me.

 **Normal Pov**

Misaki got up from the tree she layed under everyday. She pulled on her cloak that she had to hide her identity. She would travel into town and when people who didn't know who she was asked for her name, she would just say Misaki. Even though they wanted to know her last name they just let it go. She roamed around the thick trees making sure that everything in the forest was ok.

She makes sure every inch of the forest is safe. As she is walking through the forest she hears alot of noises, which is not normal since the forest is usually quiet. She runs quickly towards the noises and once she reaches the cause of the sounds, she stayed hidden in the trees to watch.

Before her eyes was a battle between a few men. Some on horses while others stood on the ground. She realised that some of them were royal guards and most likely the others were rebels. The rebels had out numbered the guards, ten to five and most of the guards were hurt.

" Return to the palace" A man on one of the horses ordered. She could only assume he was the captain.

" No" the rest of the guards pleaded " We will stay and fight with you" One of them said

" I SAID GO BACK TO THE PALACE, I will deal with these guys" He yelled firmly to make sure they knew that he was serious and wanted no objections.

" Yes sir" They all shouted before leaving and heading towards the palace. Truthfully, they all knew that their captain wouldn't need their help because he could take on all the rebels alone but they just wanted to be there in case something happened.

" That was a stupid move captain, there's ten of us and only one of you" The leader of the rebels grinned stepping towards the captain.

The captain got off his horse and waited for the rebels to get close to him. Once they were close enough, he pulled out his sword and slit the throats of two of the rebels close to him.

" My bad, it looks like there's just eight of you now" The captain smirked

" Why you- get him all of you now" The leader yell to his men

Misaki watch as the rebels fell one by one to their feet as the so-called captain killed them in quick swift motions. It was only the captain and the leader left.

" You killed all of them, I will kill you for that" The leader threathened but without seeing it coming the captain pierced his sword through the leaders heart.

" You should think twice about killing innoncent people" The captain said removing his sword out of the man before him. The rebel leader fell to his feet, then face first onto the ground.

The captain didn't wait around there anymore, he heaed towards the lake to wash off the blood from his clothes. Misaki stood there amazed that one man could take down ten men so quickly. She followed the captain silently towards the lake. She wondered what he could want at the lake and watched him tie his horse to a tree and went to wash off the blood from off of him.

The captain could feel someone watching him and decided to let them know he knew they were there hidding. " I know your watching me, no use in hidding". When he got no response, he got up from washing his hands and headed for his sword. He took out his sword and went where he felt the person was hidding.

Misaki thinking that it would be no use to run or hide decided to show herself. This was her opportunity for her to ask him to remove those dead bodies from the forest. She slowly walked from the darkness towards him and said " Put down your sword, I won't harm you and I know you wouldn't want to try and kill innoncent people right". She remembered him telling the rebel about killing innoncent people and used that as a way for him to lower his sword.

The captain sighed and put away his sword after hearing that the intruder was a woman. He turned to back her and asked " Don't you know it's not safe for a woman to be in a forest this late"

Misaki got angry at what he just said " Why, because I am a woman do you think that I can't protect myself, well your wrong, anyone who steps foot in this forest should fear me not the other way around"

The captain wondered what she was talking about and turned to see her but once he finally saw her face fully he realised how beautiful she was. No other girl could compare to her. She looked about twenty, a year younger than him. He just couldn't stop looking at her amber eyes. The way they shine, was like they were pulling him towards them.

Misaki got the chance to see his face up close and saw how handsome he was. He had blonde hair, something not alot of boys around where she lived would have and his eyes were beautiful. They were emerald and the more she looked at him the more his eyes intrigued her. She snapped out of her thoughts realising they were both staring at each other long.

" Could you move those bodies from here" She whispered breaking him from his thoughts.

" uh yeah sure hmm" he cleared his throat " the palace will send someone to move them from there so don't worry" he paused " do you need me to take you home" he added

" No I live around here actually" She replied

" So you just come here to peek at guys who might want to take a bathe in the lake, how naughty of you~" He teased loving how her face turned red.

" W-What no, firstly you were not bathing ,and secondly you would be the pervert not me" she said not liking this captain more and more

" Me, a pervert, but I haven't done anything perverted- oh wait do you want me to" He teased again

" Aaah leave just leave, your really annoyinng me and I don't want do something to you I would regret" she yelled

The captain put his hands up surrendering " Ok Ok, I'm leaving" He said as he got up on his horse " But please do be careful in the forest" he told her before he rode off on his horse.

" How could they put someone so annoying as a captain" She said shaking her head. She decided to go back to her cottage. Misaki went in side and pulled out the book her mother gave her, from her bookshelf. She sat down and got comfortable and began to read where she left off in the book. The book was huge so it took her years to complete it, she was now at the last page and as she read her eyes widened.

To continue your job as a nymph you must find someone who loves you and you love them back. They must prove their love for you and then you will continue as a nymph but if they betray you, you will turn into an evil nymph who seeks nothing but destruction. You must find that someone before you turn twenty-one.

" What but thats six months away, I knew I should have started from the back of the book" Misaki said to herself " This is going to be a hard tasks"

She looked around around at the lake and spotted a small creature "I wonder if I could fall in love with a frog" But the said creature was unfortunately taken away by a predator " I guess not" she sighed.

 ** _The end of our first chapter. You guys know who the captain is right:).Please tell us your thoughts and Review, it would mean alot if we knew what you think about the story :)._**


	2. A date

_**Hi guys, we are back with a new chapter. Both me and IamGio are glad that you guys enjoyed chapter one and hopefully you will enjoy chapter two.**_

 **In the palace**

The captain had returned to the palace after dealing with the rebels and after meeting with the woman he met in the forest. His mind was completely filled with her. What kind of woman would you see in a forest so late in the night. The captain keep his promise and told a few guards that there were rebel bodies that needed to be moved.

He headed towards his room to rest up, thankfully being the captain he got to stay in a nice room in the palace. Once he got to his room, he immediately took off his clothes and went to have a bathe. He came out after ten minutes had passed. He stepped out of the bathroom and to his surprise, he was welcomed by three people.

Kuuga, Hinata and Tora, his childhood friends. The three of them were also guards but unlike the other guards they held a position just below their captain Takumi. The palace had four ranks. Rank one meant that you were inexperienced and now learning combat, rank two meant you were fit to fight in battles, rank three ( which is what, Kuuga, Hinata and Tora are) means that you were worthy of protecting the king, standing by his side, since you had great sword skills and rank four was the best of them all, it meant that you were considered a legend and the king would appoint you to any position you wanted.

Kuuga, Hinata and Tora each had there own groups that they would lead but overall Takumi was the one giving them the orders other than the king.

" Yo Takumi, we heard that you just got back from a mission last night" Tora said jumping on Takumi's bed

" Yes" Takumi answered pulling Tora off his bed " Why is it that everytime you come in here you always jump on my bed and mess it up"

" Because it annoys you" Tora replied walking away from the bed and headed out the bedroom and into the living room following Kuuga and Hinata.

Takumi sighed " Why didn't they just waited in the living room in the first place". He decided to change his clothes and then go chat with them. He walked out his bedroom to see Kuuga and Tora sitting on one couch together and Hinata in the other eating food from god knows where he got it from. Takumi sat down in an empty chair.

" Ya, couldn't you guys at least wait three hours so I could have a nap before we go on patrol" Takumi asked yawning. He had just got back but he would only have three hours to rest before it would be his time to patrol the town with them.

" Nope we couldn't wait" This time Kuuga said

" Why" Takumi questioned hoping they didn't give a ridiculous answer like they always do.

Kuuga and Tora looked at each other before they looked back at Takumi " Because we love you" the both of them said placing their hands above their heads and making heart shapes laughing and soon too, Hinata joined in laughing. Two minutes later all three of them found themselves kicked out his room.

 **Three hours later..**

Takumi, Kuuga, Tora and Hinata had prepared everything they needed to patrol the town. They all brought the group of guards that they lead, and slipt them up in the town at different post, while the four of them would patrol together visiting each post. Once they finished looking over every posts they're job for the day would be done and they would return to the palace. Usually patrolling the town would take a whole day since the town was big.

As the four of them were walking, as if right on schedule, girls from all over the place swarmed them all at once. This was a common thing for them since they're all handsome. They recieved alot of unnecessary gifts and were begged to go on dates with the girls that stood before them. Truthfully Kuuga and Tora enjoyed it and Hinata enjoyed all the free food they gave him but Takumi hated it very much. It always annoyed him how girls would just quickly take a liking to him because of his looks.

Takumi sighed and decided to wait it out until most of them leave and then he would escape them. He looked across the street and saw a familiar face. It was her. The girl he met in the forest, walking through the town. He stood there staring at her for a while not noticing his friends were trying to speak to him.

" Takumi!" " Takumi " " You guys I think he finally lost it" " Taku, sweet heart"

Takumi's face turned blank the moment he heard Tora say " Taku, sweet heart". He turned to his friends realising the girls had left. " You know, you guys should really act your age"

Kuuga laughed " We had to do something to catch your attention, what was wrong with you just now"

Takumi turned back to look for her but she was gone and he didn't know where to. " It was nothing, lets just go"

They checked post after post as they walked through the town. Hinata stopped to ask his group how things were going, this part of the town is always crowded since its where a lot of famous merchants set up their stores. A lot of the rich people would be seen in this area.

Takumi was standing beside Tora when he felt someone bump into him. He knew that since it was crowded people bumping into each other would be natural. He turned to see standing before him, the same girl who caught his eyes earlier.

" Oh, I'm sorry " Misaki said bowing. When she looked up she realised who she bumped into " Huh, your that annoying captain right"

Takumi couldn't help but smile. Being called the ' annoying captain' was a first for him. " And your the girl who loves to peek at men who like to take bathes in the lake, right"

Misaki clenched her fists " Why you little- " She was ready to punch the living day light out of him " lets get one thing straight, I do not watch people bathe in the lake, understand" She told him slowly calming herself down

" Whatever you say"

Kuuga and Tora who were watching this strange conversation, could only wonder what their friend and the mysteriously beautiful girl could be talking about. They both decided to just stand back and watch because this was the first time their bestfriend had taken interest in a girl.

" Look lets not talk about that anymore ok" Misaki suggested. She really didn't want any thinking she was a pervert.

" Fine, fine, let us start over my name is Takumi, captain of the guards" Takumi said extending his hand to Misaki

Misaki took his hand " My name is Misaki"

' Misaki, where did I hear that name before' Takumi thought. He could hear his friends behind him clearing their throats wanting to be introduced. Takumi sighed and moved a little so she could see the three people ( since Hinata had came back and stood next to Tora ), standing behind him.

" These are my friends and fellow guards, Kuuga, Tora and Hinata " Takumi said motioning to them as he called their names. " This is Misaki"

" Hi its nice to meet" They all greeted

" Its nice to meet you too" Misaki greeted back

" So are you Takumi's girlfriend~" Kuuga teased earning a glare from Takumi

Misaki couldn't help but blush " W-what, no I barely even know him"

" Ok guys go ahead and finish your jobs" Takumi ordered

After they finally left, Takumi apologised to Misaki about being asked if she was his girlfriend.

" No its ok, you have really good friends" She said smiling

' she looks even beautiful when she smiles' he thought

" uhm, I have to go to my job so I guess this is goodbye" Misaki pointed out.

" Ok then goodbye, I guess I will see you around" Takumi said and in his mind all he could think was ' ask her to meet you sometime ' over and over again.

" Hey, Misaki " Takumi called out to her making her stop and turning back to look at him

" Yes"

" Would you like to meet me sometime" Takumi questioned

Misaki thought about it for awhile, trying to decide whether or not she should. Even though she couldn't stand how annoying he was at first, this would be her first time of having a chance to enjoy herself as a normal person.

" Ok, I am free from work tomorrow so I guess if have freetime then" She agreed

Takumi was relieved she said yes " Yes I am free tomorrow also so how about I meet you where we first met"

" Ok uhm, I really have to go now" Misaki said waving him goodbye and left for work .

Takumi waited until she left to go find his friends. When he found them, they all had weird smiles on their faces.

" What" Takumi asked

" Did you ask her out"

" If I say yes will that make you all happy" Takumi said

They all patted him on the back, glad that their friend was going to have his first date.

" oh wait you better not let _her_ find out" Tora warned " You know she would be mad if she knew you were going on a date with a girl"

Takumi sighed " Just let her be, I don't care about her" he said " What I have to worry about is getting off work tomorrow"

" Don't worry I will fill in for you" Tora told him

Takumi thanked Tora and headed back to the palace wondering what he should do with Misaki tomorrow.

 ** _The end of the second chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed it. And you you will have to read and find out who Misaki's friend is. Please review your thoughts so we know what you think. Until next time._**


	3. spend the night

_**Hi guys, we're back. Thank you for reading our first two chapters. Also any questions you have about anything will all be revealed in the story, so that means you must keep ready the story :). Now on with the story...**_

 **Misaki Pov**

Why on earth didn't I ask him what time we should meet! aaahh, I am so stupid... wait.. no he invited me so he should have said what time to meet, right? Ok, I'm just going to go there early.

 **Normal Pov**

Misaki kept prancing up and down her house until she made up her mind to just go to the lake and wait until he came. Her excuse to him asking her why she would wait so long in case he shows up late would be, ' I just got here'.

She made sure to lock up her house before she left. Misaki decided that she would just wear a simple red dress, that had long sleeves and black linen. As simple as the dress was, Misaki still looked beautiful without adding anything else to what she was wearing. She headed towards the lake were she would have to meet Takumi, when upon nearing the lake she saw someone sitting on the ground and realized it to be Takumi.

" Hi" Misaki said letting him know that she was standing behind him.

Takumi heard the voice behind him and looked around to see Misaki there. All he could think was how she amazingly good she looked while she was just standing there. Not wanting to freak her out by just sitting there not saying anything, he decided to greet her back.

" Hi, I forgot to tell you what time to meet me sorry" Takumi apologised

" No, its okay since we're both here right now " she said as Takumi got up off the ground " uhm, How long have you been waiting here exactly?"

" Hmm, its about nine o'clock now right.. then two hours" Takumi answered as if it was nothing.

Misaki's eyes widened " Two hours! Are you crazy, what sane person would wait two hours!" she yelled.

" I didn't want you to show up and I wasn't here plus seeing that you came here early, then... that means you were going to wait here also right" He concluded.

 _Bingo_. " No, I-I just, ahh fine,fine" Misaki said giving up. She stared Takumi dead in the eye " Lets get one thing straight, this is not a date ok, lets think of it as you uhm... taking a friend or maybe your sister out for a day of fun"

" Sister?, hmm..if you were my sister a day of fun to me would be taking pictures of you and sticking them all around my room so I could look at them all day" Takumi teased

Misaki sent him a glare and threw a punch towards him, which he caught.

" Ok, ok, lets just enjoy a day as friends since that is what we are right now right" Takumi surrendered

" No, I'll settle for acquaintance since you seem like an annoying pervert"

" Thats not very nice" Takumi pouted giving her his famous puppy dog eyes.

Misaki cleared her throat " Along the way, however the day goes... I'll see if I will upgrade you to being my friend or not" She said walking off leaving a smiling Takumi you followed after her.

They finally reached town in less than twenty minutes and decided to head to the park.

" Aahh it feels good to be able to sit down, if it wasn't for you knowing all those shortcuts in the forest then my feet would have fallen off" Takumi admitted as he sat down on a bench. Misaki took a seat next to him.

Misaki chuckled " Yeah, your right..but.. as the captain shouldn't something like that be natural to you" she questioned

" Yeah, I'm use to it but I haven't walked that much in a while other than walking around town, I usually take my horse with me.. now can I ask you something?" Takumi asked looking at Misaki

" sure"

" Why do you live in the forest, you and your family must be really brave to live somewhere like that" Takumi said . It had been on his mind for a while now. No one would live in a forest like that.

" I-I ugh don't live with my family out there and the reason why... I cannot tell you, sorry" Misaki replied feeling a litlle down.

Takumi realising it was a bad topic to speak about decided to change subject." Hey those kids look like they need extra players, come on lets go play" He said pulling her towards a group of children around the age of seven.

" Wa-wait "Misaki stuttered trying to get out of his grip on her hand.

" Hi kids, can we play with you?" Takumi asked

" Sure, mister then you can be on my team and the pretty lady over there can be on the other team, you have to catch the ball and don't make it drop, then run and put it in the goal" A little girl explained to them.

" Ok, hey.. pretty lady your team is over there" Takumi said referring to Misaki as the ' pretty lady'. Misaki sent him a glare but moved over to the other team. When the game was over, naturally, Takumi's team won and Misaki said he was probably cheating.

The two decided to go and find something to eat. Takumi chose a popular restaurant. They went inside and was greeted by the owner to order what they would like.

" We'll have this, this, this, this and that.. thank you very much" Takumi ordered looking at the menu while Misaki sat there infront if him wide eye. ' _Who the hell was going to eat all of that '_ She thought.

" Are you crazy, who's going to eat all of that?... please tell me you have a cat or something that your taking home the food to feed" Misaki told him hoping he had food to take else where.

" Nope, I don't have a cat so lets assume your a cat and I'm feeding you all of this, meow~" Takumi teased and laughed when he saw Misaki's mouth twitch. Thank God the food arrived or she would have murdered him right there.

" Thank you, lets eat Misaki" Takumi thanked the server

Misaki took up a piece of chicken from a plate infront of her with her chopsticks " ah, I don't know how we will finsh all of this"

In the end Takumi forced Misaki to eat most of everything he ordered, much to Misaki's dismay. But on the other hand a part of her didn't want to waste all of the food so she ate the food. The two of them decided to just look at a few stores before Takumi would walk her back home. Misaki didn't want him to spend his entire day with her. She wanted him to enjoy his time off since she knew captains hardly have time off. Takumi tried to tell her he was fine with spending the whole day with her but she kept saying to go enjoy his time off, so he settled for just walking her home.

" Oh look there jewellery stalls, do you want to check them out " Takumi said looking at all the different kind of stalls.

" No, lets go look at the book stalls, I could use a new book to read" Misaki voiced when she spotted a particular book stall. She got excited and held Takumi's hand, making him blush which he hid under his bangs so Misaki couldn't see as she pulled him to the stall.

Once he regained himself he looked over at Misaki who seemed to be enjoying looking at the books while still holding his hands. He smiled. " Misaki, you amaze me in ways I can't understand"

" what do you mean" Misaki asked confused

" Well most girls would prefer the jewellery stalls over the book stalls and you must be really comfortable holding my hand this long" Takumi smirked as Misaki blushed realising she was still holding his hand, so she let go.

" I-I, sorry I forgot I was still holding your hand and I am not like other girls, I will pick books first anyday" Misaki said " You know what lets just call it a day "she added as the two of them headed back to the lake.

 **At the lake**

Misaki and Takumi arrived at the lake ready to bid farwell.

" So, Misaki did I move to the friend level now" Takumi asked

" Uhm you're not entirely there but almost" Misaki answered

" Well thats good enough for me" Takumi said then a thought came to his mind " ahh too bad, I wanted to take those pictures of you, maybe we can do that another time" He added with a wink.

"why you little-"

 _Splash_ Misaki pushed Takumi into the lake. He slowly got out the water to see Misaki laughing her guts out, hardly able to breathe.

" Sorry..hahaha...we should go... to my house.. so you can dry off" She said in between her laughs. She stopped laughing when she felt rain drops.

" Come on lets go before the rain begins to fall" Takumi said and Misaki nodded leading him to her house.

 **Inside Misaki's house**

" You can dry off in the bathroom just call me to take your clothes and I will dry them" Misaki told Takumi as she stood outside the bathroom while Takumi went inside to dry off himself. He handed her his shirt and pants only and then Misaki headed to her bedroom while he waited inside the bedroom.

Misaki went into her bedroom and laid out his clothes on the bed. She used a spell to instantly dry them. She waited about a little bit before leaving to give Takumi back his clothes. By then the rain had began to fall extremely hard

Misaki sat in a chair as Takumi changed back into his clothes. He opened the door and walked over to sit in a chair next to Misaki.

" How did you dry them so quickly" Takumi questioned looking over at Misaki.

" I have my ways... but uhm the rain doesn't look like its about to stop.. so you s-should, you know " She said playing with her fingers acting shy.

" I should probably stay here until it stops" Takumi finished it for her and she nodded. He got up, stood in front her and leaned down to pin her against her chair. " Do you really want a healthy young man stay with you, I could be here all night, who knows when the rain will stop... now that could be dangerous, plus I have to get back at you for pushing me into the lake too"

Misaki blushed " Y-you idiot... I am only doing this since I didn't want you to catch a cold" she said as she tried to punch him in his stomach but he stopped her smiling at how cute she was when she blushed or got angry.

" Yes ma'am I think I will behave" He replied ' maybe' he added in his thoughts.

 _ **The end of this chapter. Lets see if he ends up spending the night over and what happens then. This chapter isn't really for a romantic date since their just becoming friends, there will be a time for romantic dates further on in the story. Please review your thoughts on this chapter so we will know what you think. Until next time- Violet167 & IamGio.**_


	4. friend of the past

**_Hi guys, sorry for the late update but we're back with a new chapter for you guys to enjoy._**

 _Previously_

 _" I have my ways... but uhm the rain doesn't look like its about to stop.. so you s-should, you know " She said playing with her fingers acting shy._

 _" I should probably stay here until it stops" Takumi finished it for her and she nodded. He got up, stood in front her and leaned down to pin her against her chair. " Do you really want a healthy young man stay with you, I could be here all night, who knows when the rain will stop... now that could be dangerous, plus I have to get back at you for pushing me into the lake too"_

 _Misaki blushed " Y-you idiot... I am only doing this since I didn't want you to catch a cold" she said as she tried to punch him in his stomach but he stopped her smiling at how cute she was when she blushed or got angry._

 _" Yes ma'am, I think I will behave" He replied ' maybe' he added in his thoughts_.

And as Takumi said the rain kept pouring over and over again. The wind had started to get high and it was decided he would spend the night over much to Misaki's dismay. She only asked him to stay awhile since she thought the rain would stop before night time but she was wrong.

She shut herself inside of her bathroom trying to figure out how she would get through the night. She stood infont her mirror repeating one thing over and over.

" It's ok, if he trys anything I will kill him, Its okay , if-"

 _Knock, knock!_ Misaki jumped when she heard Takumi knocking on the door of her bathroom " aaahhhh! That scared me" She mumbled to herself holding her chest. " W-What" she yelled turning to look at her bathroom door

" Nothing, its just that you were taking long to come out so I thought something was wrong " Takumi said from the other side of the door.

" I'm fine, just wait... I'm coming out now" Misaki answered

" ok"

Misaki looked at herself in her mirror again " What the hell am I worrying for, I am a Goddess for heavens sake, I have nothing to worry about". After finally finding confidence she walked out of the bathroom and saw Takumi sitting in a chair.

Takumi turned and looked at Misaki who just walked out of the bathroom. " Getting a little bit nervous are we, don't worry I'm not going to attack you...I'm not that kind of guy, I was just teasing you before"

" Well I don't know you that much but I guess I can trust you and not worry over nothing" Misaki replied. She thought about something for awhile " I don't think the king would let a pervert become captain"

Takumi laughed " I guess you can say that"

" Hey, can I ask you something"

" sure"

" If your captain then that means you're a rank four or three right, since not everyone can become captain right" Misaki questioned

" Yes, I'm a rank four"

" Then why did you choose to become captain instead of asking for a higher position, isn't that what most people would do"

Takumi nodded. She had a point, anyone would choose a better position than captain but he had a reason. " Your right but I have no need for a bigger position and the reason I chose to be captain was because of my father, he used to be a guard"

Misaki smiled" oh then he must be very proud of you"

"yes"

Misaki looked out her window and saw that it was getting extremely dark. " I'll go and bring out some blankets for you to sleep with, I guess you can arrange the couch" She said before walking off to her bedroom to get the blankets while Takumi fixed up the pillows around the couch. Misaki walked back out moments later with two thick blankets.

" Sorry about making you sleep on the couch but I don't have any other rooms than mine since I don't really ever have guest over" Misaki apologised handing the blankets over to Takumi.

" No, its my fault for intruding... well its mostly your fault for pushng me in the lake, and then because of that I had to-" Takumi began to tease her which got her mad.

" Fine, Fine, lets just say everything is my fault" Misaki yelled. _Maybe I could find a spell to stop the rain... wait no I said I wouldn't mess with nature unless it was for a good cause...but...maybe this is a good cause that I won't beat him to death._

While Misaki was lost in her thoughts, she didn't realise that Takumi had got up from his chair, and kneeled down in front her, staring at her. It was only until she was done thinking that she looked up and saw how close his face was to hers, making her blush very badly.

" W-What a-are you... uhmm.. doing" Misaki stuttered and leaned back as much as she could to get away from being so close to Takumi.

" Nothing, you blanked out on me for a while and didn't even see me move.. but you know something Misaki" Takumi said not moving from how close he was to her. In fact he moved in closer, so much that Misaki could feel his breathe on her lips.

" W-What?"

" You're really cute when you blush" Takumi answered then gave her a small kiss on her cheek and moved back to watch her turn many more shades of red. " I didn't know anyone could turn so red"

" Well thats because you were so close to me and why on earth did you kiss me" Misaki asked calmly but Takumi knew deep inside she was really angry.

Takumi sat back in his chair. He smiled as he ran his hand through his hair to smoothe it back " I really don't know myself but.."

" But what?"

" But be glad it was just your cheek" He said winking at her.

" You.. are really full of yourself arent you"

" Nope"

" Yes, you probably show off when your around girls and try to make them fall for you" Misaki questioned

" Actually, I hate when girls gather around me...it annoys me" Takumi admitted. " Asking please go out with them or saying weird things like all I need to do is give them one look at them and apparently I could get them pregnant"

" You can't do that.. Can you?"

Takumi laughed " Of course not Misaki, thats phsyically impossible"

" Right" Misaki answered " I think I am going to bed.. can you tell me before you leave in the morning, just knock on the door"

" Sure thing"

Misaki got up and entered her room. She closed the door and walked over to her bookshelf. She pulled out a book she had bought the same day she saw Takumi with his friends. She walked over to her bed and got comfortable. She decided to read a book as usually to help her fall asleep.

Since she was seperated from her family, reading a book would help her fall asleep. Growing up alone was hard for her and what made her hate it most was the fact that she began to forget her past no matter how many times she tried to dream it over and over. It would all began to become fake as very slowly parts of her memories would slip away and she would have to make up her own parts of the missing memories.

She loved her job as a goddess sometimes. She loved the many ways she could help others but being alone was tough for her. But over time she knew she would have to accept it. It wasn't like she hated being in the dark forest, she wasn't afraid of the dark like others who needed a light to make them feel better, she just didn't like how it made her realise how empty she felt.

Misaki sighed and rested down the book. An hour had passed and she didn't felt sleepy and thats when she realise, she forgot to shower. A nice warm bathe was what she needed to help her sleep. She got up from her bed and grabbed her towel forgetting to bring her clothes not remembering there was another person out there.

She opened her door and closed it back. Misaki didn't even glance at the couch or she would have realised that Takumi was there awake looking at her confused. Misaki closed the batheroom door after entering, undressed herself and stepped into the shower. After making herseelf feel fresh she stepped out the shower and wrapped the towel around her. She walks out the batheroom and the moment she walks out the batheroom she sees Takumi staring at her with his eyes wide open since she just walked out the batheroom with nothing but a towel on.

" Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh" Misaki yelled as she ran back to her bedroom. If she had got a better look at Takumi she would have notice the blush he was trying to hide. Misaki closed her door in a flash and pressed her back against the door. " How could I forget he was out there, ahhh.. why the hell didn't he make his presence known- no wait why couldn't I sense that.. I am letting my guard down to easily"

Misaki dried off her skin and changed into her night wear. She made a mental note not to leave her bedroom. She climbed back into bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night, the thunder began to roll and the lighting began to flash which scared the heck out of Misaki. She tried everything she could do to block it out but nothing worked.

Takumi on the other hand was awakened by the squeaking of Misaki's bed and thought something was wrong with her. He got up from the couch and headed to her bedroom and as he knocked on the door it pushed open. _Looks like she didn't close it properly_ He thought as he entered her room to find her curled up in her bed.

" Misaki, whats wrong with you?" Takumi asked sitting at the end of the bed and tried to pull the blanket from over her. When it finally came off he saw how frightened Misaki looked with tears in her eyes. " Misaki-"

The thunder rolled again and Misaki jumped unto Takumi " P-Please stay, dont leave me" She begged him not wanting to let go.

" Ok " Takumi said as he carefully layed down next to her. Her request shocked him at first but he was happy to agree to it. He watched as she came closer to him trying to block out the sound of thunder. He stroked her hair and told her to just relax and go to sleep.

Misaki fell asleep as Takumi stroke her hair, it somehow made her remember that her mother used to do the same thing for her. Takumi kissed Misaki's forehead as he smiled down at her. _Why do I feel like protecting you so much_ He thought and soon after fell asleep next to her.

 **The next day...**

Misaki felt like she had the best nights rest in a long time. She opened her eyes to be greeted by two emerald eyes staring back at her. She was ready to yell at him for being in her bed but she remembered what happened last night and decided not to yell at him. Misaki sat up from her bed and looked back at Takumi.

" Uhmm, Thank you for last night, I am sorry if it was troublesome for you but I really don't like thunder" Misaki explained

" It's okay, I'm glad I was able to help you sleep and you might want to lock your door better so no one can just barge in like that"

" Really then okay... uhm I guess this means I will level you up to being my friend ... I am going to go make something for you to eat before you leave " Misaki said as got up and headed out the room to prepare breakfast.

Takumi smiled at how cute Misaki was and got off the bed to go follow after her. He accidentally bumped into one of her shelves and knocked down a box which sent everything inside on the ground. One of the things that fell out the box took him by surprise. He picked up what looked like to be a gem.

Misaki heard the noise and went back into her bedroom and saw Takumi picking up her stuff from the ground.

" Oh, the box fell, I thought you hurt yourself" Misaki said and looked over at Takumi to realise he was holding her special gem. " Oh that, I had it with me very long" She explained taking it from him " I had it since I was little, my old bestfriend and I both had one, this is the only thing I can remember him by" She added putting the box back on the shelf.

" Hurry, I am going to finish breakfast soon"

After Misaki left, Takumi couldn't stop thinking about the gem. The writing he saw at the bottom of it, resembled the one on a gem he had home. The writing had-

' M+T, Bestfriends forever '

 ** _The end. Yet again sorry for making you guys wait so long but we promise we will try to update sooner. As usaully don't forget to tell us your thoughts. Until next time~Violet167 & IamGIO_**.


	5. The princess returns

**_Hi guys, we're back with our new chapter. First we would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story so far, we hope that you guys will continue to enjoy the story. And now lets get on with the story._**

 _Previously_

 _Takumi smiled at how cute Misaki was and got off the bed to go follow after her. He accidentally bumped into one of her shelves and knocked down a box which sent everything inside on the ground. One of the things that fell out the box took him by surprise. He picked up what looked like to be a gem._

 _Misaki heard the noise and went back into her bedroom and saw Takumi picking up her stuff from the ground._

 _" Oh, the box fell, I thought you hurt yourself" Misaki said and looked over at Takumi to realise he was holding her special gem. " Oh that, I had it with me very long" She explained taking it from him " I had it since I was little, my old bestfriend and I both had one, this is the only thing I can remember him by" She added putting the box back on the shelf._

 _" Hurry, I am going to finish breakfast soon"_

 _After Misaki left, Takumi couldn't stop thinking about the gem. The writing he saw at the bottom of it, resembled the one on a gem he had home. The writing had_

 _' M+T, Bestfriends forever '_

Takumi couldn't believe what was happening. There was no way just anyone could have this gem and now that he thought about it she did look alike his childhood friend and with her having the same first name the evidence was all there. He was extremely happy to know that she was here infront of him but still... there were alot of questions that needed to be answered. Why did she dissappear? Why was she living all the way out here? Where did her family go and why didn't she went to the palace, didn't she know there was a big case about her family.

He walked out of her bedroom and saw that she was desperately trying to prepare breakfast. _Didn't she say she would soon be finish..well she was never good at cooking, I guess she never improved_ He thought.

Misaki sensed Takumi behind her and turned to look over at him. How was she going to explain not having breakfast when she already said that it would soon be over. She forgot that she would have to use a spell that would prepare food for her instantly all needed to do was put the ingredients and equipment together and it would be made for her.

" Sorry, I forgot that I-ugh can't cook" She apologised running her hand through her hair.

Takumi found it cute, how innocent she looked right there standing before him and decided he would leave the questioning for another time.

" Move aside, I'll cook breakfast for us, just sit down and relax" Takumi ordered.

Misaki looked over at him puzzled " What, your going to cook"

Takumi smiled at her " Yes I am going to cook, why is that so hard to believe"

" Nothing, I guess I'll just sit and watch you then " Misaki said taking a seat by her table. She had a perfect view of Takumi in her kitchen. There was no wall that seperated the kitchen and the dinning room nor the living room, everything was just spread out carefully in one big room.

Takumi decided to just make a simple omelette for him and and Misaki. He turned on the stove, put in the butter and began cut a few vegetables to put in then he cracked the eggs into a bowl and mixed them up with a few more ingredients and then poured the mix intothe pan and rested the few vegetables into the middle of the omelette.

On the other hand Misaki just sat there amazed. How could someone move so fast, and where the hell was all those sparkles coming from around him. She watched as he turned out the stove and rested the omelette on one walked over to the table and sat down right in front of Misaki.

" Why did you only bring one plate" Misaki asked as Takumi handed her a fork.

" Because we wouldn't have to wash so many things when we're finished...why you don't want to share a plate with your new friend"

Misaki cleared her throat " N-No, then I am going to try your omelette, thank you for the food" She said then stuck the fork into the omelette. Misaki's eyes widened when she tasted the omelette. _How on earth did he get something so simple to taste this good._

Takumi watched as he could of swore he saw sparlkes in her eyes when she tasted his food and decided to tease her. " Is it that good that you can hardly believe it "

Misaki glared at him " Well its just that hard to believe that your such a good cook.. where did you learn to cook from"

" My mom taught me how and well I caught on quickly plus it was of good use when I would be out of the palace and away from home. I would sometimes camp out and it came in handy." Takumi explained taking up a piece of the omelette.

" Well then thats good...you should hurry up and leave you have to go back to the palace soon and I have to go to work"

" It's okay, I'll walk you to work"

Misaki thought about it for awhile and found no harm in doing so " Okay"

Misaki went and got dress for work while Takumi waited for her. It was decided that he would take a shower when he returned to the palace. Misaki returned back dressed for work extremely quickly since she didn't want to make him wait the two of them set off to head to the town.

" So where do you work" Takumi asked trying to find anything to talk about. He realised he never found out where she worked.

Misaki looked over at him and then back to the road" Sometimes I work in a bookstore and then on days like this I work in a maid latte"

" Maid Latte?"

Misaki looked back over to him once again "yes, a maid latte.. do you have a problem with that"

Takumi chuckled " No, I don't.. its just that it didn't seem like your personality to do that type of job"

Misaki glared at him for the second time that day " What is my personality to you like then"

" hmm, lets see... Your fierce, you get angry towards males quickly, you like to read because I saw all of those books in your house, in maid latte's the girls dress up and you don't really like to dress up" Takumi explained

" Well it's not my fault I am like that" Misaki yelled looking away from him

" Thats okay, it's part of what I love about you" Takumi said calmly

" W-What did.. you just say" Misaki stuttered

" I said, ' That's what I love about you" Takumi repeated

Misaki's face began to turn red " What are you- I mean ugh"

Takumi sighed and took a step towards Misaki standing right infront of her. He leaned down just a little bit to match her height " Your also extremely cute and right now I made up my mind on something"

" What did you make up your mind about" Misaki said in a whisper because Takumi was too close to her. She wanted to move but her body wouldn't let her.

Takumi moved in just a little bit closer to her until their lips were about to touch and replied " I'm not telling you~" then stepped away from her.

Misaki's lip began to twitch, she just couldn't hold back anymore.

 _Smack!_

Misaki had walked over to Takumi and tried to beat him to death for teasing her. She let him go after realising that hitting him caused no pain but laughter and he was mostly dodging most of her punches. She began to count to ten to calm down herself.

Once she was calm she looked over at Takumi. " Look, that road there will get you to the palace quickly so hurry and go I'm leaving, goodbye"

" But-"

" If you don't leave me alone now then I think I will murder you"

Takumi just in turn said his goodbye after seeing that she might have been serious plus he didn't want to ruin his chances after just becoming friends again. He pretended to walk off but actually stayed behind Misaki and made sure that she was safe before leaving.

 **In the palace**

Takumi went straight to his room and got cleaned up. He put on his uniform and then headed out to find his friends.

" So Takumi, Why on earth did you drag us into your room, and did you now get back from your little date you sneaky devil" Tora smirked taking a seat in one of Takumi's chairs. " So how was it"

Takumi glared at Tora " Knock it off Tora, it wasn't like that...The reason I called you guys here is because of an old case"

" And old case? " Hinata repeated

Takumi nodded " Yes, the last case my father worked on, the one with the Ayuzawa family"

" Oh I remember that, The guy use to be your fathers friend and also a guard, his family went missing and your dad tried everything he could do to find them until he eventually gave up and marked them as dead" Kuuga explained

" Yes..but I found their eldest daughter, Misaki Ayuzawa, She's the same girl I met with yestterday"

All three of them looked at him in shock.

" Seriously, I can't believe it..but more importantly are you Okay, you and her used to be close friends, we remember how broken you were when you heard about her family and now that you found her" Kuuga stated

Takumi ran a hand through his hair" I'm Okay"

" But how come your telling us this, isn't this something you would have wanted to keep to yourself..wait your not planning on letting anyone else know she's alive are you " Tora concluded looking over at Takumi

" No, something happened to her family and I don't know what it is, and if someone tried to hurt her then that must be the reason why she's hidding out in the forest.. for now I just want to protect her, I made up my mind on that" Takumi answered " But the reason I am telling you guys this, is because later down in time I feel like I might need your help and I think it is wise to explain my situation to you now"

" Of course, we'll stick by you, that's what friends are for" Tora said then he remembered something " I hate to break up the conversation of protecting your childhood crush, but we found out yesterday while you were away that _she's_ coming back tonight"

Takumi sighed " You've got to be kidding me, I thought she wasn't coming back until next week"

Kuuga laughed " Apparently she wanted to come back early to meet you"

" I can't think about that right now, come on lets get to town"

 **In the town**

" Takumi, where are you taking us" Tora groaned. Takumi had taken them to different maid latte's for God knows what and for one Tora as lazy as he is isn't going to walk any further.

" Oh Tora your getting really old~, I guess its about time you retire, no wonder the ladies have been avoiding you, you just can't keep up"Kuuga teased

" WHAT!, listen you little playboy, I am not getting old, I am just tired of walking around without knowing where I am going, AND LET ME TELL YOU I CAN KEEP UP BECAUSE I AM ON THE SAME LEVEL AS TAKUMI I JUST FIND BEING A CAPTAIN TRUOUBLSOME" Tora yelled to Kuuga

" Oh gosh what's that annoying buzzing sound Hinata" Kuuga smirked looking over to Hinata

" Sounds like grandpa Tora to me" Hinata joked

" WHY YOU LI-"

" Aish, seriously if you guys don't behave so help me" Takumi said calmly but they knew better than that. They knew that underneath that that expressionless face, there was a face of pure rage behind it. " Look just go on without me, this is the last maid latte in town and I'll just be a minute. Meet me back in the town square,okay.

Takumi watched as they nodded and turned to got their seperate ways with Kuuga still annoying Tora and Tora smacking Hinata for laughing at him.

Takumi's lip twitched ' _these guys seriously, some people never changed'_ he shook his head and prepared to enter to maid latte.

 _ding!_

" Welcome back m-" Misaki stopped midway her bow when she realised who her next customer was. She looked like she got the life drained out of her.

" Oh, found ya"

Misaki began to panick _why on earth is he here, is he playing with me, bring it on punk._ " Welcome back master " Misaki said with a cheerful smile not backing down from this so called challenge.

Takumi snickered at her changed of attitude while Misaki was ready to send him to his death bed.

" Let me show you to your seat" Misaki told him and in return he grabbed her hand.

" No, I need to talk to you can we go somewhere else" Takumi asked

" Sure, follow me" Misaki lead him through the restaurant and out to the back. " What did you want to say again"

" When are you free again"

" hmm..maybe tomorrow after work probably around six, why" Misaki questioned.

" Then I'll meet you here, don't forget to wait for me okay" Takumi asked.

" Sure" Misaki answered she was starting to get annoyed at the fact that after they had finished speaking Takumi just keep staring at her.

" Ya" Misaki said in a whisper but that was only the calm before the storm " DONT YOU HAVE A JOB TO GET TO"

Takumi chuckled " Ok, ok.. I just wanted to paint a picture of you before I go"

Misaki blushed " Go y-you pervert"

" Bye Misa~chan" Takumi waved as he walked off.

Misaki lip began to twitch, he heard her stupid nickname. She smashed her hand in a pole next to her and the poor thing didn't stand a chance and it came tumbling down.

 **That night ( Misaki's house)**

Misaki laid down on her bed thinking about what happened today. She keep thinking about the things Takumi said to her today.

' _That's what I love about you ' 'I just wanted to paint a picture of you before I go'_

Misaki smacked her cheeks and then just stared at the ceiling. " If you think you'll make me fall for your perverted self you've got another thing coming"

 **The palace**

Takumi had just returned from his duties and opened his door to walk into his room and saw someone sitting in one of his chairs. The said person saw him and got up from sitting down and walked over to him.

" Hi Takumi, did you miss me~" The person said with a smirk on their face

Takumi kneeled down infont of the person before him " Welcome back... Princess Yui" ' _This is going to be troulbsome from now on'_ He thought

 ** _The end of this chapter and now for those who wondered who is 'her' well here she is Princess Yui. We'll try to update to update quickly, but for now we hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usually please tell us your thoughts and review. Until next time, IamGio & Violet167:)._**


	6. love rival

**_Hi guys, we're back with the new chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing the previous chapter._**

 ** _The palace_**

 _Takumi had just returned from his duties and opened his door to walk into his room and saw someone sitting in one of his chairs. The said person saw him and got up from sitting down and walked over to him._

 _" Hi Takumi, did you miss me~" The person said with a smirk on their face._

 _Takumi kneeled down in front of the person before him " Welcome back... Princess Yui" ' This is going to be troulbesome from now on' He thought._

" You may rise" Princess Yui ordered. Yui was an extremely beautiful girl. She had long Blonde hair that flowed down to her hips, big blue eyes and the way she dress showed all the curves of her body. But still, Takumi had to agree that she couldn't compare to Misaki and her attitude was one of the reasons why. Yui seemed nice on the outside but one wrong move and you make her mad, then she'll become one of your worst enemies.

Somehow, along Takumi working for her father the king, Yui had taken interest in Takumi. And who wouldn't? He was rich without having to be working in the palace and he had good looks, a perfect boy pack according to Yui. She was extremely crazy about Takumi and every girl that tried to get close to him, she got rid of them.

Yui walked closer to him and put her arms around his shoulder and decided to lean in for a kiss but Takumi stopped her.

" Princess, please know that this is not the way you should be acting" Takumi voiced trying to carefully yank her off of him.

Yui pouted " But Takumi~ you haven't seen me for a month now and this is how you treat me, don't you love me".

Takumi sighed ' _I'd rather hear Misaki say this to me_ '. Takumi took her hand and lead her out his room. " Princess, please refrain from entering my room so causally or I will no longer decide to live inside the palace walls".

" Fine, Fine, Fine, you win...just... please don't leave me" Yui begged

" Just go to your own room please".

" Okay".

Takumi shut the door of his room not bothering to look back at Yui. He rubbed his forehead, knowing how annoying it will be now that she's back. For one, he didn't want to have to deal with Yui right now while he was still trying to figure out some things with Misaki.

Takumi went into his bathroom and stripped off all of his clothes. He was preparing to freshen up before resting but his mind always wander off to one person..Misaki. Tora was right. Misaki was his childhood crush. The only girl that interested him then..well then and now. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't have feelings for her now in the present. He knew he was beginning to have feelings for her before he knew who she really was. And now that he knew who she was, that just made him like her even more.

Takumi sighed. Things were really getting complicated for him now. He would just have to see what happens later on.

 **Yui's room**

Yui walked into her room with a smile on her face. She sat down infront her huge mirror and began to comb her hair. The door opened and a middle-age man walked into her room, then closed the door.

Yui looked up from her mirror " Oh Sen, there you are" .

Sen bowed " Greetings, Your Highness".

Sen was Yui's personal servant. He was there to provide for her every need. He was in his thirties with black hair , blue eyes and had a stronge built figure.

" Report everything to me, What has my Takumi been up to since I've been gone" Yui asked.

" He did his usual patrols, he helped capture a few of the rebels we've been looking for awhile and if I am correct that case shall soon be over with" Sen stated.

" Ah, He is still being the best at what he does.. Is there anything else to report" .

" Yes, it would seem that he's been speaking about some young lady with his friends by the name of Misaki. While I was out in town, I had accidently spotted him with a young lady and it turned out that her name was Misaki" Sen mentioned.

Yui slammed her hand down on a table infront of her " WHAT!, A young lady?... what does her family do and who is she".

" I'm sorry I didn't investigate much about her, all I know is that she works in a maid latte... Should I check her background?" Sen asked.

" No, we don't need to do any of that..this Misaki girl will not get in my way.. in the morning prepare a carriage and take me to this maid latte, I want to see who dares to try and steal My Takumi" Yui answered and Sen bowed leaving her alone.

Yui slammed her hand down on the table multiple times. _' why can't these girls just stay away from him...just you wait, I'll get rid of you too Misaki'._

 **The next day**

Yui had ordered her servants to prepare one of her finest dress for her to wear when she met Misaki. She wanted to leave an impression that she was superior with wealth and beauty. That no other girl stood a chance. She decided to go with a turquoise dress that had white lace over the top of the dress. The top of the dress hugged her body, while the bottom flowed down from her waist. The top part of the front of the dress, showed the lace that covered the turquoise and her bare arms. The back of the dress showed only the white lace at the top while the bottom flowed down in turquoise. She had her hair pinned up to show off her face and applied jewellery to finish up the look.

When she was ready, she met Sen by the palace gates who escorted her to the carriage. The ride didn't lasted too long, since the palace was close to the town. The carriage came to a halt five minutes later infront of a maid latte. Yui got out the carriage and examined the place before taking a step inside.

 _Ding!_

Satsuki, a fellow maid and owner of the shop, was the one who went to greet the customer. Upon heading to greet the customer she realised that the customer was in fact royalty and bowed down. Everyone in the room looked at her bewildered but when they looked at the person by the door they too bowed down.

" We wish to speak to a person who works here by the name of Misaki" Sen announced for Yui. Satsuki got up and nodded. She ran back to the staffroom to get Misaki, who luckily just came to work.

" M-Misaki... The princess is out there claiming she wished to speak to you " Satsuki said in panick.

Misaki looked at Satsuki in shock. She was wondering what made her boss burst into the staffroom acting all weird but now she knew.

Two minutes later...

Misaki and Yui sat face to face at a table. The Latte had been emptied out for privacy. Misaki was slightly confuse. Yui just kept staring at her up and down.

" A commoner, may have some looks but not enough to compare to mine, has no taste in clothes' Yui said out loud as she stopped staring up and down at Misaki but now looked her dead in the eye. " Tell me, what does he see in you".

 _' what'_ Misaki thought. " I am sorry your highness but I don't-"

Yui cut her off " You'll play the pretend game will you, then let me get straight to the point... Why have you been hanging around My Takumi and explain what he might actually see in you".

" Usui ?, Why are you bringing him up" Misaki asked.

" You.. are annoying me right now, I'm saying stop trying to seduce Takumi because he belongs to me and if you feel you can take him away from me then.. your wrong".

Misaki couldn't believe what she was hearing. The princess sitting before her thought that she was trying and seduce Takumi?. Misaki was not liking the reason for Yui's visit.

" Anyway.. I just want to tell you to stay away from him now that you know..you have no chance" Yui continued on.

" No chance" Misaki repeated.

" Right, since you realise what you would be up against .. I am sorry to crush your plans but understand that a commoner like you should stay away from people like Takumi, even though you don't or you probably do know but he has status something you shall never have" Yui said not knowing she was getting on Misaki's last nerve.

" Why, I bet your mother put you up to this. Mothers of today want their daughters to marry the most wealthy man there is but your mother must be extremely stupid for trying to set you up with someone like Takumi" Yui said with a smirk. She thought that now she had let Misaki know that she was not fit for Takumi and that with competition like Yui she'll surely lose. Yui was enjoying every moment of this conversation until Misaki answered her.

" Is that the best you could've done".

Yui's eyes were in shock by Misaki's words " What!".

" You came here with the intent to make me stay away from Takumi because you felt threathened didn't you" Misaki stated.

Yui's smirk began to fade away "O-Of course not".

" Yes you did.. but princess Yui, do you want to know something" Misaki said looking Yui in the eye not showing any signs of fear. " It didn't work".

" First, I am not trying to seduce Takumi, I was simply trying to find a friend outside of my workplace and that person is him. Secondly, do not disrespect my mother like that since you know nothing about her and Thirdly, do not do something so shameless like this again" Misaki explained.

" What did you say... Shameless!" Yui yelled.

" I am telling you this for your own good, But now I wonder how many times you did this and have embarrassed yourself over jealousy"

" You rude girl.. you are nothing to be jealousy about" Yui yelled again.

Misaki sighed. " You are indeed jealous your highness. Mentioning all those stuff before was to scare me off and I decided I would play along with you just to please you but now, I will tell it to you as I see it. You feel threathened because you think someone like me will take away Takumi. You did this just to scare me off but in turn it only made you look petty and desperate infront of me. What?, mentioning that I am a mere commoner, then... doesn't it look bad that you feel you'll lose to me.. a commoner".

Yui couldn't say anything. She was in shock and outraged by what Misaki said.

" Don't get me wrong, it's not that I like him..I just needed to point out somethings...that your no better than anyone just because of your title and wasting all your time to dress up and show off infront of me was pointless, so please do change princess since you are the future of the people" Misaki told Yui who looked like she was about to explode.

" You better stay away from him, do you think I'm stupid. Your saying that you do not like him which is a lie..every girl wishes to be around him so what makes you any different huh... I'll say this again, don't go near him even if you claim your just friends. I shall not allow it" Yui warned.

" No, he is my friend now and I will not do as you want me to".

" You...don't know who you're messing with" Yui answered.

" That's where you're wrong again princess..You don't know who you're messing with" Misaki said as she stood up and bowed for Yui. " I have nothing left to say so please allow everyone to come back in" Misaki added before she began to walk away.

" I'm not done speaking yet" Yui said.

Misaki stopped her steps. " But there's nothing else I wish to hear" She replied before walking away.

Yui sat alone watching as Misaki walked away from her. Yui had never had one of the girls she confronted talk back to her this much. She knew that she would have to keep a close eye on Misaki. Their first meeting didn't go as planned but that didn't mean she would give up. Yui was determined to keep Takumi to herself.

Yui got up from her chair and headed out the latte. Sen was ready to open the door for her and once they were both inside , the carriage took off.

" How did the meeting go, Your highness" Sen asked.

" It was annoying, it would seem that this girl wasn't easy to convince and she's going to stick around Takumi ' Yui explained turning to look at her servant. " It'll be no problem since I always get what I want in the end" Yui added looking back out the window. _' It will be so much fun seeing her face once I make Takumi mine'_

 **That night**

Takumi stood outside the latte waiting for Misaki to get off her shift. He had already went back to the palace and changed into his casual clothes. The door at the back of the latte opened up to reveal Misaki. Once she spotted him, she keep staring at him.

 _' Did I really get into an arguement with a princess over him, why?. It's not that I knew him really long but then again sometimes I get a familiar feeling around him and I don't know what it is. Prehaps..have we met before now._ Misaki shook her head. _' Or could it be that you have feelings for him already just like Yui had said'._

" Are you done checking me out now Misa" Takumi interrupted her thoughts.

Misaki snapped out her thoughts and realise that Takumi was smiling at her. _Ba-dump._ " O-of course not" Misaki raised her hand to her face to hide her blush but Takumi saw it.

Takumi chuckled " How cute can you get, come on let's go to your house"

" Fine"

They both walked in silence to Misaki's house. And once they got there, Misaki insisted that Takumi got straight to the point and tell her what he wanted to say.

" Okay then please take in what I have to say carefully" Takumi said and Misaki nodded in reply. " I..knew you in the past"

Misaki's eyes widened " What, stop playing around"

" That gem you have, I had my father get them for us, they were special made and there's no other like them. I showed them to you under the tree in your backyard and that's when we made a promise that no matter what happens.."

"We'll be bestfriends forever and be there for each other" Misaki continued on now realising the truth.

" Yes" Takumi replied " I don't care what happened in the past because I am going to be here for you.. I don't want to lose you again"

" Why?, that was just a promise we had when we were younger" Misaki asked.

Takumi looked at her seriously " Because I think I'm falling for you".

 ** _The end of another chapter, hopefully the next chapter won't take to long. Please review your thoughts. Until next tim~ IamGio & Violet167._**


	7. Invitation to the party

_**Hi, guys were back with the new chapter. Sorry about the wait for this new chapter. As usual thank you for reviewing the previous chapter, those reviews were fun to read, especially Whiteangel83.**_

 _ **Hitorikuroneko: Didn't realise that until I read your review. Thanks for letting us know that.**_

 _ **And now on with the story..**_

 _Previously..._

 _" Okay then please take in what I have to say carefully" Takumi said and Misaki nodded in reply. " I..knew you in the past"_

 _Misaki's eyes widened " What, stop playing around"_

 _" That gem you have, I had my father get them for us, they were special made and there's no other like them. I showed them to you under the tree in your backyard and that's when we made a promise that no matter what happens.."_

 _"We'll be bestfriends forever and be there for each other" Misaki continued on now realising the truth._

 _" Yes" Takumi replied " I don't care what happened in the past because I am going to be here for you.. I don't want to lose you again"_

 _" Why?, that was just a promise we had when we were younger" Misaki asked._

 _Takumi looked at her seriously " Because I think I'm falling for you"._

Misaki couldn't believe what she just heard. It was to much for her to handle. First the annoying meeting with Princess Yui, then the shocking news that Takumi was her childhood friend and now this. It had to be a joke right. She must have been dreaming.

" Your kidding right?" Misaki asked.

" Nope, I am serious Misaki. I know it's hard to believe right now but trust me when I say I can't deny it any longer" Takumi answered.

" S-Sorry, but I-I don't uhm...I-"

Takumi smiled " It's okay, I know its alot to take in right now and that you probably don't feel the same way" Misaki nodded in agreement. " But Misaki, that doesn't mean I'll give up in making you fall for me also" Takumi said winking at her.

Misaki blushed hard. " W-What makes you think I'll fall for you".

Takumi smirked. " Well seeing how bad Misa chan is blushing I can only assume your already falling for me"

" What!, Get out you annoying captain" Misaki yelled dragging Takumi out her house.

 _' Wow she's strong, better not make her extremely mad in the future'_ Takumi thought as Misaki somehow threw him through her door.

Takumi stood outside Misaki's door as she stood up against the frame of the door. " Goodnight Misa chan, I guess I'll see you tomorrow when you calmed down".

" Yes, meet me tomorrow again after work, we have alot of things to talk about but I can't say them now... I just need to think about a few things first" Misaki informed Takumi.

" Ok, make sure you lock your door, and don't open for strangers, though I think they might regret coming to your house for you to beat them up, don't try to cook... In fact should I come in and cook-"

 _Bam!_

Misaki shut the door in Takumi's face. He heard her mumble " _just go already, baka_ "on the other side of the door.

Takumi chuckled as he walked away from her house and headed towards the palace.

Misaki sighed as she took a step outside her house. She hadn't done her duties as a Goddess in awhile since she met Takumi. She walked deep into the forest while her mind wandered to Takumi. Who would have known that he knew her in the past and more importantly that he liked her. Then her mind drifted to Yui. Misaki knew that somehow that wasn't the last time she would see Yui and she wasn't looking forward to it.

Misaki stopped walking realising she wouldn't be able to focus on what she was doing unless she cleared a few things with Takumi. She turned to go back home but before she could move another step she remembered something. Misaki rasied her hand to the sky and a light began to shine from her hand. The light flew up into the sky and disappeared. Misaki smiled, knowing that one special family would be happy in the morning. She then turned and returned home.

 **The palace**

Takumi returned to the palace and upon entering his room he was greeted by Yui.

" Yui I thought I-".

" Yes, do not enter your room, I know but I wanted to be the one to tell you the good news" Yui cut in.

Takumi raised his eyebrows slightly. " Good news?".

" Yes" Yui said getting excited. " I asked my father to let you be my bodyguard for tomorrow while I go in town tomorrow".

' _More like begged your father'._ Takumi sighed " Fine, I understand..is there anything else?'.

" Inform your friends that they should be coming along too, there's a special restaurant I want to treat you guys at".

" Ok, I will notify them so you can go now" Takumi stated.

" Fine" Yui pouted as she walked out of Takumi's room. The moment she was outside his room, Yui smirked to herself. ' _I'll show you what your messing with Misaki"._

 **The next day**

Yui had pratically dragged Takumi, Tora, Kuuga and Hinata all through the town, showing off to everyone what handsome men she had close to her. Especially Takumi, which annoyed him.

" Takumi why are we being dragged along with Yui, you're the one she likes" Tora groaned. Kuuga and Hinata nodded in agreement. The three of them weren't big fans of Yui, which said something if Tora of all people didn't like her.

Takumi sighed. " I'll ask her how much longer". Takumi walked over to Yui, who was currently picking out a new dress. " Princess, don't you think it's time you let the others get to their jobs".

" No, you are all suppose to be with me the whole day " Yui answered folding her arms.

" Then I am sorry but I will go against your orders and we will leave to go to our post-".

" NO!" Yui yelled grabbing the attention of everyone around her. " If you stay at least and just grab something to eat with me, I'll allow the others to leave now" Yui added.

Takumi's lip twitched. " Fine, but let's get to that place you wanted to eat at now".

 **Maid Latte**

Misaki had just walked another satisfied customer to the door and was about to turn and help out the other maids with their customers when she heard the door bell ring. She looked back and was greeted by Princess Yui and Takumi.

" Hello again, table for two please~" Yui was the first to speak out of the three standing by the door.

' _Again?. Did Yui meet with Misaki already?. Don't tell me she still stalks me'_ Takumi thought looking at Misaki.

" Yes, this way masters" Misaki bowed and lead them to their table.

Yui walked up to the table and pulled Takumi's chair close to the one she wanted to sit in. Takumi didn't argue and just sat down. Soon after Yui took her sit with Misaki standing waiting for them to order.

Yui picked up the menu "Hmm, We'll take whatever is best on the menu and I don't want to have to wait for it long" .

"Yes" Misaki replied then left.

Once Misaki was gone, Takumi turned to look at Yui.

" What are we doing here and how do you know Misaki" Takumi asked wanting to get to the bottom of things.

Yui smiled." One we came here to enjoy some food and two I think you already know that I make Sen keep an eye on you, we don't want something to happen to you now".

" We both know that's not true Yui, I can protect myself and don't need no one to keep an eye on me" Takumi hissed. Yui had been getting on his nerves for years and now he felt he was soon at his limit. " What are you really planning".

" Nothing that you should concern yourself with and by the way you might want to cancel your plans with her tonight, my father wants you to meet with him tonight, so that means you won't pick her up tonight and take her to her house" Yui smirked. She knew that in some way she had power over Takumi. Well that's what she thought.

Misaki came back and placed the food on the table. She could see that something had happened between the two while she was away bringing the food. " Is there anything else you need ".

Yui turned and look up at Misaki and gave her the fakest smile Misaki's ever seen. " I would love to speak to your manager in private".

Misaki thought about for a second and then nodded. She lead Yui to see Satsuki. Once Yui meet with Satsuki, Misaki decided to use this opportunity to talk with Takumi. She walked up to the table and saw him looing around the room like he was just observing everything.

" Uhmm, Takumi, are we still meeting up tonight" Misaki asked gaining his attention.

" Sorry but I'm afraid I can't make it, apparently I have something to talk about with the king" Takumi sighed hoping Misaki would understand.

" So, in other words Yui dragged you in here and now dropped this important meeting with the king on you right"

"Yes" Takumi chuckled and Misaki laughed along with him.

" Well it can't be help then can it, well enjoy your food I have to get back to work but I'll talk to you some other time" Misaki stated then walked off.

Yui walked out of the staffroom where she just meet with Satsuki. She grabbed Misaki's hand and told her not to move from where she was standing then went to tell Takumi to wait for her outside.

Misaki and Yui stood in the staffroom staring at each other. Yui had asked Misaki to meet her in there for a quick chat.

" What do you want this time"

" I invited the maid latte workers to a party being held in the palace in my honor" Yui replied.

" And?".

" You are to come along as well".

" Why should I do as you say" Misaki questioned.

" Because it will be alot of fun...why... are you scared you won't fit it, that others will laugh at you...hmmm then I am right... you're not fit for Takumi" Yui said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

" Fine, I accept your invitation, not because of that but to show you what ever you have planned won't work against me" Misaki answered back with full confidence in her voice.

" Well then I will see you there" Yui told Misaki before she left and walked out the door.

Misaki looked at the door Yui just walked through. ' _let's see what you have planned princess'._

 **Later that night ( The palace)**

Takumi knocked on Yui's door and heard her say come in. Takumi walked into her room and saw her sitting infront of her mirror.

" Yui, I went to meet your father and he said he didn't need to see me" Takumi yelled.

Yui smiled. " Well it stopped you from going over to Misaki's house didn't it, plus you have better things to worry about. The party for me is tomorrow and you have to decide what your going to wear".

" Yui your pushing my limits do you know that'

Yui smirked. " Limit, hahaha, Takumi dear you are loyal to my father and that means you won't leave him, so that means your mine because my father gives me what I want and I want you so...you know just listen to your masters every command...like dogs do... yes I prefer that... be a good dog and follow your masters command"

Takumi looked at Yui with rage in his eyes. " Like a dog?.Well then Yui don't be afraid when I bite back at you"

Yui glared at him " I'll forget you just said that, now go and prepare for the party". Yui watched as Takumi sighed and left her room. Yui looked at her mirror and began brushing her hair. _' It will be an exciting party, especially with what I have in plan for Misaki'_ Yui thought smirking.

 _ **The end of another chapter. This chapter was extremely short but we promise the next chapter will be very long. There will be some Yui and Misaki conflict at the party and you guys will enjoy the next chapter. The next update might be Tuesday hopefully. Please review your thoughts. We have a preview of the next chapter below**_.

 _ **PREVIEW**_

 _"_ _She's a filthy maid trying to seduce Takumi, can everyone here believe that" Yui said._

 _" Yui if you try to touch me again I swear I'll break your hands off" Misaki yelled._

 _" Whose the joke of the party now, princess?"._

 _" Misaki, what are you?" Takumi asked_

 _" Takumi please" ._

 _" Guards seize her now" Takumi yelled._

 _ **Until next time. IamGio & Violet167**._


	8. The party

**_Hi guys, after all your waiting here is chapter 8. First we would like to give a shout out to everyone who read the story and those who reviewed. Secondly we must say that your reviews are worth reading at the end of the day. Some of them are really funny and now let us begin._**

Misaki looked up at the palace walls as the carriage she was currently in, began to enter the palace grounds. Apparently Yui had sent them a carriage to show how much she appreciated them coming. But Misaki knew that Yui probably made the driver make sure that Misaki was in the carriage and she was right. Misaki began to get a little bit nervous as she saw that the carriage would soon come to a hault infront of the palace. Truthfully, she was confident about walking in there and facing Yui but she remembered that she hadn't got the chance to tell Takumi she was coming and for some odd reason it bothered her what he would say when he saw her. Misaki had just planned to wear one of her dresses she had home but the manager and the other girls disagreed with her.

 **One hour ago...**

 _" Misaki, what on earth are wearing" Satsuki yelled looking at Misaki's attire._

 _Misaki looked down at her clothes and saw nothing wrong. " What?...I look fine to me"._

 _Honoka, a fellow maid, waved her finger in front of Misaki's face. " That's because you have no sense in clothing and you try to act all innocent as though it's nothing but can't you act like a girl for once and take pride in wearing better clothing" she said coldly._

 _Misaki shivered at the way Honoka was talking to her and she could of swore she heard the manager mumble something about a black Honoka._

 _The manager turned and smiled at Misaki, " Come on, my nephew likes to make clothes and left some here so you could wear one of his dresses and I'll explain it to him later"_

 _" Are you sure that's alright"._

 _" Of course, now lets not waste anymore time okay... go in the staffroom and pick one you like, put it on and then show it to us." Satsuki said pushing Misaki towards the staffroom._

 _Ten minutes later, Misaki walks out in a midnight blue dress that is snug at the top by her chest area followed by a sliver belt right underneath her chest that lifts up her chest slightly. Then bottom of the dress falls loose down to the floor._

 _" Aww Misaki you look so beautiful" Satsuki squealed as she ran and hugged Misaki._

 _Misaki blushed " T-Then are we good to go now"._

 _"No we're just getting started, next is hair and makeup" Erika answered._

 _In the middle of trying to pin up Misaki's hair, the front door bell signaled that someone had entered the latte._

 _" WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING" A male voice yelled._

 _The maid latte staff looked around to see Satsuki's nephew Aoi._

 _" A-Aoi we're just borrowing one of your dresses" Satsuki stuttered hoping Aoi wouldn't have one of his litlle panics he does when someone touches his clothes.._

 _" I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the fact that your pinning up her hair when you should put it on a side" Aoi explained._

 _" WHAT!" The girls said in unison._

 _Aoi walked over and pushed them aside, then began to do Misaki's hair while the girls stared in awe at his creation. Aoi pinned her hair on aside since he saw that she had alot of hair down to her waist and decided she should show it off plus it will also still show her back. He only did light makeup touches on her since he said she was perfect just how naturally beautiful she was._

 _Once Aoi was done, everyone had to agree that Misaki looked beautiful, which just made Aoi brag about himself. Misaki herself couldn't believe that she could look so amazing. It was like looking at a different person. They all wished Aoi goodbye and thanks before they got into the carriage and headed off to the party._

Misaki got out the carriage with everyone and followed the butler that was to escort them to the party. Misaki was stunned with how the inside of the palace looked. To put it simple it was beautiful. Everything you looked at showed something the noble people would have and more. Misaki was glad she came because she always wanted to see what the inside of the palace looked like.

The butler told them to wait one moment while two other butlers standing infront two grand doors, opened the door for them. Misaki walked into the ballroom and it was full of chatter, you could hear the classical music being played and see the food and drinks lined up on tables.

The maid latte crew wanted to head over to get drinks and Misaki decided to go with them until she saw some familiar faces. Takumi's friends were standing right where the drinks were and she knew wherever they were he would be.

" Sorry guys, I'll go and check out th-" Misaki was trying to get away from going towards his friends and bumped into someone. " Sorry I wasn't loo-...T-Takumi"

" Misaki?" Takumi looked down at the girl standing before him. All he was trying to do was get to his friends when he bumped into someone and it turned out to be Misaki. Once he got a good look at her, he realised how beautiful she looked and when he looked around the room he saw that almost every male there had the same thought since they were all staring at her. It kind of made Takumi want to just take her from the ball and hide her so he could be the only one to see how she looks.

" Uhmmm...Is something the matter Usui" Misaki asked seeing as though he was looking at her with no expression on his face.

" No but why are you here" Takumi questioned.

Misaki played with her hair a little bit avoiding eye contact with Takumi. " Yui invited the staff ...why?".

" Yui?, that's odd I wonder what's she up to now" Takumi said. " I thought you were not a fan of dresses and stuff".

Misaki blushed. " I'm not.. but uhhm...am I not dressed right for the party...the staff helped me and well...I thought it looked beautiful".

Takumi turned his head a little to hide a blush from Misaki. ' _How can she be so cute when she blushes'._ Takumi calmed himself and then replied. " You're right, you look absolutely beautiful and people may think the party is for you".

Misaki looked at him and after a second or two began to laugh followed by Takumi.

" What? I'm not kidding " Takumi chuckled.

The maid latte crew left Misaki since they saw her with Takumi and thought it would be a good idea to leave her with him so they could ' bond '. They also had to get their manager from around there since she was spreading moe flowers all over the place looking at Takumi and Misaki.

Seeing that Misaki's friends had left, Takumi took this chance to invite her over to have a drink, which Misaki kindly accepted. They both walked over to the table with the drinks and Takumi could hear his friends whistling behind him. He looked back and saw them all smirking.

Takumi shook his head. ' _when will they grow up'._ He looked over at Misaki who was trying to choose between the many different drinks. Takumi picked up one and handed it to Misaki " This one is the best and it has in no alcohol".

Misaki happily took it especially since she had to drink no alcohol.

" So how do you like the palace, this is your first time right... I remember when we were younger you always wanted to see the inside" Takumi stated trying to form a conversation with Misaki.

" It's amazing, you should be glad you get to live here".

" Only when Yui goes out of the country" Takumi joked.

" Hahaha, okay that's pretty bad, you poor soul" Misaki teased patting his back while Takumi pretended to be hurt.

" Hey, to cheer me up save me a dance for later okay".

Misaki looked at him. It couldn't hurt to just dance with him right. " Okay" Misaki answered taking a sip of her drink.

" Announcing the arrival of her highness, Princess Yui" A voiced announced and not soon after Yui came walking down the stairs with a huge smile on her face followed by Sen.

Yui scanned the room until her eyes landed on Misaki and Takumi standing side by side. At first they were watching her when she arrived but they seemed to look away and continued their conversation.

Yui looked back at Sen. " Keep Takumi busy for at least ten minutes" she ordered and Sen bowed then walked off to complete his task.

As Yui stepped off the stairs a group of girls swarmed her to compliment her on her dress. Yui was currently wearing a pink dress that the top hugged her chest maybe a little too tight and the bottom was an A-line skirt that fell right down to the floor. She had her hair pinned up and completed with a diamond tiara placed in the middle.

Yui noticed that Sen had sucessfully seperated Takumi and Misaki. Yui smirked and told the girls around her to follow her. She walked over to Misaki with the most fakest smile on her face.

" So you came Misaki, it's nice to see you" Yui said.

" Yes, well I said I would come" Misaki answered.

" Who is this Yui, I never saw her before" One girl amongst Yui asked.

" This is Misaki and she's friends with Takumi, who as you know belongs to me" Yui stated as her smile began to decrease.

" Friends with Takumi?" Another girl asked.

" Well actually, She's a filthy maid trying to seduce Takumi, can everyone here believe that" Yui said laughing. Yui felt good after the other girls reactions.

" A maid?" .

" Who does she think she is to try and seduce Takumi"

" A commoner trying to seduce a noble so typical"

Yui smirked. " I actually just wanted to let her know that she should give up but she was so determined to go against me...hahaha...I guess commoners are getting really bold, aren't they"

Everyone around her nodded. " I wonder what his parents would say if they knew what kind of girl was trying to cling her way unto their son. These" Yui pointed to the girls around her " are the people that Takumi should hang around not someone like you who will drag down his reputation"

" Are you really this desperate for Takumi " Misaki finally answered.

" No.. I'm just trying to let you know where you stand...hmmm. let's have an example, lets say I break this cup everyone here will believe what I say and not you right...if I say you harassed me, they'll believe me right away so...realise what your dealing with now and leave Takumi, I love him and he loves me" Yui explained.

" No he doesn't" Misaki replied.

" Yes he does" Yui almost yelled back. " You are the one that's making him not have enough time for me, you are the one that is trying to trick him into ignoring me, you are the one trying to seduce a guy that belongs to someone"

Misaki sighed. " Tell me Yui, if he really loved you would you need to work so hard to get his attention. You wouldn't right".

The girls around them started to give comments like , " That's right" and that Misaki may have a point.

Yui started to get very upset because the girls seemed like they were ready to agree with Misaki. Yui looked around the party and saw that no one other than the girls around her would see what she's about to do. Yui extended her hand and pushed all the drinks unto the floor. The guards heard the sound of the glasses hitting the floor and ran over to them.

" All of you stay quiet or else" Yui warned the girls around her. The guards approached them and asked what happened. " This girl here" Yui said pointing at Misaki. " Knocked down all these drinks here and I asked for an apology but she wouldn't say anything".

" Look here miss, apologise to her highness now" One of the guards ordered.

" No" Misaki answered.

" What?... are you going against the royal family right now. Apologise now, so we don't have to cause a much bigger scene than this one." The guard ordered again.

" No" Misaki repeated.

" Then shall we bring the people you came in with and let them help solve the problem" This time Yui spoke.

" No" Misaki clenched her fist. Getting the maid latte staff involved in this situation was not something she wanted. " I'm sorry"

" For what" Yui asked smiling.

" For damaging something that belongs to the royal family and not apologising to her highness" Misaki continued on.

" Great, apology accepted... you may go now" Yui told the guards. Once the guards were gone, Yui looked at Misaki. " You see, you may put up a fight but one way or another I'll make you do as I wish. Girls I'm asking your help to keep this girl away from the guy I care about please, who's to say that she won't try to seduce the guy that one of you likes".

" I hate to break it to you but I will never do as you wish... apologise?... I did that to not bring others into your foolish games and I won't put myself in the position that you will drag the people I care about into your foolish plans again so I hope you savour me saying I'm sorry because that is something you will never hear me say to you again" Misaki growled. If Yui wasn't careful she would make Misaki snap.

" You're telling these girls to help you but it's clear that they don't like you. Each of them probably tried to seduced Takumi and you got in their way threathening them and the only reason they stuck by you is because your the princess and their families force them to stick close to you. Yui stop this crazy obession you have for Takumi, as I said before you're not making me scared of you but you just make me see you as lonely and desperate" Misaki explained and the girls around them began to snicker.

Yui clenched her fists. " Let's have a chat in private outside".

" Sure".

Misaki and Yui stood outside alone. Yui began to walk circles around Misaki. " I have to say I underestimated you but that doesn't mean I'll give up because in the end I always get what I want".

Misaki shook her head. " Yui I'll stop acknowledging your presence from now on since I don't want to hear the next stupid thing that comes out of your mouth".

" Do you think I care what you do, I don't even acknowledge you much either".

Misaki sighed. " You know what Yui I think the further you try to push me from Takumi the closer I get to him. So stop withh your stupid plans to get him to fall for you which everyone knows will not happen".

Yui gritted her teeth. " Your wrong he loves me, if he had to write what he loves about me he would have alot to write"

" If he had to write what he loves about you, you wouldn't even need one sheet of paper but if he had to write what he hates about you I feel that the kingdom might run out of paper" Misaki replied.

 _Slap!_

Yui had just slapped Misaki across her face." How dare you say that. What you're saying are lies".

" Apologise for that now" Misaki warned her.

" Why should I" Yui asked. " I can do whatever want to you, I'm not scared of you" She said as she began to push about Misaki.

Misaki grabbed Yui's hands. " Yui if you try to touch me again I'll break your hands off" Misaki yelled.

" W-why are getting on like this" Yui stuttured.

Misaki had enough of Yui and the slap only added fuel to the fire. Misaki took Yui by her neck and began to squeeze the air from Yui's body. " Trust me princess I am somebody you should be scared of " Misaki said as she released Yui, who dropped to the floor panting for air. " Who's the joke of the party now princess".

Misaki left Yui outside alone. She knew if she stood there any longer she wouldn't be able to control herself and that might cause others to find out about her secret. Misaki rushed out of the ballroom and decided to head home.

 **Meanwhile**

Takumi left Sen not wanting to make Misaki wait for him any longer. But as he was looking for her, he spotted her rushing towards the exit. Takumi then saw a furious Yui come from the same direction that Misaki had just came from and he knew what happened. He was about to chase after Misaki when someone grabbed him. He turned around and found all of his friends standing behind him.

" We've got a problem, it seems a gang of thieves are on the loose. They took the party as a chance to hit the town and it would seem their dangerous. They were spotted trying to get out of town." Kuuga spoke.

" Which side?".

" They're trying to escape through the south road".

" Gather everyone and head there now, I'll got there first" Takumi ordered then ran off. The south road was the direction Misaki would go if she was going home. Takumi ran off not staying to hear what else Kuuga had to say, all he hope was that Misaki would be there until he got there.

" Takumi, Takumi" Yui called grabbing unto him but Takumi pushed her aside not even caring to look back and see if she was alright.

 **South road**

Misaki tried to cool down herself while she was heading home when she felt someone approaching her. She turned around and saw four people standing behind her. ' _Just great'_ She thought. She really didn't need this right now. All she wanted to do was control herself before she did something reckless.

" Isn't it a little bit too early to be leaving the party" One very huge man spoke.

" I think it's great that she left early, we could take her with us and have some fun with her later" Another man said licking his lips.

" You guys have no shame, but I'll allow you to take her" Another voice said. Misaki realised that there was a girl amongst them. After that, the others started to close in on Misaki.

" If you don't go your seperate ways now, you'll regret it" Misaki warned them but they only brushed it off with a laugh.

" Come here beautiful" A man reached out his hand to touch Misaki but she grabbed him and punched him right in face sending him flying on the ground. When the man flew on the ground, all types of jellewery came out a bag he was holding.

" H-How did she do that"

" Who cares, take care of her and lets go" The woman yelled.

Misaki decided there was no point in running since they will probably chase her so the only option would be to fight back. Misaki's hands began to fill up with bright lights in each of them. The thieves stood there shock since this was something they had never seen before. It was something no one had seen before until now. A very angry Goddess.

Misaki threw the the lights at two of the men sending them in the same position as the guy on the floor. One of the men was sent flying into the air crashing into a tree. It was only the woman and Misaki left. The woman pulled out a dagger and charged at Misaki only to have the dagger taken away from her and being kicked by Misaki sending her unto the floor.

Misaki finally let out a breathe of relief until she felt another presence there. She looked back and was greeted by two emerald eyes.

" T-Takumi" Misaki stuttered out.

" Misaki, what are you" Takumi asked. " What was all that you were doing just now".

A tear fell from Misaki's eyes. She didn't want Takumi to find out about her so soon " I-I ugh... I gotta go" She said ready to run off but Takumi grabbed her.

" No, talk to me Misaki... help me understand" Takumi begged. The last thing he wanted was for her to disappear from him.

" Takumi please let me go"

"No, tell me"

" I have to go and don't stop me"

" NO!, If you telling me means you'll leave me then I don't want to hear it then, I'll act as though nothing happened, just please stay" Takumi begged.

Misaki looked into his eyes he saw care, worry and love. Something she hadn't seen much in years other than from the maid latte workers. Misaki knew she could trust Takumi. Misaki nodded and relaxed herself until she saw the guards running coming towards them. Miaski had to think quick. She used a spell on the thieves that would make them forget what happened just in time before the guards reached them and the woman had woken up.

The woman realising her situation decided to run.

" Guards seize her" Takumi yelled. He waited until he found his friends to tell them that he will be walking home Misaki and that he would talk to them later.

He walked over to Misaki and held her hand. " Come on, lets get you home".

"S-Sure but can you let go of my hand" Misaki asked.

" No, I don't want anything to happen to Misa chan again, so I'll stick close to you and protect you" Takumi replied and Misaki blushed. " Maybe I should move in with you".

" Don't even think about that you pervert".

 **In the palace**

Yui stood in her room throwing everything she could find. She didn't even want to attend the party. It was all pointless to her.

" Your highness please calm down, maybe since you know that Takumi likes her maybe you can give up now" Sen stated picking up what Yui threw.

" Give up!... are you mad. I'm not giving up until Takumi is mine or until she's dead. I want you to investigate everything about her, don't miss a single thing. She thought that's all I could do, well I'm done playing nice. I'll ruin her and everything she loves." Yui yelled. " I'll show her what I'm capable of doing" she said as she threw something at her mirror. " Tell my father I wish to speak with him tomorrow".

 ** _The end of yet another chapter. Again we would like to thank all those who continued to read the story, thank you very much we appreciate it. As usual tell us what you think about this chapter. Until next time. IamGio & Violet167. :)_**


	9. The truth

_**Hi guys, we're back with a new chapter. Firstly as xXAmixellaXx suggested, we got someone to edit our chpaters and that person is Dun..Dun...Dun...Whiteangel83. The person who drives the hate train on Yui. If you don't know what we're talking about then check the reviews and see. Secondly, Thanks to everyone who continued to read our story, thank you so much.**_

 ** _Violet167: School is soon starting back so that means updates may or may not be early but who knows_.**

 **Misaki's House**

Takumi and Misaki walked hand in hand to her house. Takumi claimed he didn't want to let go of her hand, for her safety over and over so Misaki just went along with it. She knew that even though Takumi said that they should just forget about what just happened, she couldn't do that. It was better to maybe tell him right? She'll just have to see how the night goes.

When they reached Misaki's place,Takumi unlocked Misaki's door for her and stepped aside for her to walk in. They both sat down in her chairs and just tried to relax.

For some odd reason, Takumi kept staring at Misaki, who sat in a chair in front of him.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Misaki asked. It was kind of getting annoying and it bothered her somehow. Could it be that he was starting to doubt being around her. She really hoped that wasn't it.

"Why is Misa-chan sitting across there? Come here." Takumi said, patting a spot next to him.

"Are you crazy? Of course not. Who knows what you'll do." Misaki answered bluntly. Being close to him like that is the last thing she wanted to do right now.

Takumi smirked. "Don't tell me, Misa-chan is afraid to sit close to me because she feels she'll fall for my charm?"

Misaki's lips twitched slightly. " What?! Of course not." Don't let him get to you Misaki, you can hold your ground against him.

"Who knew Misa-chan would easy fall for me"

Misaki clenched her fist.

"And I thought it would be hard to-".

"Fine, fine...I'll sit next to you okay?" Misaki said as she got up and walked over to him. She couldn't believe it only took nearly ten seconds to win her over.

Misaki sat down, an arm length away from Takumi. But Takumi had other plans and pulled her right next to him making her blush.

"W-What are you doing? " Misaki stuttered and decided to move away but Takumi made sure his hands were secured around her, so she couldn't get away.

"Making sure you stay close to me." Takumi answered.

Misaki sighed. It was better to give up than to continue arguing. She decided to change the topic to what happened tonight. "About tonight, I think it's better to explain it now since you clearly saw some things".

"You don't have to tell me. I'm fine with not knowing now" Takumi replied.

Misaki shook her head. "No, I want to tell you now".

Takumi gave her a stern nod and Misaki took it as her cue to begin. "When I was younger my mother told me I was different from everyone else and at some point in time I would have to leave them for my safety. My mother told me about this house being out here and so, I came to live here. I had to leave my family because there are people known as Nretians who would hunt down people like me. People who you may call a Goddess or God".

Takumi's eyes widened. "A Goddess...!"

"Yes. I am Misaki, Goddess of the night." Misaki stated and waited for Takumi's reaction nervously.

"So those people who hunt down people like you, where are they?" Takumi asked.

Misaki shrugged. "I've been keeping them off my track so I guess that they don't know I'm still alive".

"Then that's good". Takumi said and Misaki nodded. He paused for a moment. "But what really happened to your parents?"

Misaki lowered her head a little. "I don't know, I never found out what happened to them" She said as tears began to run down her face.

Takumi took held her chin up and began to wipe away her tears. "Hey, don't cry, I'm here now so things will be better okay".

Misaki nodded and wiped her eyes. "You're making me look weak, you know that?"

"Really?"

"Yes, a Goddess is to be strong and not show fear or weak emotions like this". Misaki explained.

Takumi chuckled. "Well you sure are strong and show no fear to anyone, plus I don't mind being the only one seeing this side of you". That reminded him about her and Yui tonight. "What happened tonight with you and Yui"

Misaki sighed. "She tried to embarrass me tonight and it didn't work. She just doesn't know when to give up"

"I'm sorry about this but Yui has always been like this. It's really something I can't control which is why I decided not to live in the palace anymore" Takumi said.

Misaki was shocked. "You're not going to live in the palace?"

"Nope, it will be much better if I live home so that Yui can't get into my business and you can over to my house" Takumi explained.

Misaki gave a playful slap on the chest."Why would I want to come over to your house, you pervert".

"You know you want to see my house after all these years, why? What were you thinking". Takumi smirked.

"N-Nothing". Misaki stuttered and looked away from him. Misaki didn't say anything after that. Well, If she did say anything, what would she say to him right now? This felt much more frustrating than dealing with Yui. She had to do something just to take her mind off of things.

"I'm going to ugh…. go outside for a moment". Misaki said, still not looking at him and ran over to her door, opening it and going outside.

Takumi was surprised by her getting up so suddenly and leaving just like that. But he had to admit he felt a little relieved by her leaving so he could think about somethings.

How could the girl he use play with on a daily basis when he was younger, be a Goddess? These things just don't happen everyday. Sure he has seen some weird things since he became the captain but this just topped them all. What if others were to find out about her? Especially the king. The king would try to take her and make her a weapon for his own use.

Takumi sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was going to be a long night. He would give Misaki a moment or two before he would go and look for her. All he hoped was that she wasn't planning on running away.

' _Dammit_ '. Takumi thought as he got up and ran outside her door to look for her. He didn't think about the possibility that she would run away from him. He just hoped that he could find her if she really decided to run away. But somehow he knew if she did decided to run away that the odds would be on him to find her since she knew every inch of the forest, unlike him.

 **Meanwhile**

Misaki was sitting by the lake, regretting that Takumi had to find out she was a Goddess so soon. Eventually, if tonight didn't happen, she would have told him at some point in time. But right now just seemed like the worst time for him to find out.

To her, it seemed like he was just accepting her to not hurt her feelings but maybe deep inside he was scared of what she was. Every story she read about people finding out about Gods and Goddesses existing, ended with people being scared of them. There was only the slightest chance that people would accept them.

Misaki sighed and brought her knees up to her chest so she could rest her head on them. She needed some time to think, just one moment alone. She sat there for five minutes just staring at the lake doing nothing when she heard someone yelling her name.

"MISAKI!"

 _'Takumi?'_ She thought.

"MISAKI!"

She realised it to be Takumi's voice. He must have gotten worried about her. She felt that he was getting closer to her, so she got up.

"Oh, there you are-, Misaki wait" Takumi yelled as he saw Misaki was about to run away from him. "Please don't go, just stay. I know we have some things to speak about but let's not run away from them right now. We just need to talk things out" Misaki nodded in agreement.

The two of them then sat side by side looking at the lake. No one talked for awhile. It was like they were both thinking about what to say, until Takumi broke the silence between them.

"I'm not gonna lie to you but at first, I was a little uneasy about you being a Goddess." Takumi stated.

"Who could blame you? Everyone wouldn't just accept someone who was completely different from them. They would be scared and try to avoid that person." Misaki replied shyly.

"Misaki I-" Takumi stopped when he saw that the moonlight suddenly began to cover the whole lake, which is weird since it usually would just stay in the middle of the lake. He looked over at Misaki and saw that she was just calm and he realised that this might be something that had to do with her.

He watched as the moonlight started to draw closer to them until it stopped right in front of Misaki, who in return just held out her hand to touch the moonlight. The light then moved from Misaki's hand and went back to covering the lake only.

"What was that just now?" Takumi asked, looking at the lake.

"When someone dies and and wishes for the one they love to be okay and well, the moonlight will cover the lake and come to where I am, so that I can bless their loved one with a life of happiness. Sometimes their hearts yearn for a wish and so, I grant them." Misaki explained.

"What kind of wishes?" Takumi asked again.

"The usual stuff. 'please help them to find a new love' or 'I wish that they will not worry about me anymore'. Sometimes it's the same thing over and over again." Misaki concluded.

"Ah, I see." Takumi realised how important Misaki was to everyone. It was a little bit of a disappointment that no one would know about her except him. "Misaki, I now realize that even if you're a Goddess, it may not matter to me since you're still you and you do all these things for others you've never even meet. So I would like it if you'd allow me to get to know the Misaki that is a Goddess." He concluded.

Misaki looked over at Takumi and saw how serious he was saying that. Somehow, it made her feel that maybe there would be one person to accept her as it is and that person would be Takumi.

"Yes." Misaki agreed

"Then lets start over." Takumi said extending his hands to Misaki. "Hi, my name is Takumi Usui, Captain of the royal guards, childhood best friend of Misa-chan and Misa-chan's future husband."

 _Smack!_

"I thought you said it's a start over, then why are you still being a pervert?!" Misaki growled.

Takumi laughed. "I thought it would be fun to tease you". Takumi admitted. "Come on, it's your turn.

"Fine. My name is Misaki and I'm a Goddess". Misaki said. "I'm also the one who will murder the perverted captain one day".

"Really, I better run for my life then." Takumi joked and soon after Misaki laughed along with him.

"Aah, it feels good to laugh comfortable now, things have been a little hectic these past few days...I just wish I could just get away from it".

Takumi thought about it for awhile and then had an idea. "So why don't we?"

"What?" Misaki turned to look at him, confused.

"There's a festival in a town near here, so I'm just thinking why don't we go and get away from everything" Takumi stated smiling. "You know, from Yui and everything else. It will hopefully bring back some memories from when we were younger and maybe we can bond much more over this"

"This doesn't sound like a bad idea. When should we leave?" Misaki asked.

"Right now!" Takumi laughed. "The sooner the better."

Misaki laughed along with him but still agreed. "Okay, so we will need to pack and-, Crap..what about work." Misaki remembered. She didn't think about work. How would she tell Satsuki about this?

"Don't worry, I'll handle everything just pack while I go to the palace and get some things. It's a three day trip by the way." Takumi replied.

"Ok, lets do this. It will be nice to be able to just relax for awhile." Misaki admitted. "Go on then, I'll be ready by the time you come back." She said, getting up.

"Okay." Takumi said getting up also. "I'll be back soon, so don't worry about anything. I'll send a message to your boss."

Misaki nodded. "Okay, hurry and go before it gets late, you don't want to meet those type of people like earlier again do you?"

"Misaki, did you forget that I'm the captain and plus I have a badass best friend who's a Goddess? I'm entirely safe." Takumi joked.

Misaki gave him a fake laugh. "If you let anyone know about me being a Goddess, then you'll be a dead captain".

Takumi's sweat dropped. "Misaki, I know you're joking with me since you know I won't tell anyone but that sounded a little scary for a moment".

"Who says I was joking." Misaki smirked. "Be careful on your way back." She said before leaving and heading to her house.

Takumi stood there by the lake speechless. For a moment there he was scared for once in his life. But now that he thought about it, he doesn't have to worry about it because he'll do anything to protect Misaki which means he would keep her secret to his grave. Takumi left the lake and headed towards the palace.

 **The palace**

The party was already over and everyone had gone home, including the maid latte staff. Yui had decided that she wanted to take a stroll around the palace to get some fresh air to think. But all her mind went to was Misaki. She remembered Misaki's words clearly. The party was meant for her to embarrass Misaki not the other way around. Sen was started to get concern for his mistress, when he realised that she had stopped suddenly looking over at two councilmen speaking. And so he listened along with Yui.

"It's obvious that with how things are going with the princesses attitude that she may not become the future queen" The councilman #1 said.

Councilman #2 nodded in agreement. "If anything they will have to find a better successor for the throne".

Yui clenched her fists watching the two councilmen walking away carrying on with their conversation. "Sen, is that true that I may not be in line for the throne?" Yui asked her servant.

"I heard about a rumor like that but I never thought it would be true. I guess it is." Sen answered.

Yui closed her eyes trying to think for a moment. "Forget about meeting with my father tomorrow. We have bigger things to worry about. If anything, I need to become queen. I need that power behind being a queen. That's what will help me get Takumi." She told Sen. "I'll become the princess everyone wants and take what's mine at the coronation."

"So are you going to leave that Ayuzawa girl alone now?" Sen asked.

"No, I still have to deal with her but I need to think about what I will do to her seriously this time. I've been too immature before but now I realised I've been threatening the wrong person. I should be threatening Takumi." Yui explained.

"But he won't agree to what you say easily no matter what." Sen stated.

"That's why I need to make sure I'm a candidate for the throne, then everything will happen in time, all in good time Sen." Yui smirked and walked off to her room.

 _ **The end of another chapter. We hoped you enjoyed it. You can look forward to their little trip. Please reivew your thoughts as usual. Until next time**_


	10. A trip

**_Hi guys, SO.. we're back with a new chapter, and we would like to thank guest- 100TH review for reviewing as our 100th review._** ** _CONGRATS *Claps* we finally made it to one hundred reviews._**

 ** _Gio: YAY, *tears of joy* I love you._**

 ** _Violet: Thank you for all those who continued to follow our story_**

 ** _Gio: Thanks a bunch, it really means a lot to us!_**

 ** _Violet: We have a lot in store for this story so please do continue to follow this story._**

 ** _Gio: yeah, we have A LOT! LIKE, A LOT, more than the food I eat each day, which is A LOT, so yep._**

 ** _Violet: LOL but yes, so be prepared for our future chapters. Some will cry maybe._**

 ** _Gio: I cried. Cause I'm too emotional._**

 ** _Violet: And to think she's the one who helps write the story and is getting emotional over here_**

 ** _Gio: no, it's the onions. :"(_**

 ** _Violet: Hahaha really, but without any more delays please enjoy our chapter down below:)_**

 ** _Angel: OH wait. OH! Don't forget about MEEEE! I'm the editor~ *waves hand like a maniac trying to get attention from the corner.*_**

 ** _...-.- (unimportant lol XD)_**

 ** _Violet: Oh gosh yes we remember you. Shout out to Whiteangel83. * Pulls her out the corner*._**

 _Five months left…._

 **That night**

Takumi had informed Kuuga that he would be absent for a few days and asked to have someone send word to Misaki's boss, Satsuki, saying that she would also be away from work for the next few days. Which led to him being teased by his friends saying that they might be expecting a nephew or niece during his trip with Misaki but Takumi denied them that nothing of the sort would be happening.

Sure he has feelings for Misaki but that doesn't mean that he will try anything like that. Misaki hasn't even said how she feels about him yet so how could he think about all those other things that lured into his mind.

Takumi was currently on his way back to meet Misaki on his horse, which he decided to take with him so they wouldn't be walking all night and it would make the trip easier for them. His horse came to an halt when he saw Misaki standing up by the lake with a bag in her hands, while looking down at her feet which were drawing circles in the ground. He got off of his horse and walked over to her.

"Uh hmm." Takumi cleared his throat to get her attention.

Misaki looked up and found Takumi standing a few feet from her. "You know I can sense you from the moment you entered the forest and I would like to know why on earth did you bring that thing with you." She asked pointing at his horse.

"Why…? You're not still scared of them are you?" Takumi questioned.

"N-No, uhm it's just that I.. never mind." She replied looking away from him. She always had a thing about horses even up to this day which is why she never got on one. Well until now but she wasn't about to let Takumi find out one of her weaknesses.

Takumi went up to her and took her luggage from her and tied it onto the side. He then motioned for her to get on the horse first. Misaki turned and walked over to the horse, resting her left foot in the stirrup then held onto the saddle to pull herself up. Once she was finally on the horse, Misaki closed her eyes and tried to think of something else.

' _So she really is still scared of them, nothing much has changed huh'_ Takumi thought.

Misaki looked over at Takumi. "W-Why are you taking so long? Let's get going." She barely managed to say.

Takumi chuckled. "Okay."

He got onto the horse and settled himself behind Misaki.

"You're too close baka!" Misaki yelled. She could practically feel his breathe on her neck.

"But we don't want Misa chan to fall off now do we?" Takumi asked knowing what her answer would be.

"F-Fine." She answered and Takumi moved closer. "You pervert, I didn't say you could move closer to-"

"Yahh!" Takumi slapped the rope to the horse making it move off and startling Misaki.

"Oh, that scared me." Misaki said putting a hand on her chest when the horse stopped. "You baka, what was that-".

"Yah" Takumi called again so that the horse moved forward but then he would stop it again at a certain point. "Misa-chan must be quiet and enjoy the ride or else."

"Why you little bi-"

Takumi cut her off. "Should I do that again and maybe this time don't stop the horse and make it go faster and that's not the type of language a girl should use Misa-chan."

"Fine, I'm shutting up and enjoying the ride." Misaki muttered.

Takumi smiled and allowed the horse to take them to their destination. He wanted this trip to be a memorable one for both him and especially Misaki.

 **Fifteen minutes later…..**

"How much further is it?!" Misaki asked looking back at Takumi. She was really starting to see that the town he was taking her to wasn't as close as she thought it would be.

"We should be there soon- wait you can see the lights now?" Takumi said as he could see the town lights up ahead. "We're here."

Misaki turned around and saw the town lights that Takumi mentioned. They couldn't compare to the ones back in Seiki, where she lives but they were still beautiful. Every inch of the town was covered in different colored lights.

"It's beautiful." She said smiling, admiring the view.

Takumi smiled at her reaction. "Come, let's go find somewhere to stay for the night since you must be tired from the ride."

"Haha, yeah, the ride." She said scratching her head.

Takumi headed towards an inn and got off of the horse, followed by Misaki. They tied the horse to a nearby post and walked into the inn.

"Welcome!" The Innkeeper greeted them both with a welcoming smile.

Misaki smiled in return to the Innkeeper.

"Misa-chan, why don't you go and sit while I speak with her about getting our rooms." Takumi said and Misaki nodded walking away from him to take a seat.

"So will that be two separate rooms?" The Innkeeper asked.

"No, I'll pay you extra if you tell her you're full and we'll have to share a room" Takumi stated, pulling out a bag of money.

The Innkeeper looked at him wide eyed before snatching the bag from him.

"Haha, thanks! Here's your key, room number, and the stairs to your room is just to the left of the waiting section!" he smiled and pushed Takumi away from the desk "Go, go! Enjoy your stay here, if you have any questions just give a call, there's a bell next to your bed, just ring it, and one of our maids will be right at your service, okay, bye!" The Innkeeper said turning to count his money.

Takumi walks over to Misaki. "It looks like there is only one single room left so we will have share."

"WHAT!?" Misaki yelled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had to share a room with him, oh hell no. She was ready to march on over to the Innkeepers desk and ask if there were any other Inn's they could stay at but Takumi blocked her path.

"Let me go! I'm sure there's an Inn with separate rooms!"

"Nuh uh, I already payed." he said knowing that she'd give in.

"Fine." She crossed her arms and followed behind him, as he lead the way to their room.

"This is it." he opened the door and let Misaki enter in first. She took a look around then facepalmed.

"..."

"What's wrong Misaki?" She pointed her finger across the room. One bed. For two.

"I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Misa-chan." He said with a smirk.

"Baka!" Misaki blushed and punched him on the shoulder.

Takumi chuckled and decided to look around the room, there wasn't much, except for a small bathroom, kitchen, and a small table. He went over to a window, hearing people chattering outside below.

Takumi looked out the window and realised that there were many people holding lanterns. Curious about what they were doing with them, he called for Misaki to go check it out.

"What is it Takumi?" She looked over his shoulder and saw the lights as well.

"Since you obviously didn't have a fun time at the party, maybe we can have enjoy ourselves here."

Misaki thought for a bit, thinking whether she should go or not, but it did seem like it would be enjoyable, so what harm would it do? "Okay then."

Takumi smiled. "Yay! Let's go then!" .Takumi was already at the doorway waiting eagerly for her, "Hurry up Misa-chan!"

Misaki walked out with him, almost getting knocked over by a group of people.

But someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closely.

"Careful Misaki." Takumi turned her around and held out his hand, "Hold my hand."

"Why?" Misaki asked wondering whether to take his hand or not.

"We wouldn't want you getting lost now, would we?" He leaned his hand in closer "C'mon Misaki."

Misaki hesitantly reached for his hand. "Okay, I'll allow it this once just to please you." She stated firmly.

When her hand intertwined with his, she couldn't help but feel like it belonged there. There was an unfamiliar feeling she never felt before. That reassuring feeling that shows a person really truly cares for you. It scared her, but..

 _Maybe, it was love._

"Misaki, hey Misaki, if you don't snap out of it or I will kiss you."

"W-Wait what?!" She backed away, hand over her lips. She was lost in her thoughts, she didn't pay attention to the world around her.

"Um Takumi, so now that we're here." She said looking around, kids running around with wooden swords, some with dolls, toy cars, and other small things while couples were holding hands and kissing. It made her feel a slight tint of jealousy from their affections.

"Let's find out what this is all about first." Takumi stated, pulling her along, walking towards a stall. There was an elderly man standing behind the stall. He had various things Misaki had seen in Seiki and some things she had never seen that intrigued her.

"Good Evening folks, how can I help you?" The elder man greeted with a cheerful smile.

"We're new here and we would like to know why everyone has a lantern with them. Is it for a special occasion?" Takumi asked.

The elderly man nodded. "As you may know the festival starts from tomorrow, so the villagers decided to have a little event before it starts, just for everyone to get into the spirit. We would take a lantern, make a wish and then release it into the sky" The man explained. He then reached down below for something and pulled out a blue lantern. " Couples usually come here to buy lanterns and release them together and make wishes for each other as soon as midnight comes, so I'll give the both of you a lantern to release with everyone else at midnight, okay?" He added handing the blue lantern to Takumi.

"Oh no, we'll pay for it" Takumi said reaching to get his money from one of his pockets but the man just told him no that it was free.

"You both remind me of my wife and I when we were younger. If only she was still here" The elderly man stated handing the lantern towards them. "Take it, please."

"Okay then how about we buy something from you and get the lantern as an extra?" Misaki implied.

The elderly man nodded and led her to a section of jewelry. Gems adorned silver chains, bracelets that had beautiful carvings, as well as hairpins with small decorations, but the one that caught her eye most of all was a butterfly hairpin, with small vines which were wrapped around the stick base, giving it a natural look.

"I'll take that one-"

"I'll pay." Takumi took out some money and handed it to the man.

"Takumi let me pay!"

"No, I'm a gentleman and won't let you pay."

"Pfft, gentleman." She rolled her eyes and sighed, every time she was going to pay for something, he'd get the upperhand and pay for it.

"What a nice young man you are, paying for your girlfriend."

Misaki blushed and opened her mouth to say they weren't a couple but Takumi cut her off.

"Thank you! I really do try my best to treat her well but she doesn't acknowledge it." Takumi replied with a hand on his chest.

"What!?" The man eyes widened. He then turned to Misaki. "Young miss you should really appreciate him. Who knows if you'll find someone like him again!" He scooted over to where Takumi was letting out a depressed aura. "Poor lad, his feelings being rejected, I've felt the pain.." he started patting Takumi on the back. "Don't give up son, DON'T GIVE UP!"

Takumi looked up and wiped his tears away. "Thank you sir, I appreciate your kindness." He smirked and looked over to Misaki.

Misaki couldn't believe this. She looked over at Takumi who was enjoying this. Takumi just set her up didn't he?

"Takumi!" She glared at him and snatched him by the shirt. "I'm sorry for wasting your time sir, but we really must get going!" She gave him a wave and dragged Takumi somewhere else.

"Young love." The old man said to himself watching Misaki drag Takumi away.

Misaki took him to an empty pier, panting from all the running.

"Looks like Misa-chan wanted some privacy." Takumi said with a smirk.

"N-No! I just wanted to get away from there as soon as possible!" She said standing up, and took a look around, seeing that they were next to a body of water, right across was the village shining with lights and music.

"Misaki, want to take a ride?" He stood next to an abandoned row boat, which was in perfect shape.

"Um, sure."

Takumi allowed Misaki to take a seat in the boat first, then he pushed it off a little and got in, not caring if his pants got wet. Misaki leaned to the side of the boat and rested her hand in the water as Takumi water felt nice in her hands, cold, but either way it was a good feeling.

"It's almost midnight right?" She said still playing with the water.

Takumi nodded continuing to row the boat, stopping at a perfect spot.

They had a view of the village from afar; the stars shone down upon them, reflecting on the water. It wasn't so bright, by the fact, the moon was being blocked by some bothersome clouds.

Takumi pulled out the lantern. "Everyone's going to release their lanterns soon, so we have to be ready."

Misaki nodded. Moments later she looked up at the sky and saw that lanterns were beginning to fill it up. Misaki looked at them amazed by how they light up the night sky. It was like adding more stars.

"Come on, let's release ours quickly." Takumi said resting the lantern in both of their palms. Misaki saw that the lantern wasn't lit up so she did what she always does back home. She snapped her fingers and the lantern immediately lit up.

"How did you do that?" Takumi asked staring down at the now bright lantern.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Misaki answered with a smirk on her face.

"Well, I'd like to get know all of you and I mean ALL of you." Takumi teased.

Misaki stared at him confused until she realised what he was speaking about.

Smack!. "You pervert!" Misaki mumbled enough for Takumi hear.

Takumi laughed. "I'm kidding Misaki, you know you're easy to tease."

Misaki turned and looked away from him. "Whatever"

She turned her attention back to the lantern, both of them were holding, which in turn made her blush slightly because she saw that their hands were tried to think about anything other than that and turned her focus to the lantern. They both let it slowly float away, accompanying the hundreds of other lights.

"Wow..." she looked around from the boat and saw lanterns everywhere.

"This is so beautiful." She let her hand go out and reach for another lantern, before it touched the water.

Takumi watched her face light up when she got another lantern and let it go. Yes it's beautiful, but you are much more. He thought while continuing to stare at her.

"Misaki." He called, getting her attention

"Yeah?" She moved a bit closer to him. Takumi got out the butterfly hair pin from before and showed it to Misaki.

"We forgot to put this on you, turn around." She blushed? saying that she could put it on herself, but failed on many attempts to get it in the right place in her bun.

"F-Fine." She sat between his legs looking straight across, the redness never leaving her cheeks.

He let his fingers slide across her neck purposely making her shiver.

"S-Stop that!"

"Haha, sorry Misaki." He said as he slid the hairpin into her hair bun, it looked even better now.

"Well, my work is done, and I have to say it's a masterpiece." He said complimenting himself

She looked down at her reflection in the water, examining her hair.

It was amazing.

"Thanks, Takumi." She gave him a smile as a red hue spread his features but he hid it looking away.

"No problem." Takumi replied. He had to change the topic quickly. " Let's make our wishes now, close your eyes and say your wish to yourself then open your eyes".

Misaki nodded and closed her eyes, followed by Takumi.

 _'I wish we could stay like this forever'_ Misaki wished.

 _'I wish you would always be by my side, Misaki._ ' Takumi wished.

They both opened their eyes the same time and smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's go back to the inn it's getting late and you really need to rest" Takumi said picking up the paddles and heading back to shore. He took his time to get back to shore and once he had reached there he got out of the boat and pulled it out of the water. He held out his hand for Misaki to take to get out of the boat. She took his hand and stepped out of the boat.

"That was fun while it-" Misaki was saying but someone cut her off.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY BOAT" A voice yelled.

Takumi and Misaki looked over to see a man with a broom in his hands. "We used it to go on the lake" Takumi said calmly and loudly in bluntness.

"Yes, but without my permission." The man replied gripping the broom tighter. "You guys will have to pay".

"Ok, how much do you-"

"Not with money, a good beating with my broom will do you some good!" The man stated waving around the broom.

"Then I guess there's only one thing we can do now." Takumi stated before grabbing Misaki's hand. "Run!" He whispered to her and then turn and to run off with her.

"Eeehh! " Misaki exclaimed as she ran along with Takumi. She looked back and saw that the man had started to chase them which made her laugh and soon after Takumi joined her. Misaki felt young, free and in this moment very happy. She had to thank Takumi for bringing her here. Hopefully the rest of the trip would be as fun as this moment and it would maybe make them bond more.

 ** _So this is the end of another chapter. Please tell us your thoughts on this chapter as usual and review. Until next time~_**

 ** _Violet, Gio and angel~ ;)._**

 ** _Angel: *quietly in the corner* and the unimportant editor...lol..._**

 ** _P.S. Gio: I deleted most of my stories because of the new school year. Sorry, i just knew I wouldn't have the time, and studying came in the way so yeah. :'(_**


	11. A trip part 2

**_Hi guys we're back. It was a long wait but we're finally here at chapter 11. Thanks to those who R &R the previous chapter. We hope you guys enjoy it._**

 _Five months left…_

 **The next day…**

Misaki opened her eyes and was greeted by the rays of the sun that were creeping through the windows. She waited for her eyes to get fully adjusted to the now brightened room. Afterwards, she got up in a sitting position on the bed and looked over at Takumi who slept on a small couch which made his feet hang off at the end of it. His body wasn't meant for a couch that small but there was no way in hell she was going to get into a bed with him.

She remembered how much fun they had the previous night, but she forgot something that night also. She had to share a bed with him. Once they had got back to the Inn, it had finally came back to her that they were staying in a room with only a single bed. But with a little convincing, she got him to agree to sleep on the couch.

 **Last night…**

 _Misaki and Takumi were laughing about their encounter with the owner of the boat they had used. They had barely managed to lose him and were very surprised by how fast he was, considering how old he looked to them. They both made it back to the Inn and headed up the stairs to their room._

 _Takumi opened the door for Misaki, being the gentleman he claimed he was, letting her enter first. When she stepped inside, it felt like deja vu all over again. She now remembered in that moment that they had to share their room._

 _Misaki face palmed."This cannot be for real." She said, peeking through her fingers._

 _Takumi chuckled and walked into the room. He got comfortable on the bed and watched as Misaki glared at him for acting as though nothing was wrong with their current situation. "What...? Did you think that since we left, the room would magically get two rooms?" He asked, teasing her._

 _Misaki turned away from him. "Something like that." She mumbled under her breath._

 _"If it bothers you that much, then just snap your fingers like before and make another bed appear." Takumi said, remembering how she made fire appear in the lantern earlier. It still amazed him how she did it so easily._

 _Misaki sighed. "Because I'm a Goddess, doesn't mean I can do everything." She explained. Being a Goddess had its limits and things like making a bed appear, is something she cannot do nor would she ever try to. "Anyway, move to the couch over there and let me get to bed. I'm tired." She added, pointing to the couch across from the bed._

 _"Why should I? I really wanted to spend the whole night with Misaki. You may have to do something to convince me to sleep on the bed." He told Misaki, winking at her._

 _Misaki's lip twitched but then she got an idea and began to slowly walk over to Takumi cracking her knuckles. "Oh I'll convince you alright." Takumi's sweat dropped. 'Lord help me now' He prayed to himself._

 **Currently...**

Misaki smirked knowing she was able to convince him. She decided to take a shower before Takumi woke up and so she headed towards the bathroom and locked the door. She stripped herself of her clothes and turned on the tap so water came from the pipe above her.

The water felt good on her skin. It was the perfect way to wake up in the morning until she turned off the water and realised she forgot her clothes. _'How on earth could I forget those?'_ She looked around and saw a cloth big enough to fit her body so she wrapped it around herself and opened the door to peak at Takumi who she thought was still asleep. She tried to sneak across to where she saw her clothes but when she was about to reach for them a voice interrupted her.

"Well isn't this a good sight to wake up to, Misa chan~"

Misaki looked over to where she heard the voice and saw that Takumi was staring at her which in turn made her blush.

"You pervert!" Misaki said getting ready to walk over to him and beat the living daylight out of him when suddenly, the cloth around her dropped to the floor making both her and Takumi blush.

Misaki reaches down to get the cloth while Takumi turns away from her trying to hide his face.

"T-That was all your fault you pervert" Misaki stuttered, holding the cloth tighter than ever.

Takumi tried to regain himself and decided to tease her. "No it wasn't, but you know, Misa chan has a really nice body".

"Baka!" Misaki yelled throwing everything she could find at him. Including a lamp.

Takumi dodged her throws, grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. Once he got inside he locked the door and slide down it to the door. 'Is she trying to give me a heart attack'. Takumi looked down at his lap and saw a slight problem. _'Thank God for cold showers'_ He thought taking off his clothes.

 **Minutes Later….**

Takumi came out of the bathroom, fully getting over what had previously happened. He wasn't lying when he said she had a good body. She had perfect curves and-, Stop it Takumi. He had to stop thinking about it before he would have to go take another shower to cool off. He walked out and saw Misaki sitting on the bed minding her own business not even noticing that he had came out of the bathroom.

Takumi cleared his throat trying to get her attention, which worked. Misaki looked up and saw Takumi looking at her from the bathroom door. Her eyes immediately met his causing her to turn away blushing. It wouldn't be easy to look him in the eye after what happened with him seeing her naked.

"A-Are we going to go somewhere now, we slept in till two already." Misaki said, still not looking back at him.

"We were out pretty late last night huh? Ok, so let's go look around the town now." Takumi replied drying his slightly wet hair.

Misaki nodded. "I'll wait for you out the door." She said, getting up from the bed.

Takumi watched her walk from behind and tilted his head slightly and watch her walk away and then snapped out of the trance she somehow put on him.

Groaning out loud he buried his face in the towel. "Damn it." After quickly drying his hair, leaving it in a complete mess, he walked out the door and followed after Misaki quickly.

She looked behind and saw his hair. "Takumi, aren't you going to fix that?"

"What?"

She pointed to his head "You should at least brush it." She patted his head, trying to get the strands that were poking out go down. "You're hair is a softer than I expected." She added, finishing up his hair.

Takumi blushed at what Misaki had just said. Does that mean that mean she wanted to touch his hair before? She really was planning on killing huh? Takumi grabbed her hands and lead her out the Inn. "Let's go."

 **In the town…**

The old man they had spoke to was right. Everyone seemed to have gotten in the spirit over night for the festival since the streets were extremely busy. Apparently, the festival would take two whole days since there would be a lot of things to partake in. There was a lot of singing, dancing, different kinds of jewellery and clothing that came from many different places, varieties of food and a lot more.

Misaki ended up at a stall with books, reading about the festival. "The festival is to attract outsiders to to get indulged in our way of living and to relax and come together to have two days of fun. More importantly, it is to celebrate the royal family, especially our princess Yui-, so wait you brought me to a festival practically for Yui, and want me to get over what happen with me and Yui?" Misaki sent and extremely deadly glare towards Takumi almost saying, 'Are you kidding me?!'

Takumi casually just scratched the back of his head and laughed. "The irony right? No...Okay?" He said seeing that Misaki was somehow angry. "It was the only thing I could think of at that moment so please understand." He added giving her what looked to be puppy dog eyes.

'What the hell, how am I supposed to argue with him if he keeps on looking at me like that?' She thought, surrendering to him. "Fine but only this once."

Takumi smiled to himself, knowing he succeeded in winning her over. That was a close one there. He looked over a little bit from them and saw that there was a stage set up and there was a huge sign that said there would be a concert for about four hours straight. "Hey, let's and check out what that concert is about." Takumi told her, pointing to the location the concert would be at.

"Wait, but that's for four hours and we haven't even eaten yet." Misaki exclaimed reading the sign.

Takumi grabbed her left hand and lead her over to the concert. "It's two o'clock right now, so I'll go grab some snacks while you go find us a seat, then once it's over we can grab something before going back to the Inn." He explained.

Misaki nodded in agreement. "Okay sounds good to me. I'll go find a seat so you can go get the food...here's some money-" She stopped talking once she realised Takumi had left the moment she mentioned about money, so she proceeded to find them some seats.

After Misaki had found them a good place to sit down she was browsing the crowd when she saw Takumi with a hand full of food. Her mouth was literally wide open. How much food did he think both of them would eat?! He did this before too ( Chapter.3 on their little date). She waved and yelled his name to get his attention. He spotted and her and walked over to her.

"Well there you are Misa-chan. I thought I would never-, why are you glaring at me like that?" Takumi asked sitting down. He noticed that Misaki seemed to be giving him an angry look.

"Because you bought all of this food!"

"But I didn't, all I did was went up to one stall to buy us some food and all of a sudden people started giving me free stuff for some reason."

"What do mean by 'some reason' thats weird!"

"Maybe it's that, I made their flowers bloom." Takumi said casually, "Oops, I'm getting surrounded again, lets run!" He pulled Misaki by her sleeve and ran away from the swarm of fangirls.

...

"Ugh, that was tiring." They managed to escape the fangirls and come back to their desired seats that thankfully weren't taken.

"Try not to do that again." Misaki glared at him for the problem they were put into.

"You jealous?"

"Of who?!"

Takumi laughed and handed her some snacks, "Here eat this."

"I refuse now." She said stubbornly.

"Oh come on Misa, its tasty~"

Growl. Misaki blushed and snatched the food and took a chomp out of it.

"You like it?"

Liked it? She was in cloud 9. She kept eating it, not answering his question, but he got the idea that she loved it. Takumi chuckled at her expression towards the food and ate his along for her.

The concert began shortly after and was filled with many performers singing, dancing, acting, showing art and much more. It was something that they both enjoyed to the fullest. The concert was almost over but one of the performers decided to pick two people out of the audience for fortune telling, and it so happened that both Misaki and Takumi got picked. They got up on the stage and sat side by side each other facing the performer lady.

"So what would you like me to predict for you?" The performer lady asked settling out her cards on the table.

"I'll like to read my future with Misa-chan please " Takumi replied.

"WHAT!" Misaki yelled.

"Okay, let's see then- oh my" The performer said looking away from them. "How am I so supposed to break the news to him..." She muttered under her breathe.

"What do you see, tell me I can handle it" Takumi urged. He really wanted to see what the lady would say about his future with Misaki.

"Fine then, the two of you…...have no future together, I see fire and ice and that means you two are very incompatible and you will not have a future together. If you still wish to pursue the relationship then there will be many obstacles to face."

After hearing what the lady had to say, Takumi literally got up and walked away sulking. Misaki got up from her seat and ran after him.

"Takumi wait." She yelled reaching for him.

"But Misa-chan, we're not compatible with each other ehh."

"What?"

"Who knew that would have happened?"

"Seriously, you believe that fortune? Were you really going to leave me because of that?" Misaki said and immediately regretted it soon after.

Takumi was totally surprised by her outburst but got over seeing that somewhere in the future he would have a future with Misaki.

"Err, I mean-".

Takumi smiled and entwined his hand with Misaki's. "Come on, it's getting late and you need to be fed."

"Hey, don't talk to me as though I'm a kid." Misaki muttered trying to pull her hand away from Takumi but he somehow managed to have a strong grip on her, that not even her could get away from. After realising that she was trying to pull her hand away from him, Takumi tightened his grip even more.

Misaki sighed. It was no use going against his will so she allowed her hand to get comfortable in his. She wouldn't admit it to him but she really liked the feeling of both of their hands joined together.

Takumi decided that they should just get something to take back to the Inn to eat instead of staying out the rest of the night. Since the concert was four hours long it was currently six o'clock in the night and Takumi kept saying it was best for them to go back to the Inn and get some rest since he knew the last day of the festival would mean they would have a lot more things to do before they leave to go home. They just placed a random place to get food from since they didn't know where they would find a special place to their liking.

 **Inside the restaurant…..**

Takumi allowed Misaki to sit down while he went and got food for them. She waved him off and headed to the bar to ask for water. Once she got the water we began to take a few sips of it until she felt someone very close to her. She looked back and saw a lady who had pink hair. Since the lady's head was down and she had on a cloak over her head, Misaki didn't notice much features.

"I knew you would have sensed me, I never thought I would see the day I would be this close to a Goddess!" The lady whispered enough that only Misaki could hear. "We'll meet again." The lady added before disappearing in a crowd.

Misaki was frantic. Someone knew about her. She grabbed for her water gulping down the entire thing. Why on earth did it taste so different now. She looked down in front of her and saw her water untouched . She smelled the cup in her hands and realised it wasn't water but a very very strong alcohol.

She got up from where she was sitting and ran out the door heading towards Inn. Takumi was only to see a glance of her running out the door when he had came back with the food. He could only assume that she was going back to the Inn for some odd reason.

 **In the Inn…**

Takumi opened the door to their room and walked in to see Misaki laying on the bed not moving. He rested the food in the kitchen and walked over to the bed to see if she was okay.

"Misaki, Misaki!" He said shaking her to wake her up.

Misaki groaned after a few shakes. "I'm hot" She announced all of a sudden.

Takumi's eyes widened. Did Misaki just say she was hot. "Are you okay Misaki? Do you want me to open a window?"

"I'm hot! I need to take off my clothes. I feel really uncomfortable!" She replied, groaning over and over.

"Misaki are you drunk?" Takumi said then checked her breath. When did she have alcohol. "I'll get you some water so just say here ok?"

"I don't want water! I just want to take off my clothes...! It feels really uncomfortable." She replied beginning to undress herself but Takumi stopped her.

"Misaki, are you trying to seduce me?" Takumi questioned.

"Yes" Misaki answered shyly. "So will you do me a favor and help me get out of these clothes?"

Takumi's sweat dropped. _'This is going to be a long night'_ He thought.

 ** _The end. So let us know it what you feel about this chapter by again sorry for updating late. Until next time~ IamGio, Violet167 & WhiteAngel83._**


	12. A trip part 3

_**Hi, guys we're back with our new chapter. It's been awhile but it's finally here. We have to say our reviews dropped slightly, we were still thankful to those who reviewed because we got to know what you thought about the last chapter but hopefully everyone will enjoy this chapter also.**_

 _ **Violet: Also guys, I will be doing a new story, entitled ' All I Need' ….full official summary of this might be in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Angel: Hey guys! It's Angel. Heads up, me and Violet here are also doing our own little collab in a few weeks or so! It's going to be based off Pirates in the 18th century! So be sure to check it out if you want some adventurrree!**_

 _ **Violet: You can all look forward to both of these stories coming very soon!**_

 _ **Angel: If yall wondering where Gio is...we honestly don't know either XD! Guess she's been a little busy.**_

 _ **Violet: She left us alone hahaha**_

 _ **Angel: BAH! Enough blabbering! LOL. Just read the chapter...I think you guys will REALLY like this one. Let's give round of applause to Violet and Gio for making it this far!**_

 _ **Violet: This little kiddo is right, so please do enjoy :)**_

 _Previously..._

" _I'm hot! I need to take off my clothes. I feel really uncomfortable!" She replied, groaning over and over._

" _Misaki are you drunk?" Takumi said then checked her breath. When did she have alcohol. "I'll get you some water so just say here ok?"_

" _I don't want water! I just want to take off my clothes...! It feels really uncomfortable." She replied, beginning to undress herself but Takumi stopped her._

" _Misaki, are you trying to seduce me?" Takumi questioned._

" _Yes. Misaki answered shyly. "So will you do me a favor and help me get out of these clothes?"_

 _Takumi's sweat dropped. 'This is going to be a long night' He thought._

Takumi gulped and turned around to look for something that would hold her down for the night. He had a hard time trying to control himself, especially when he was seeing Misaki right in front of him trying to unbutton herself.

"Takumi..." Misaki whined for his attention.

"Y-Yeah?" Takumi said, still not laying an eye on her.

"Help me undress, p-please." Misaki said boldly, getting off of the bed. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Will you?" Misaki pouted, snuggling her nose into his neck.

"W-Wait, stop. No I don't want to ". ' _Yes you do.'_ he thought.

Misaki giggled and started to twirl his hair around her finger. "Lies hehehe, then how about if you do this for me, I do something for you." she said, smirking seductively.

Takumi was totally speechless. What the hell was he hearing right now? He had to be dreaming. He slapped his face just to be sure. Nope, not a dream. He looked over at Misaki who was biting her lower lip, oh so very tempting that it made his stomach start to heat up on the inside. What was she planning on doing to him.

He began to feel a hand by his chest area and looks down to see the buttons of his shirts slowly being unbuttoned. He had to stop her now before he lost control.

"Misaki look-" She yanked his shirt off, throwing it on the ground.

He was about to resist her but it all happened so quickly when she smashed her lips onto his, her fingers tracing patterns on his muscular chest. He was trying deeply to fight the urge but when Misaki started to nibble on his bottom lip and forcefully pried it open when he wouldn't comply with her, that was the last straw for him. How could he hold back any longer when she was torturing him this much. She literally kissed the hell out of him. Misaki wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. He would definitely have to apologise to her tomorrow because he couldn't hold back anymore. Takumi kissed her back fiercely and she pulled back, gasping for air but he pulled her back to him and kissed her again.

Takumi slightly pushed her back onto the bed carefully, and climbed on top of her. He unlocked their lips to look down at her flushed face.

"Misaki, if we don't stop now, I don't know what I'll do….should I continue? " He asked. He still had to make sure she was maybe in her right mind and she wanted to stop. Takumi didn't want to force himself on her if she didn't felt like going further.

Misaki nodded and Takumi immediately lowered his face to hers slowly but was stopped by her hand. "IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED ME TO SAY YOU PERVERT!" Misaki yelled smacking him in his face.

Takumi was shocked. Wasn't she the one that lead him on first? He sighed. She really is going to be the death of him but then again he wouldn't want a experience like this with her being drunk.

Misaki suddenly jumped up from laying down on the bed and leaned over to get rid of everything in her stomach. Takumi caught her and held unto her as she spilled everything unto the ground and collapsed into his arms.

Takumi sighed and tried to lift her up and took her to the couch to lay down for awhile as he cleaned up the mess she made. Once the room was cleaned up he still had one problem. How was he going to get her out of her clothes? She couldn't just sleep in the ones she had been in the entire day. He squatted down beside her on the couch, with a bucket of warm water and a cloth he had brought to clean her.

Takumi first lifted her head slightly and tied up her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way. Next he began to wipe off her face with the warm water from the bucket and afterwards, the hard part. He decided to put his shirt over her dress, which fit her loosely, then he slide down dress to her knees. Thankfully his shirt was big enough to cover up her body and the corset she was wearing. He completely pulled off her dress and got a nightgown for her to wear. Takumi successfully brought the nightgown from her knees to her chest area, where he removes his shirt and buttons up her nightgown.

Takumi sighed for the third time that night. He had went through so much trouble to get her dressed for bed but he didn't mind it if it was all for Misaki. He carried her over to the bed for her to lay for awhile by herself and he went to freshen up himself.

Takumi walked out the bathroom fully refreshed in a loose pants and shirt. He walks over to check on Misaki, sitting on the bed by her side gazing down at her. He runs his fingers through her hair and plants a small kiss on her forehead, ready to head to the couch to sleep when Misaki's hand grabbed onto his shirt stopping him from moving.

"S-Stay" Misaki said, half awake and half asleep.

"What?" Takumi asked. He had to be very cautious around her now because of what happened before.

"P-Please don't leave me….stay please." She repeated again, but this time her hand lets go of his shirt.

Takumi thought about it. It wouldn't hurt to just sleep in the same bed as her since they had did it before and he wasn't looking to give up this rare opportunity. He slid into bed with her and rested her head on his right shoulder. Misaki snuggled closer to him.

"Feels nice." She stated, falling asleep.

Takumi smiled to himself. ' _You're so sly, Misaki_ ' he thought before he too fell asleep.

 **The next morning…**

Misaki woke up to a very painful and throbbing headache. She tried to lift up her body but something was holding her down from getting up. She look to her right and saw a familiar person with blonde hair, sleeping peacefully beside her. Instead of shoving him away at the sight of him, she did something she never thought she would do. Misaki began to run her fingers through Takumi's hair, smoothing it out so she could clearly see his face. She had to admit he looked pretty cute when he was sleeping and this was something she would never ever tell him.

As much as she wanted to stay like this, which was strange to her, she had to deal with her headache. Which had her thinking, how on earth did she wake up with a headache and when did they both come home? And that's when she remembered everything. From the woman who knew she was a Goddess to the point where she said all those weird things to Takumi. Misaki pulled her hands to cover her face, groaning as she regretted everything that happened that night. This action didn't go unnoticed by Takumi as it caused him to wake up from his slumber. Deciding to keep quiet, he watched Misaki mumble things into her palms.

"Why'd I say that? Why did I do that? Why am I talking to myself?"

"WHY THE HELL DID I KISS HIM?!" Misaki grabbed a pillow and threw it at the wall, making all the feathers came out. Takumi was seriously scared right now, and who wouldn't be? But he decided to take a chance and see if she was okay.

"Misaki, is everything-"

At the sound of Takumi's voice, Misaki jumped up from the side of the bed, falling off of it, surprised.' _Crap, he heard everything'_ was the first thought that came to her mind. She looked up at the bed to see Takumi staring down at her.

He just gave her a simple wave and one of his casual smiles which made her blush and looked away from him.

Takumi reached out a hand for her to grab a hold of to get up which she gladly accepted. "Are you okay now...? You didn't look so good last night." He said, pulling her up.

"I-I'm fine, my head hurt at first but it doesn't hurt as much now." She explained, taking a seat on the bed. She still didn't have the guts to look him in the eyes and Takumi noticed this.

"Look Misaki, about last night-"

"Let's just forget that, everything that happened last night ever happened, okay?" Misaki begged. This was the only way she could think about acting normal around him, was if they didn't speak about last night.

"Ok, but it's hard to try and forget Misa-chan trying to seduce me."

"I didn't seduce you, you pervert!" Misaki yelled.

"Really...? ' _help me undress, please_ '." Takumi mimicked her from last night.

Misaki was speechless. She couldn't deny him there because she did say those words. "F-Fine, well now you know that I can't handle alcohol."

Takumi chuckled " I know that a lot now, but why did you drink it then?"

Misaki immediately remembered that strange woman. "There was someone who knew I was a Goddesses and- wait what are you doing?" Misaki asked as soon as she saw Takumi got up and started packing their bags.

"We're leaving!"

"Why?" Misaki questioned.

"What do you mean why? Someone knows you're a Goddess for christ sake, Misaki and your asking why?" Takumi exclaimed, looking at her confused.

"I know what you mean but they could've told everyone in that moment what I really am but they didn't, plus I can protect myself." Misaki explained, trying to calm him down.

"You don't get it do you? I know you can protect yourself but at least just let me help you, I'm here for you now just let me protect you since I'm here now." Takumi said with pain in his eyes.

Misaki could see that he was really trying to do the right thing for her. "Would it make you happy if we leave?" Takumi nodded. "Fine, let's go."

Takumi told her to pack while he went to sign out of the Inn. She really wished she hadn't told him about what happen so it wouldn't have ruined their trip. She grabbed her stuff and headed down to the first floor to meet with Takumi.

Misaki went downstairs and saw him waiting for her by the door. Takumi smiled and open the door for her to step outside. He had his horse waiting by the door and they both got on it and headed back home.

While they were travelling back home, the rain had unexpectedly began to fall extremely hard, which made Takumi take a detour. They came upon a big white house, bigger than any house Misaki had ever seen.

"Whose house is this and what are we doing here?" Misaki asked, looking around as they stepped inside.

"This is my home and we're going to stay here for the rest of our trip of course."Takumi stated casually.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"Nope, just us." Takumi answered.

"WHAT?!" Misaki screamed.

 **The palace….**

"Sen!" Yui called and he immediately appeared behind her.

"Yes, your highness"

"Send this letter to the duke of ranchester, Takumi's grandfather, let him know I have something very important to tell him" Yui smirked handing her manservant an envelope.

 _ **The end of another chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. As usual please R &R. Until next time~ Gio, Violet & Angel.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi guys, we are back and Gio is here now. SORRY for the long wait but finally the wait is over. And here is our new chapter for you guys to enjoy.**_

 _ **Violet: Also I would love to say, " Happy birthday to my friend fany ( Her nickname)", yes I really did this. And now back to the story. Please enjoy it.**_

 _ **Violet: Also here is the summary for one of my new stories , ' All I Need'.**_

 _ **Full Summary: Takumi and Misaki used to date until his grandfather broke them apart. Now he's the CEO of the largest company in all of Asia. What happens when he meets Misaki after all these years but she's not the same girl she used to be years ago. What if she wanted revenge on the walker family?**_

 _4 months, 3 weeks left..._

"WHAT?!" Misaki screamed. Her voice sent echoes in the large hallways of his house.

"What do you mean? Alone? ALONE ALONE, LIKE ALONE?!"

"Yes, no one else but me, and you."He smirked, planting his finger on the tip of her nose as he made his way deeper into the mansion like house.

So many possibilities ran in Misaki's mind as she followed behind Takumi, her traces of footsteps slowing down as she counted the thoughts of being _alone_ with the perverted alien. Again, this is happening.

After what happened between them previously when she was a little tipsy, it didn't seem like it was a good idea to be alone in his house with only him. What if he tried to do something to her. She wouldn't want to hurt him since she's a goddess, so frightfully strong. Misaki just had to hope that this little stay at his house would be over before she knew it.

She lost track of Takumi and silently cursed to herself. _Damn it._ Not bothering to stay still any longer she ran through his house looking him, but he was nowhere in sight. She stopped searching upon realizing she was lost.

"Why does his house have to be so big?"

She groaned and kept walking down the hallways, only lighted with torches and darker than the rest of the house. Misaki was really starting to get scared since she saw Takumi nowhere in sight. As she headed further down the hallways, she realised that there was a room opened but there was no light. She pushed open the door and went in to look for Takumi.

"Takumi...? Are you there?" Misaki questioned, walking into the dark room. Once she didn't get a reply, she decided to leave the room until she felt someone sneak up on her.

"Booo!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAIIII!" Misaki screamed and jumped in terror only to see the amused eyes of the perverted alien.

"Pfft, HAHAHAHA!" Takumi fell to the floor on his knees, encasing his hands over his stomach, hoping to stop but his laughter only filled the halls and annoyed Misaki every passing second.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"Eheh I'm sorry." He says wiping a tear off his cheek "It's just that your reaction was so priceless."

Misaki rolled her eyes and glared at him, "Well you can't just go around and scare people like that!"

"Sorry, sorry I really am, it's just so much fun to see your expressions."

Misaki pouted. "Well it's not funny to me".

"Misaki, I said I'm sorry okay, What can I do to make it up to you, Huh?" Takumi asked.

"You can go jump off a cliff and-"

"Ok so let me give you some clothes to change into so we could get out of these wet ones we have on now." Takumi said.

Misaki looked down at her attire and realised how damp she still was. "I guess you're right about that, but you know I have my own clothes."

Takumi nodded in agreement. "That's true but there is a reason why I would love to see Misa chan in my clothes~"

Misaki stared at him confused. _A reason…..why?_ She watched as Takumi slowly came towards her but feeling the need to be cautious of him, she took one step back while he took a step forward until her back hit against a wall.

Takumi had completely trapped her, using two hands placed on each side of her waist, he kept her from escaping.

Takumi lowered his head to reach her ears. "Do you want to know the reason why?" Takumi questioned. Misaki could feel his breath on her neck, and it made his question oh-so tempting to answer, so she nodded yes even though she knew she might regret it. "Well the reason I want to see you in my clothes, is because it would turn me on." He whispered seductively.

Misaki could not believe the nerve of this guy. _Whack!_

"Owww" Takumi said, rubbing the bruise Misaki gave him on his head. "I can't believe that you would hit me that hard."

"Stop whining, I went easy on you." Misaki mumbled.

"Anyway, let's get you out of these wet clothes. There's a shower right down the hall, I'll go get your clothes." Takumi pointed her in the direction of a bathroom.

Misaki nodded and waved him goodbye, as she headed towards the bathroom. Nothing would feel better right now than to enjoy a warm bath. She opened a door which she thought was the bathroom, since that pervert didn't tell her _which_ door it was that lead to the bathroom. Once the door was completely open, she was to greeted to the sight of a very well polished and exquisite bathroom. She sighed in relief that it wasn't hard to find this bathroom in this big house of his.

She immediately stripped out of her clothes and stepped into a big tub of water. _Nobles really have it good huh!_ She glanced around his bathroom and noticed how everything looked like it fell from heaven. There really was a huge difference between Misaki and Takumi. Even back then, when she still lived with her parents, she remembered that Takumi's family was much more wealthier than hers.

"Nothing much has changed. I'm still not on the same level as him." She said out loud.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Misaki looked up to see the bathroom door slightly opened, and an arm reached out with a hand full of clothes. Takumi then reached down and placed them neatly on the ground.

"I picked out these clothes for you, just pick them up when you're ready and I'll be in another bathroom. Come to the kitchen once you're done." She heard Takumi say before he closed the door back.

Misaki looked at the clothes he had placed on the floor and a smile spread across her face. Sometimes it wasn't completely bad spending time with him. It gave her a feeling on the inside that she just couldn't explained. Misaki rested her head back and looked up at the ceiling. She had a lot of things to think about.

Misaki slowly stepped out the tub and dried off herself with a towel she found close by. She picked up the clothes that Takumi brought her and realised that none of them were her clothes. There wasn't nothing wrong with them in general but just wondered where he got them from.

She walked out the bathroom and headed down stairs as Takumi had instructed to do. _Why on earth doesn't he tell me where everything is located._ She walked around glancing at different sections of Takumi's house. He didn't have many photos of his family but he had many rare paintings and a very old looking drawing that seemed familiar to Misaki. She picked it up and got a closer look at it. _Where do I know this from._

"That's a something we drew together when we were very young." A voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked over to see Takumi standing with his arms crossed leaning up against a wall.

"From when we were younger?" She repeated.

Takumi nodded.

Misaki ran her thumb along the lines of the photo. "Then….why don't I remember this?"

"If I'm not mistaken, we did this a day I was at your house but who knows, since it was a long time ago right?" Takumi noticed that the drawing made Misaki think about her past, which was something she wished she could go back to. Who could blame her. She had to leave her family at such a young age and didn't know know where they are now.

Takumi held out his hand for Misaki. "You may not be able to remember all of your past, with things about your family and everything before that but I'm sure that one day we'll find them. But right now let's create some new memories for you to tell them once you see them again."

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Misaki agreed, taking his hand as he lead her to a room with a chimney so they could warm up.

"I thought we were going to the kitchen." She added as she noted that they had passed the kitchen and went into this different room.

When they entered the room, Misaki saw many pillows on a couch with a lot of blankets and on a small coffee table there were biscuits and tea. The fire from the chimney lighted the room and radiated heat into the room at the same time. _When the hell did he get to do all of this?_

"I thought it would be idea if we slept in here tonight, is that okay with you?" Takumi stated, taking a seat on the couch amongst the pillows.

"No, it seems like good idea to just relax like this. It kind of makes me feel like sleeping." She said, taking a seat next to him.

"The rains falling pretty hard, you could swear it's night since it's so dark out. We could just rest for now and regain some energy." Takumi advised handing her a cup of tea.

Misaki didn't know what she was thinking about the thing did next. She rested her head against Takumi's chest, which in return made him surprise for a moment but he got over it after awhile since for the past few days this happened often.

"I thought Misa-chan hated this sort of thing." He asked to find out what was going on with her.

"I just need someone to lean on right now, just for a little bit, please." Misaki explained, closing her eyes.

"Well of course you can lean on me like this anytime, I'll comply with it anytime." He answered.

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's because I love you, Misaki and I would say that over and over again." Takumi said rubbing her left arm.

"But I-"

"Don't answer that right now, I know what you're going to say but not right now." Takumi cut her off. The last thing he wanted to hear right now, was her rejecting him.

"Sometimes, you're not so bad." Misaki said right before she fell into slumber. Takumi smiled and then followed behind her into slumber.

 **Later that day….**

"TAKUMI!" A voice yelled throughout the house making both of the two people on the couch awaken.

"W-what was that?" Misaki asked, rubbing her eyes and moving away from Takumi.

Takumi yawned and shrugged his shoulders.

"TAKUMI! where are you?" The voice yelled again. _Wait, is that my grandfather? Crap, Misaki's here._

"Misaki no matter what, do not leave this room." Takumi urged and Misaki answered okay.

Takumi ran out the room to look for his grandfather, who stood by his doorway with his trusted servant Cedric.

"Grandfather-"

"Don't you grandfather me, what is it I hear about you and some girl named Mia or whatever. Didn't I tell you not to disgrace our family name, huh?" His grandfather yelled enough for Misaki to hear every word he said.

"Grandfather listen-"

"No, you listen to me, don't hang around that girl any longer or you'll have me to deal with. Do you know how many people will start to whisper. Imagine if the princess knew then how many people know also. There are many eligible ladies out there just leave this one alone." His grandfather explained.

"Young master this is for your own good." Cedric added.

Misaki wiped the tears that began to fall from her eyes. "We really _are_ from different worlds." she says before disappearing from his home.

 **In Misaki's home….**

Misaki appears instantly in her house and is greeted by the same pink haired lady she met before.

"Let's talk." The lady said.

 _ **That's it for this chapter guys. Please read and review as usual. Until next time**_

 _ **~Gio, Violet and Angel**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi guys … We have another chapter here, and Gio, me, is farting. Sorry for the long wait but finally it's here. This chapter may be short but the others will start to get longer since, a lot is going to be happening.**_

 _ **Violet: ' All I Need', new chapter will be posted sometime after this.**_

 _Previously…_

 _Misaki appears instantly in her house and is greeted by the same pink haired lady she met before._

 _"Let's talk." The lady said._

"How did you know where I live?" Misaki questioned, taking a seat in one of her chairs. She really didn't have the energy to confront this strange lady, so she decided to just find out who this lady was.

"Oh, I just knew," The lady replied, looking around Misaki's house. "You have a really nice home," She added.

"Thanks but uhmmm….can you tell me who you are? I get a strange feeling from you and I can't tell what you really are," Misaki said. She kept getting the feeling of a human around this lady but still yet something close to a Goddess.

"I'm completely human but I can do things other humans can not." She said quietly under her dark cloak.

"...Then who are you?" Misaki was confused, slightly scared, but wanted to know who this woman was, and what she wanted.

"I am," the lady dropped her cloak to the ground, revealing her face and body fully to Misaki, "Sakura Hanazono, with the spiritual gift of _Prophecy_ but it takes awhile for me to really use my power since I'm pretty much human."

"Then you're like a demi God," Misaki concluded.

"I guess you can say so…" Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Then why did you come to find me?"

Sakura thought about it for awhile. "I don't know the exact reason yet but when I saw you before I realised that you were a Goddess, and a very strong one indeed. I just got a weird feeling that I was suppose to come to you…..so here I am!" Sakura explained smiling.

"Then…..does that mean you're suppose to tell me about my future?" Misaki asked. On the inside, she was very excited to meet someone who was almost like her but on another note she was scared about what her future would look like. ' _What if Takumi's not in it- What the hell am I thinking?'._ She thought smacking her forehead at her ridiculous conclusion.

Sakura didn't know what to say after seeing Misaki just smack her head all of a sudden. "A-As I said before, it takes awhile to be able to see your future but I'm guessing that if I stay around you for awhile then it might come to me quickly."

"Then that's okay with me, you can stay-"

Sakura stopped her immediately. "No no, I actually have somewhere to stay in town and I will be gone for a few days."

"Oh, then thank you for introducing yourself but I'm extremely tired so I will have to excuse myself," Misaki admitted. She wasn't trying to be rude, but she wasn't feeling completely able to stay up any longer.

"Yes, I understand since you must have been tired returning from your trip. I will see you soon," Sakura said, leaving the room before Misaki could even walk her to the door.

Misaki got up and freshened up herself for bed. It wasn't night yet but she didn't care because she just wanted to be in her bed and sleep, forgetting the whole day. She changed into a nightgown and literally jumped into her bed to hide under the sheets.

Misaki wanted to forget about everything she heard at Takumi's house from his grandfather. But the words keep flooding through her mind. She couldn't blame his grandfather, since compared to Takumi, she was nothing. He had wealth and status…..something she did not have nor never will. She had been so caught up spending time with him, just wanting someone to be able to hang out and laugh with that she didn't realise how different they really were. Misaki pulled her blankets over her head so she could try and sleep, plus get all these thoughts out her head.

 **The next day….**

Misaki went to work the next day feeling completely drained. She was busy wiping tables before the cafe opened, when her boss came and said that someone wished to speak with her on the outside. Curious, she walked to the door and opened it to see Takumi's grandfather standing outside the cafe.

Moments later, they're both sitting facing each other, in the emptied cafe. ' _Now why does this feel familiar,'_ Misaki thought. ' _Oh yes, my meeting with Yui, what is this? The meet Misaki area."_

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here right," Richard asked and Misaki nodded. She knew this was about her and Takumi. "I want you to keep away from my grandson."

"Isn't that up to him-"

"Silence, you insolent girl. Look at where you're working right now and know your place. You're a disgrace to be seen with my grandson, for heaven's sake you're working in a maid latte!" Richard explained.

Misaki flinched. This guy could really try and hurt someone's feelings. She was stronger than this, but around his grandfather, she felt pathetic and unable to defend herself, Takumi's grandfather continued his rant.

"You are a commoner, poor, lowly, girl. Look at you, dressed in maid clothing, it's obvious you're nothing but trash. You're nothing compared to Takumi, what will the people think when they find out he's been hanging around a girl like you?"

Misaki fought the urge to cry, she fought the urge to punch this guy, it took every piece of her not to yell out at his face.

"S-Stop, you don't understand-"

He cut her off, "I understand, that you have no means of being with him, you're probably just going for the money aren't you?"

"N-No! I'd never use Takumi, he's a friend, I'd never betray him," Misaki tried to defend herself.

"Yea right, and you think that I'm going to believe that. I can't believe how the young ones of today are. Have you no shame, did your parents teach you manners. I am warning you…..stay away from Takumi because I won't allow you to ruin his reputation and better yet my family's reputation," Richard warned getting up to leave.

Misaki sat there alone, watching as Richard had left. She let out a breathe she didn't even know she was holding in and felt a tear slide down her face. Misaki wiped away the tear and rested her head on the table.

"Misaki, are you okay?" Satsuki asked, resting her hand on Misaki's shoulders.

Misaki lifted her head a little. "Yes, I'm okay…. don't worry." She said with a smile on her face. Misaki got up from the chair and continued to do her job.

"I wish you would tell us when you're hurt Misaki," Satsuki said to herself, watching Misaki.

 **Night time…**

Misaki decided that she would close up the shop since everyone else had other jobs they needed to get to and Satsuki had a meeting with some other shop owners. She made sure she check all the windows to make sure they were shut tight and all she had to do last was shut the front door.

She grabbed her coat and proceeded to the front door to close the shop. When she opened the door, she saw a very sweaty Takumi, who was getting ready to open the door.

"T-Takumi?" Misaki stuttered.

"Listen, Misaki about my grandfather-"

Misaki knew what he was going to say but this wasn't something she could forget about so easily. "Let's not meet with each other anymore."

Takumi was shocked. "W-What?"

"I don't want to meet with you anymore," She repeated again.

"Look I promise that my grandfather won't interfere anymore, in fact his opinion doesn't matter at all to me, it will be okay just-"

"I'm sorry but I can't," Misaki whispered right before she disappeared.

Takumi was wide eyed as he saw her instantly vanished. He punched the wall with his fist and gritted his teeth. "Damn you Yui."

 **The end of another chapter. Please read and review your thoughts. Hopefully updates will become quicker. Until next time ~ Gio, Violet & Angel.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi guys we're back with our new chapter. It has been a little while since we had updated, so first off let us just say sorry! But we have planned up to chapter 25 in the meantime so that will make updating quicker.**_

 **4 months & 2 weeks left**

 _"Damn you Yui."_

Usui let out a frustrated breath. Was he angry? Yes. At who? Yui.

She had no right to mind whatever his personal life was about, and now here she comes, sending his grandfather to threaten Misaki and make her stay away from him. He didn't want this; yet life keeps being so hard on him.

Thinking it was best to leave Misaki for a bit, before settling things, he returned to his home, praying that she was okay and safe from harm. But then again he remembered her being a Goddess so he was rest assured. He had to make things right and quickly, But how?

 **Misaki home**

Misaki couldn't believe she told Takumi to not meet with her anymore. Apart from that, she thought it was the right decision but on the other hand…..why was another part of her hurting? She could see that her and Takumi were from two different worlds but she chose to ignore it. She felt alone again but she wanted the best of life for Takumi. He brought happiness into her life for a short period of time and Misaki will always be thankful to him for that, but she seemed to expect it to be longer. That they wouldn't depart from each other so soon. It was a strange feeling that she couldn't explain.

She sighed and looked out at the night sky from her window. Hopefully it'll all be a distant memory soon just like her past, so it wouldn't hurt as much.

Hopefully.

 **The next day….**

Misaki finally made it to work after forcing herself out of bed. She woke up feeling horrible for no reason.

She went to go get her maid clothes and slowly put them on, thinking to herself. ' _Let's just get through the day peacefully.'_ She just wanted this day to end quickly so that she could go back home and just lay in her bed.

Throughout the whole day, everyone in the cafe had noticed a change in Misaki's behavior. She would usually be all over the place making sure that the customers were well served and she would help out the other staff members. But now, she just seemed sluggish and gave off the impression that she just wanted to be alone.

The staff wanted to ask what was troubling her but every time they did, she would just tell them that she was fine. This was a usual occurrence so it would be no doubt that she would answer them the same way again.

"I really want to figure out what's wrong with her," Satsuki said, standing along with the rest of the maid latte staff members who were staring at Misaki.

"But she doesn't open up much to us, so leave her alone since she always act like a defenceless brat who can't do anything and makes us worry for her all the time," Honoka stated, walking away.

"Honoka can be really mean sometimes," Satsuki whispered to the rest of the girls, who all agreed by nodding in unison.

"When Misaki's ready, she'll tell us her problems," Subaru announced with a sigh to the rest of the girls. "Let's get back to work."

With that being said, everyone went back to do their jobs.

 _Ding!_

The bell for the door was heard as another customer entered the cafe. Subaru was the one who went to greet the customer but they asked for Misaki instead. Misaki told Subaru she would deal with them and went to greet the customer, when she saw a tall blonde haired male in palace amor, standing by the door.

' _Just great!,'_ She thought. She slammed her rag which she was using to dust the furniture, on a customer's table, who jumped in startlement.

"What do you want Takumi?" Misaki hissed, glaring into his green eyes.

"I want to talk." He answered, slightly colder than usual. Misaki was surprised at his sudden behavior, but showed no emotion.

"What makes you think I want to talk to you?" Misaki asked, returning it with the same tone he gave her.

Takumi sighed and tapped his chin, "I really don't know, but if you refuse…" He leaned in closer to Misaki's ear, making her shiver, "I guess I'll just have to make a scene."

Misaki backed off, pink spreading throughout her cheeks, "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh I would, want me to tell everyone what happened that one night?" He smirked threatening her.

"W-What night?" Misaki asked, scared. Everyone in the cafe had their eyes laid on the duo, interested in the drama that was going on.

"Oh, that night when a certain someone was seducing me into, you know what," He raised an eyebrow and started acting innocent."You know, how you licked my-"

"SHUT UP!" Misaki ran and pushed him out of the cafe, taking him to an empty spot behind the building.

The customers remained oblivious to the outburst, while the staff, especially the chief, were blushing on hell of a red.

"W-What did he mean, by licked his, uh?" Erika said, ignoring Subaru who was busy getting some handkerchiefs for Satsuki's bloody nose.

"Means she's not a virgin anymore," Honoka answered casually with a dark aura, "Anyways, back to work!"

"Sometimes, I don't even feel like I'm the manager.." Satsuki said glumly, "But whatever the reason for our Misa-chan's mood, let's hope that good looking guy will help her."

"I SAID BACK TO WORK!"

 **Meanwhile..**

Misaki was ready to completely murder Takumi. What part of let's not meet anymore didn't he understand? And to think he came and made a scene. This was exactly the kind of situation she really wanted to avoid today but she guess luck wasn't on her side.

"What do you want?" She yelled.

Takumi let out a breath and looked her in the eyes, "Misaki, do you really want to stay away me?"

"Y-Yes," she lied.

"Tell me the truth, is that what you really want?" He asked, repeating his question again.

"I don't k-know," Misaki stuttered, trying to hide her face from him.

Takumi took a step closer to her, she backed away in rhythm, until she could no longer do so because of the wall, which he used to trap her between his arms.

"You are so easily influenced by what others think."

"I-It's not like that, I just-"

"You just what?...Misaki I promise you I won't let my grandfather interfere any longer, just stay with me please," Takumi begged, "I can't lose you again."

Misaki could only look down, still not facing him, she stayed quiet, not knowing what to say.

"So Misaki, tell me, are you really going to leave me because of this?" He asked again.

"I don't know, I just need sometime to think," She answered honestly.

Takumi backed away from her slowly. "Fine, but there's a limit to how much I'll wait, Ayuzawa," He concluded before he walked away.

Once he was gone, Misaki let out a breath which she was holding onto for so long. She didn't know how to answer him and she knew how badly he needed a truthful answer. But what could she do? She knew in some way his grandfather was right but why couldn't she just leave him so easily if it was true about them. She really needed to think carefully about this.

 **One week later..**

It has been one week since Takumi visited the Cafe and neither of them had spoken in a while. It had been a terrible week for them both. Takumi couldn't focus on his work and Misaki was torn between what she could do, concerning her friendship with Takumi.

She was currently in her home, on her couch checking the letters she had gotten today. She slowly reads through them one by one until she got to the last one that looked extremely fancy. She opened the letter and read what was written on the inside.

 _Misaki, please meet me in the palace garden tonight at nine o'clock. A guard will show you the way. Sincerely, Takumi._

That was the only thing she saw on the paper. She glanced across the room to check the time and saw that it was ten minutes to nine.

' _Maybe if I hurry,'_ She thought as she grabbed a coat and teleported out her house and to a main road near the palace. She ran up to the palace gate, and was stopped by a guard until she explained her reason for visiting.

As said in the letter, a guard had showed her the way up to a certain point. He told her to keep walking straight and she would come across the pathway for the garden.

She had to say that the palace was extremely beautiful. Misaki came across the pathway and was amazed by how beautiful the garden was. It had so many rare flowers that she had only seen in books.

She was starting to worry when she couldn't find Takumi but as she keep walking she could hear some voices getting louder and louder.

"Takumi?" She whispered as she got closer and closer. She could sense Takumi there but she could feel someone else there also.

She finally found the source of the voices and was shocked of the scene that played out before her. There stood both Takumi and Yui kissing, with Yui having her arms around Takumi's neck as he seemed to have been leaning down to kiss her.

Misaki couldn't hold back the tears that began to fall. She tried to move away from the scene but ended up walking into a tree alerting the other two persons.

Takumi looked up startled to see Misaki standing there. "Misaki…? Why are you," He stopped as he looked between him and Yui and realised that she might have been misunderstanding something. "I-It's not what-"

"I just saw…." Misaki barely managed to say. Why the hell did he call her here to show her this? "I guess you agree with your grandfather now huh…" She added.

"What…? No-" But he didn't get a chance to finish as Misaki turned and walked away from him. He tried to go after her but he felt something holding him back and saw that Yui had gripped his arm tightly.

"Stay," Yui said.

 **Meanwhile…**

Misaki ran far from both Takumi and Yui as fast as she could. She began to slow down once she felt a pain arising in her chest. It was so painful that she could hardly move from the spot she was standing in. She rested her hand by her heart and realised that her heart seemed to begin to beat really fast.

She didn't know what this feeling was since she never felt it before. She tried to move again but couldn't. On the inside of her body felt like it was boiling up. Misaki even felt the mark on her neck begin to feel like it was ready to tear her skin skin apart.

' _What on earth is happening,'_ She thought.

But unknown to Misaki the mark, shaped as half moon, that was once white, slowly began to turn red. Time seemed to freeze as the night grew darker and crescent moon change into a blood moon.

 _You must find someone who loves you…..but if they betray you, you will turn into an evil nymph who seeks nothing but destruction._

 **Gio: So, what did ya think? REVIEW OKAY?! WE WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! banana**

 **Violet: What do you think will happen next, leave your opinions so we can see what crazy stuff y'all come up with…**

 **Angel: I just finished editing and I AM FRICKING SPEECHLESSSSSSS.**

 **Gio: oh my...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hi guys, we're back with a new chapter and firstly, updates will be once a week, preferably on weekends. So that's when you can look for updates. Secondly, Let's answer some reviews…**_

 _ **Hitorikuroneko: It isn't time for the new character to show up yet :) Don't worry your good as our 146 review.**_

 _ **Guest : I'm sure everyone would love to see Misaki destroy Yui, wouldn't they?**_

 _ **Rose Christoph: As said before, updates will be once a week. But for now your wait for chapter 16 is over :)**_

 _ **sweetH34R7 : Misaki isn't a damsel in distress, she's just confused with her feelings :)**_

 _ **If you guys have any questions we'll answer them in the next chapter, just leave it in the review….**_

 _ **Also if you haven't please check my other story 'All I Need' :)**_

 **4 months & 2 weeks left**

' _It hurts!'_

Misaki winced in pain as her mark stung sharply on her neck.

Slowly, a white glow emitted from the middle and index finger of her right hand, and shot out a ray of blasting light, making the trees in front of her erupt.

' _W-What?!'_

"A-Augh.." She gasped for air as she fell to her knees, her breathing was hitched, what happened? All of a sudden she found herself in the middle of the forest. She didn't even have the time to think about how she got in the forest since the pain was unbearing.

She tried to move taking each step slowly. She just needed to make it home and then she'd be good from there. But it felt like it was taking forever to reach her house and it was only now that she realised how dark outside was. Usually the moonlight lit up the forest making it incredibly beautiful but now it was extremely dark. If it wasn't for her enhanced eyesight, she would never had been able to see around the forest.

Misaki looked up at the moon and saw the blood moon. _That's never happened before._ She really needed to figure out what on earth was happening. She felt the pain increasing again and looked down at her hand to see the white light blinking out of control.

She had to find out what was happening and quickly. Something was definitely affecting her abilities and she needed to know what and why. She really wished in this moment that there was someone to guide her back home. She thought about Takumi but remembered the scene she witnessed before and felt the pain increasing again. She teleported once again but this time into her house.

Misaki sat in one of her chairs and began to breathe slowly, allowing the pain to fade away. Moments passed as the pain seemed to have gone away but she continued to sit in her chair not moving.

 **In the palace…**

The guards are running around in a fuss along with the maids because of the sudden change of atmosphere. Something like this was unnatural to them. Not even the royal advisors knew what was happening.

"Escort the royals and take them back into the palace, we want the safest for our king and future queen," One of the royal guards informed a butler, who nodded, running off to do his task.

"Dear God, what is happening…"

…

Sakura watched from afar, seeing the villagers run frantically in fear because of the change. Well, this was peculiar, after all, this was so sudden. Not everyone knows the story behind this, not even the royals, nor the villagers, only those who have powers, including the wizards. Somewhere hiding in an unknown area, there were fairies flying around frantic, only visible to those who have a specific energy, to those witches, the spirits, demi gods, such as herself. Yes this world was like a fairytale book. But it's real.

This Blood moon was the first one to have been recorded. They all knew it was coming eventually. For it would be caused by the goddess of night, but her name unknown, she was one of the few mysteries, a goddess gifted with one of the highest positions, one of the rarest powers, another reason for her hiding.

Sakura shook her head, now was not the time to think, she had to go to see Misaki. ' _How do I stop it?'_ Sakura thought for a bit, trying to recollect her research, snapping her fingers, she went in through her wooden drawers to find a bottle, with very little clear liquid inside of it.

' _Tyrion'_ It read on a small label attached to it. Hopefully this would help Misaki with whatever was happening to her. She grabbed a bag and ran out of her house and headed towards Misaki's home before the unexpected happens.

After running for what seemed like hours, Sakura finally managed to make it to Misaki's home. She noticed that the house was dark with no lights on. She really hoped that Misaki was on the inside. The door creaked as Sakura opened it. She spotted Misaki in one of the chairs right away and ran over to her.

She looked at her face and saw that she was sweating a lot with her eyes shut. Sakura pulled out the bottle and leaned up Misaki's head to pour the potion down her throat. The moment the bottle was emptied, Misaki's eyes shot open and she flung Sakura from beside her to across the room.

Sakura groaned as she tried to sit up. She noticed Misaki walking over to her, but there was something different about her. Misaki gave off a different aura than before. It seemed also like she had become stronger.

Misaki picked up Sakura by her throat and held her against the wall. Sakura tried to break free but there was no use. Misaki tightened the hold on her throat, making it hard for her to breathe.

"M-Misaki, p-please.." She breathed out, still trying to get Misaki to release her.

"Who are you?" Misaki finally spoke, her voice was dark, low and grim.

"I-It's me, Sakura," Sakura answered, her voice straint.

"Sakura?" Misaki released Sakura feeling her hand starting to tremble.

' _It must be working now'_ Sakura thought.

"S-Sakura" She heard Misaki say.

"Misaki...are you back to your old self?" Sakura asked first before moving to help Misaki. It wasn't good to take a risk going around a Goddess, the Goddess of night to be exact, when they can't control what their doing.

"Y-Yes, what was wrong with me," Misaki said trying to think about everything. Why on earth would she attack Sakura.

"I don't know but you might want to take a look outside," Sakura explained.

Misaki opened one of her windows and took a look outside to see the same blood moon again. "Why is there a blood moon, there shouldn't be any….is something wrong with me?!"

 _Knock! Knock!_

Sakura and Misaki both jumped and looked towards the door.

"I'll get it," Sakura whispered. Misaki nodded and watched as Sakura opened the door and talked to the person at the door.

…..

"Misa- who are you?" Takumi asked.

"I'm Sakura and you are?"

"I'm a childhood friend of Misaki, is she here?" Takumi said breathing hard. He had ran all the way here since Misaki disappeared at the palace.

"Yes, one moment please."

…..

Sakura left the door opened and went back to Misaki.

"There's some blonde guy out there," Sakura explained to Misaki.

"Blonde guy...Takumi's here,"

"Oh so you do know him, then I shall take my leave but remember that potion won't last long, Goodbye," Sakura excuse herself and allowed Takumi to enter, leaving both him and Misaki alone.

"Misaki listen-"

"You don't have to explain, I already understand the situation," Misaki cut in, avoiding eye contact with him.

"Misaki, it's not what you think. Someone told me a girl by your name is looking for me and when I went it was Yui instead of you then the next minute she kissed me and you're there, and you left and I ran all over here…." He spoke really quickly so she wouldn't interrupt him.

"Really?" Misaki said letting the information sink in. "I can tell your not lying so I guess I-ugh misunderstood huh."

"Yes you did but…" He paused to walk up close to her and stopped when they were only a few inches away. "But why were you so angry?"

"Huh?" Misaki said confused.

"Why were you crying and ran away if you have no feelings for me," He continued.

"T-That's.." Misaki stuttered.

"It would have to be that you feel something for me right."

"Wha-"

"If not, why would you be run away like that," Takumi demanded to hear her answer.

"I don't know," She said, holding down her head. "I think I might like you," She mumbled as if she was convincing herself.

"What...?I can't hear you," Takumi stated, but in truth he heard her and he was smiling on the inside but on the outside he kept a serious face.

"I know I like you, I didn't see it before but now I know I like you," She repeated, but this time enough for him to hear it well.

Takumi smiled and embraced her. "Well I love my Misa chan~"

Misaki blushed and looked at him finally. She saw how happy he seemed and smiled with him. Takumi slowly leaned down to her face to kiss her.

And just like that the blood moon returned to being a beautiful white, crescent moon.

 _Smack!_

"Do you think I would kiss you after you just had your lips on someone," Misaki yelled and Takumi couldn't help but laugh.

 _ **The end of another chapter guys. So what do you guys think. Leave it in your reviews.**_ _ **Also don't forget we'll be answering any questions you have just leave it in your review. '**_ _**All I need' new chapter will be posted after this, so you can check that out. Until next time~ Violet, Gio & Angel.**_

 _ **Gio: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait T_T…**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi guys, we're back with the new chapter. Sorry for the wait but exams are coming up sadly. AND ME, GIO HAS A SCIENCE FAIR TO DO. But let's get started.**_

 _Previously_

" _Do you think I would kiss you after you just had your lips on someone else," Misaki yelled and Takumi couldn't help but laugh._

Misaki was definitely back to her old self again. She was glad the whole misunderstanding was solve, until she paused for a moment or two. Did she really just confess to Takumi. Was she turning insane?

"By the way Misaki," Takumi said, grabbing her attention. "What is up with the moon, does it have something to do with you?"

Misaki looked in the direction of her window and saw the moonlight. The moon had returned to normal. "Yes, whatever was happening to me affected the moon. That is kind of expected that the moon reacts to what I feel, since I am the Goddess of the night," She explained carefully.

Takumi looked at her concerned. "Did something happen to you? Are you ok? Were you hurt? Can I help in some way?"

Misaki looked at him go on and on, pestering her about her condition. "I'm ok, it's fine. The moon is back to normal so that was enough evidence plus Sakura helped," she laughed waving him off.

"Who's Sakura?"

"Oh the girl from just now, she's kind of like me also," Misaki spoke.

"How do you mean 'kind of'?" Takumi asked, confused.

"Well she's has the gift of prophecy but there are people who are human with just mixed blood in them. Their gifts are usually nothing compared to the powers of Gods and Goddesses," She stated more clearly for him to understand.

"So is it sort of like ranks?"

"I guess you can say so," She nodded in agreement.

"What's the highest rank?" He questioned.

"Well I don't think there is one," She said thinking of the number of gods, there was just too many, in fact, maybe thousands. There was a god for almost, everything!

"But," she said, getting Takumi's attention again, "There are specific gods and goddesses who have the strongest of powers, and uhh, that, i-includes me," she said shyly. She didn't mean to brag or anything but she was considered one of the most powerful beings. The Goddess of the night had no limits to her powers once she fully mastered it. So every girl in the Ayuzawa line, that has the gift, would be a powerful one, not to mention, one of the top.

"So that means that I'm dating one of the most powerful persons on earth, feels nice~" He said mockingly.

Misaki blushed extremely hard at his words. "Who says I'm dating you baka?" She yelled.

Takumi smirked and walked closer to her until they were only an inch apart. He leaned down to her ear, making her shiver as she felt his breath upon her neck and asked softly. "Do you have an extra toothbrush?"

Misaki stared at him dumbfounded for a moment. A toothbrush? Seriously? "Yes, it's in the bathroom," She said. Misaki watched as he hurried off to her bathroom, doing who knows what, leaving her there alone.

She heard the water in the bathroom turn off and the door slowly opened to reveal Takumi. He exited the bathroom with a smug look on his face as he walked towards her.

"W-why did you-"

Takumi cut her off by pulling her close to him, resting one hand around her waist and another on her cheek. He leaned closer to her until their lips were barely touching.

"Let me know if this will help you see if you're dating me," He whispered before smashing his lips onto hers.

Misaki didn't know what to do once she felt Takumi's lips kissing her. Her whole body seemed to went stiff for a was completely different from the time she was drunk. It seemed to had much more meaning to it. For God's sake she was kissing Takumi!How much could she handle.

After regaining her sanity, she began to move her lips along his, kissing him back.

Takumi couldn't be any happier that she was kissing him back. He had imagined this moment for so long and now it was finally happening. Misaki had finally truly opened up to him.

He began to kiss her with more passion now that she had accepted him. This went on for nearly two minutes before Misaki made it known she needed a break.

They broke apart, panting, mostly Misaki. Which was weird since she was suppose to be the inhuman one.

She looked at Takumi to see he looked perfectly fine. He smiled at her out of a sudden, making her blush.

Misaki turned away from him and remembered something. "Why did you ask for a toothbrush earlier?" She asked.

"You wouldn't let me kiss you, so I got any evidence of Yui off my lips," Takumi explained. "And what a great kiss from Misa-chan and since you kissed back plus, that confession earlier means we're dating now right?" He added. There was no point saying no since all the signs were there.

"I-I guess, but warn me before you attack me like that pervert," She yelled smacking him away from her.

"Eeehhh, but Misa-chan wasn't complaining when I kissed her," Takumi teased, enjoying her face becoming extremely red. "Why are you acting like this? You were kissing me so eagerly before an-"

Misaki stopped him by putting her palm over his mouth but had to remove it after she felt him kiss her palm. "Y-You baka!" Misaki exclaimed, glaring at him.

She walked away from him grabbing her coat and heading outside.

"Misa chan, where are you going?" Takumi asked.

Misaki's eye twitched at the nickname, "Stop with the Misa-chans! And I have stuff to do, so you can go home now." She huffed and hurried out the door.

"Stingy~" Takumi pouted and followed after her quietly, not wanting her to notice him.

...

"It's been some time since I've actually done some work." Misaki mumbled looking at the empty dark sky which was only lit by the moon. No stars. Not even any shooting ones.

Rubbing her hands together, she sang a small chant, letting a bluish light appear in her palms, " _Be their glowing light show them where to go, be the path that's bright like the one I've made you show."_ And just like that, she raised her hand, like sprinkling glowing dust in the air, the stars have all aligned in their places.

"Hmm, not bad-"

" _Oh! Misaki!"_

"Eh?!" Misaki whipped around and saw a small figure. What, on earth, was that?

" _Misaki, take me. Take me."_

"W-What are you?" Misaki backed away as it inched closer.

" _Take me, take me."_

Misaki's hands started sweating, not knowing what to do. She pleaded in her mind for it to go away, but it resulted in only getting nearer.

The small glowing orb turned bigger and bigger by the second until it was the size of Misaki herself. Like a replica of her, only dark.

" _Take MEE!"_ The glob let out an aura of dark essence.

Misaki froze as it expanded, like a wave of water about to crash onto her, eyes widened she turned around to see Takumi sprinting to her.

"T-Takumi-" Misaki felt the blob go to her feet, her knees, then up to her head, she pried her hand out to Takumi, trying to do her best to make it out.

Takumi grabbed her finger, what was left of her, but it sunk in, leaving no trace of her behind.

"MISAKI!"

….

Misaki found herself in complete darkness. No light to show her a path. She could feel the presence of someone or was it something?

"Show yourself," She yelled.

"Yes master," The voice answered. A dark figure appeared, no taller than Misaki.

"Who are you?"

"We are the servants of night, who shall obey our one and only master," The shadow figure explained bowing before continuing. "Goddess of the night!" they all chanted.

"Did you have to scare me like that," She yelled.

"Sorry but we really needed to get your attention," The shadow apologised.

"Ok, can we be quick since I have to go back to someone," Misaki said, thinking about Takumi. He must be worried.

"We've interrupted your duties but now you know we are here, you can call us when you need us." The shadows vanished into thin air.

Misaki snapped her fingers and the darkness went away also. She could now see Takumi standing there shocked, since she appeared back out of nowhere. He ran and hugged her immediately.

"Misaki are you OK, what was that?" He questioned, not releasing her.

"I'm OK, it's just uhm- I'll explain sometime later."

"You had me worried there," He admitted, patting her head.

"Sorry, but it's ok now."

Takumi released her but held onto her hand tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?" Misaki asked looking down at her now caged arm.

"Where you go, I go," He stated seriously.

"Let go you b-"

"Argue and I'll kiss you so hard you don't be able to stand after," He warned.

Misaki immediately surrendered and even held onto his hand. "Let's go," She ordered, leading him into the forest.

They both wandered into the forest, checking its surroundings. Making a few jokes here and there about each other, Takumi teasing Misaki until she nearly drowned him in the lake, and then they returned to her home.

…..

Takumi opened Misaki's door for her, letting her enter first.

"Aren't you the gentleman," She commented teasingly.

Takumi chuckled and leaned up against her door frame. "Come to my house tomorrow."

Misaki looked at him surprised by his announcement. "But last time…"

"That won't happen again," He promised.

Misaki smiled and leaned up on the other side of the door. "I'll think about it."

"Come on you don't want to miss out on this, we can do naughty things to each other~" He wanted to tease her but Misaki wasn't having any of that. Two can play this game.

"Really?...sounds interesting. I wonder if we will be able to do everything I dreamed about?" She said almost too serious and might it be added, seductively.

Takumi was lost for words. What did Misaki just say. Was this a dream? He was brought back to reality once he heard Misaki laughing.

"I'm kidding you pervert, I'll come by around three after my shift at the library," She suggested.

"OK that's perfect and.." He stopped to lean in closer to her. "keep those dreams in mind," he added kissing her cheek and leaving her house.

"I said I was kidding," She yelled but he ignored her. "What am I going to do with him?" She whispered to herself before closing the door.

"Master!"

"EEK!"

 _ **The end of the long awaited chapter. Again sorry but exams are almost here.**_ _ **All I need will be updated sometime this week, hopefully by Friday!.**_ _**Until next time Gio, Violet & our lovely editor Angel.;)**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi guys, we're back. Sorry for not updating but I had exams. There's a new community named Takumisa madness you guys can check that out. Check out my first oneshot also, Not your everyday fairytale 2 and Gio's new story obtainment. We have also created a facebook page, just check my profile. Let's get on with the chapter…**

* * *

 **4 months & 4 days left**

 _"What am I going to do with him?" she whispered to herself before closing the door._

 _"Master!" A voice exclaims suddenly._

 _"EEK!" Misaki screamed and let out a flashing light that electrocuted those who just scared her, "Stop doing that or next time I'll murder you!" She yelled closing her door._

 **The next day**

Yui sat in front of her mirror, Glaring at the reflection in front of her. "Damn it!" She cried throwing her fist to the mirror, little shards fell to the floor, some impaling her fist.

"Milady!" A voice boomed with the slam of an opening door, "I heard a noise- oh my goodness!" her Butler, Sen, took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off her hand, that had just started flowing out rapidly, "Why did you do this?!"

"Father was having thoughts about giving the throne to another ruler's daughter." She winced as Sen wiped a shard of glass by accident.

"That gives you no reason to harm yourself Milady." Sen said with a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry Sen, I need the throne! How else would I be able to get that brat out of the way?" Yui complained.

"Speaking of that, I always wondered why you wanted Usui?" Sen asked, curious.

"No girls are suitable, except for me, besides, I always did…" Yui's voice dimmed as her voice carried off.

"Did what, Milady?" Sen presses.

"Ah, forget what I've said," Yui ordered, waving a hand and Sen asked no further. "What's been going on with Takumi? His grandfather is still keeping them apart right?"

"It would seem that plan didn't last long nor your tricks in the gardens. I'm guessing it only pushed their relationship further," Sen concluded. He knew this was the last thing she wanted to hear right now but had to remain truthful.

Yui clenched her fist then smashed it repeatedly on the table. With her eyes narrowed in anger, she growls, "She can't have him, she can't, she can't, I won't let her…! He's mine!"

"Milady I'm sure we can find someone else much more suitable than Taku-"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I want Takumi and him alone," She reminded him with an expression that said 'do I make myself clear'. "If you and I aren't on the same path, I might have to replace you wouldn't I?"

Sen bowed to apologise for his mistakes. "I'm sorry milady please forgive me!"

"I'll overlook it since my mother put so much trust in you." She murmured, her eyes still hard.

"Thank you."

"Now tell me…." She continued on, looking at him dead serious. "What's the best way for me to get the throne?"

"You would have to make the council be on your side. Play the part of a good princess for your people," Sen explained. "But it'll require you to take your mind off of Takumi for awhile."

"Hmmm…..If it means getting him in the end, then that's worth it," She agreed, liking this plan. In a lower and grim voice, she said, "Enjoy your time with him, Misaki, I'm going to snatch him away soon."

 **Meanwhile**

Misaki arrived at Takumi's house as planned. This would be a new beginning to their relationship. She stood outside his front door wondering what she should do.

'Do I knock like any normal person- wait I'm not normal. Then can I teleport in…..nononono I'll give him a heart attack, ok I'll knock,' She concluded reaching out towards the door to knock but stopped. 'What do I say when he answers? Ok, stop Misaki you're better than this. Takumi will not get to me.'

 _Knock! Knock!_

She gave the door two taps and it immediately flew opened.

 _'That was fast,'_ She thought.

There stood Takumi clad in casual clothes looking at her with a big warm smile on his face.

 _'Oh I'm screwed,'_ She knew from the moment she saw his face.

"Come into my humble home...again," Takumi said, welcoming her in.

Misaki steps inside and takes a look around. His house always had a warm feeling to her. She felt it the moment she visited the first time. She sits down and gets comfortable on one of his couches. Takumi takes a seat right to her. He rests his arm right behind her.

"So….uhm, what's the plan for today?" She asked, trying to bring up any topic.

"Well-"

"YO TAKUMI!"

"Guess who!"

"Do you guys think he has food?"

"Don't tell me…" Takumi mumbles when he hears voices throughout the house.

Misaki looks in the direction of the entrance and saw that three of Takumi's friends had arrived. She could tell that Takumi had no idea they would be arriving.

"This is the girl you've been seeing, you're really beautiful," Tora says walking up to her, taking her hand in his and kissing it. "If you ever get bored of Takumi, just come-"

A deadly aura surrounded Takumi. "Tora, if you wish to step outside this house alive, you better play your cards right," He warned.

"Tora you player, stop causing trouble besides...she should come to me," Kuuga said getting in on the fun. It will always be fun to get on Takumi's nerves.

"No no, she should come to me and cook for only-."

"In your dreams, why do you guys always intend on doing stuff like this?" Takumi questioned but he already knew what their answer would be.

"Because we love you," They all said in sync.

Takumi sighed. "What did you come for?"

Tora pouted that Takumi always ruined the fun and pulled out a document from a bag he had. "We brought some papers for you to look at since you're working at home this week."

"Oh thanks, now you can go." He advised them, not paying further attention to them.

"I'm hurt, we came all the way here too," Kuuga pouted.

"Yes, I agree...what is the plan for today with you two?" Hinata finally joined in.

"Lunch, alone time together, she'll sleep over, we'll-"

"Wait what?" Misaki interrupted. Sleep over? That wasn't on her agenda.

"Ah, I forgot to mention that," Takumi faked an innocent smile, trying to remember.

"Yea, I'll bet you let that slip didn't you," Misaki growled.

"Wooo~ The first time sleeping together huh," Tora whistled.

"No, it'll be about the fourth time," Takumi answered recalling all the times they've slept in the same bed.

"Maybe something will happen this-"

"Shut it Tora," Takumi yelled while Misaki sat there confused.

"Haha well Takumi, enjoy convincing her," Kuuga said, getting up to leave along with Tora and Hinata.

"I hope we'll get to know each other soon," Tora waved goodbye at Misaki with a smile that was unforgettable.

"See you~" Hinata waved also.

"Finally alone," Takumi sighed when his friends left. "Sorry about that," He apologised. It must have been a awkward position for her.

Misaki smiled. "It's ok, you're friends seem fun."

Takumi shook his head. "They really are annoying at times," He had to admit.

"But it must feel nice to have people to spend time with like that and just hang out with," Misaki said, a little down.

"Aren't you like that with the maid latte workers?"

"We're kind of close but I don't want them to get caught up in my life, not everyone has the same reaction to seeing a Goddess, that's why I don't get close to anyone so I'll avoid having to leave them or they leave me," She explained. She didn't want anyone she cared about at the maid latte to think differently of her once they find out what she was.

Takumi noticed her change in mood and held up head by her chin to make her look at him. "I'll never leave you," He promised leaning down and capturing her lips for a sweet chaste kiss to reassure her everything will be ok.

Misaki understood what the kiss was for but she pulled back. How could she continue to kiss him when he's speaking to her like this? She leaned away, not looking at him.

Takumi chuckled. "You're just too cute, how about I make us something to eat, it's already past two."

"OK," Misaki nodded, mumbling. She still didn't look at him.

"If Misa-chan continues to be this cute, I might just have to kiss the life out of her," Takumi teased, loving how red her face turned.

"L-Let's get some food," Misaki stuttered, wandering off to his kitchen.

Takumi laughed to himself watching her hurry off. "Kiss the life out of her it is then," He noted following after her.

….

"What should I make you today?"

Misaki pondered for a while "I like your fried rice," She answered shyly.

"Fried rice it is," Takumi concludes, starting the fried rice.

Misaki sat in awe watching him prepare the food. How could someone look so damn good while cooking. Only Takumi huh. Takumi set down two plates on the table.

Misaki took her fork and thanked him for the food. The first bite she took was amazing. It melted in her mouth. She could care less how funny her face looked to Takumi since she was enjoying her food.

There were light conversations here and there throughout the meal. Misaki is currently washing the plates while Takumi dried them and placed them away.

"Now," He states, putting away the last utensil. "Would you like to go upstairs?"

"Ok, once you don't have some weird perverted thing planned." Misaki narrowed her eyes.

"Come on, I promise."

They were walking upstairs when Misaki remembered what Tora said about Takumi. Why was he working home.

"Hey, Takumi!" She called out to him.

"Hmm."

"Why are you working at home?"

"Just to get away from work and so, my dear Misa-chan doesn't misunderstand anything," He explained.

"Why...I mean, I wouldn't leave work over some guy." Misaki says, unaware of her words.

Takumi stopped dead in his tracks. "What?"

Misaki looked at his serious expression. "I mean you don't have to do work at home just because of that."

"That's not what I mean," He said, closing in on her.

"What's wrong then?" She asked as her back hit the wall. Takumi had her trapped between his arms.

"What's wrong is that I'm not just some guy to you Misa, aren't I more than that?"

"Yes."

"Then how do I know that?"

"Uhmm.." Misaki was lost for words.

"Forget it," He said moving away but two hands stopped him. He looked down and saw that Misaki had reached out to him. She was slowly bringing her to him until she leaned forward and planted her lips on his. Takumi stood there wide eyed but he soon gave into the kiss.

It started off just to be a small kiss but soon enough it started to get more passionate. Takumi literally had her pinned unto the wall but this time his hands rested at each side of her face while he kissed the hell out of her. They were kissing away all doubts of their relationship.

They had to stop to allow Misaki to get the air she needed.

"I'll...let you know...like that," She said, trying to catch her breath.

"You're so sly," Takumi smirked. He got an idea and held up Misaki bridal style.

"What are you doing!?"

Takumi carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed. "Sleeping with you," He said getting on the bed over her.

"What?" Misaki's blood drained from her face.

"You might be a pervert Misaki, I meant next to you," He laughs laying down by her side.

"I'm not a pervert, plus, I'm not staying over here Takumi," She tried to get through to him but he ignored her. Instead, he just cuddles closer to her.

"Shush, just sleep," Takumi mumbles wrapping his arms around her.

Misaki sighed. Just what was she going to do with him?

* * *

 **The end of this chapter. What could Misaki do with Takumi? Nothing perverted please XD. What did you guys think about this chapter. Review your thoughts. If there's anything you want to see happen just leave it in your review. Don't forget to check out our Facebook page. Until next time~ Violet, gio and Angel.**

 **Merry christmas ;)**


	19. My fate?

_**Hi guys, after a long time we're finally back. We hoped you enjoyed the last chapter.**_

 _ **Violet- Be sure to check out my one shots I recently posted. You can see the names of the others to be posted on my profile. Please don't forget to check out the facebook page also. All the info is on my profile. I'm sure if you read her profile Angel has she's on vacation from editing this story XD. This shall allow us to improve on our own!**_

* * *

 _ **4 months left**_

Misaki woke up the later in the night having Takumi's large arms wrapped around her. A smile unconsciously came unto her face as she watches his sleeping face. He seemed so peaceful when he's a asleep. Quite cute she could say.

' _What the hell am I thinking?'_ She thought blushing like crazy. If he knew she was thinking something like that, he would tease her non stop.

She shook her head trying to get rid of those thoughts and along the process, she woke up the pervert beside her. Takumi lazily got up and rubbed his eyes.

"If you wanted to molest me in my sleep, I would've preferred if you let me get more comfortable," He says yawning. He wasn't even fully awake yet and already he was teasing her. He truly was a pervert, but her pervert.

"You baka!" Misaki yells embarrassed, punching him in the head.

"Oww Misa chan, you don't need to hit your boyfriend so hard," He reminds her, flashing his most charming smile.

Misaki couldn't help but cringe at the word 'boyfriend'. There was an unfamiliar feeling that came with it. She got out of his grip, to head to out his bedroom and out of his house, but he held her back before she could get away.

"Stay," He begged, pulling her in for a hug. He snuggled his head close to her neck.

"I c-can't. I have my duties."

"Do them later."

"No, I have to do them now. See you later," She says trying to make him understand.

Takumi thought about it for a moment or two. "Only if you kiss me I'l-"

But it was too late as Misaki had disappeared. Takumi sighed and dropped back onto his bed. She'll be the death of him one day.

….

Takumi and Misaki's relationship had really improved over the last few days from their date at his house. Misaki was currently in her home waking up to greet the new day. Sadly, she woke up to a terrible headache. Groaning she rubbed the spot between her eyebrows and slowly got up from her bed. Why is it that things have become, a little unusual for some reason. Is it just deja vu? Or is something really going on? She sat down at her table thinking. Maybe she wasn't just hallucinating. And just remembering, haven't the winds gotten a little stronger? Hasn't the light gotten a bit brighter? She didn't know. Maybe the gods were getting a little out of hand. Well, she wasn't sure. She's never even met one other than Sakura herself. Misaki winced again, this headache is much worse than all the others she's experienced! She moved wearily over to the kitchen, grabbing things to support herself in the process.

"Gah…," Opening cabinets, she desperately searched for the herd medicines, "Where d-did I put the damn thing."

Dizziness overcame her, things in her vision became wavy. Tripping over a stool, she closed her eyes as her body hit the floor. She went back to sleep, passing out.

…

' _Where am I?'_ Misaki thought opening her eyes. She immediately notices that she was in a strange place.

" _ **You're in the heavens."**_ A voice tells her _ **.**_

"Heavens?" Misaki asks confused. What could she be possibly doing in the heavens?

" _ **Yes, where the Kami lays."**_ The voice answers again.

Misaki gasped, "W-What? You mean the most superior God right?"

" _ **Yes,"**_ said the voice, " _ **Your kind aren't allowed here usually, but Kami wished for you to come."**_

"What do you mean by my kind? Is that supposed to be offensive-"

The voice interrupted her _ **, "Firstly, please be at your highest respects. This is a holy place, after all"**_

"I'm sorry but if it is a place of highest respects, even if it's of kami, shouldn't you treat your guest with respect as well?" She asked with her shoulders crossed.

" _ **Don't make me cross, weakling and ask for mercy."**_

Misaki laughed aloud, "Ha! Weakling!? Really? And ask for mercy? Pfft, who do you think I am?"

The voice growled. " _ **On the count of three, if you don't ask for mercy then I'll just have to banish you."**_

Misaki chuckled and laid her hand on her hip, "Go ahead old man."

" _ **1…"**_

"You're a cacaface."

" _ **2…"**_

"You smell harmless. Bring it on!"

" _ **3…!"**_ A figure appeared before her. He rose his hand and out came a blinding light. He wove it and whispered some words before finally looking straight in her eyes.

The familiar tried to shoot the light towards Misaki but she easily dodged it. "Is that the best you can do?" She teased. She could tell he was angry with his weak shot.

" **You insolent lady, I'll teach you,"** He warns bringing forth the same blinding light again but it was to no prevail.

Misaki chuckled. "Now it's my turn," She alarms him right before she disappears into the shadows.

 _Boom!_

Right on target with just a tiny piece of her power she hits the familiar with full force. She appeared behind him and whispers, "I demand respect!"

" **Y-yes, Goddess of the night!"** The familiar stuttered and turned to her before bowing.

Misaki grinned with victory and spoke, "Alright, now tell me. Why am I here, and who are you?" She signalled him to get up which he did. With this, she took the chance to get a look of him. He had dark black eyes, and it seemed like there was no sign of life like any other person, and white pale skin. His long silky hair was a shade of grey and his face, if it wasn't for his bad attitude, you would think he was a gentle person. Misaki sighed and got these thoughts out of her head.

The familiar took his hand out. " **Ah, since we had a bad introduction, let's have a calm, and gentle one,"** He said with an awkward face.

Misaki smiled and nodded, shaking his hand as she did, "Okay then, I am Misaki Ayuzawa, night God."

" **And I am Kaya, familiar of Master Kami."**

' _Kaya?'_ Misaki looked at him with wonder. She examined his eyes, his structure, his voice when he spoke. Did she know this person? She let go of his hand. This touch seemed quite familiar. She was fully confused, and looking at him, she asked,

"Do I know you by chance?"

Kaya was struck. What was this girl saying? " **I'm sorry but, I think you've got the wrong person."**

Misaki mouthed an 'oh' and blushed of embarrassment."Ahah, I'm sorry I just confused you of someone I think existed, but my mind has been everywhere so…,"

Kaya let out a held in chuckle, " **Don't worry Ayuzawa, I had the same feeling but here in the heavens, everyone will feel familiar, that is because Kami insists that we don't feel awkward around each other so he gave this place an aura of security."**

This gave her an understanding of Kami how he was and how he cared about others. Misaki looked around for a bit. "How did I come here, exactly?"

" _ **You came by soul, not body. We had to invade your mind to cut the cords of your consciousness and bring you here,"**_ Kaya explains to the girl.

Misaki nodded in understanding, "Alright, I get it."

" **It's time to leave."**

 _Kacha Kacha_

Misaki looked around to the new surroundings. She was floating in the air with nothing holding her down. _Why is it that my feet are above the whole universe?_

She turned her attention back to a person, who was sitting in a very high chair. Misaki was completely shocked when she looked at this person. Was this person suppose to be Kami. She looked to their left and saw Kaya there standing so that must be Kami. But the thing is Kami looked a lot like a six year old.

" **Goddess of Night, I am God Kami,"** The six year old boy, who turned out to be really Kami, announces to Misaki who was trying to process everything. " **I've brought you here to discuss a few things, like for example your shrines."**

"I have shrines," Misaki says amazed. This was the first time she heard about her having shrines. But why hadn't she seen any?

" **We God's all know about the Nretians. It's because of them you no longer have shrines. They've destroy them all because they see our shrines as evil and dangerous. But with those mortals who believe in your greatness, they have built a shrine secretly to you in their homes and that's how you're able to grant them wishes,"** Kami explains stepping out of his high chair. " **Another reason you're here is because the other Gods are becoming restless trying to fight for the position of the most powerful God."** he says with a huff. " **It's quite bothersome really."**

"But isn't it you job to keep them together?"

" **Yes but I need your help."**

"And why should I help you?" Misaki questions carefully. She didn't want to be involved in a war with the other God's.

Kami chuckles innocently. " **You shouldn't mind helping an old friend."**

Misaki and Kaya both looked him shocked.

" **Master, how can she be your old friend?"** Kaya wonders. He had been with Kami his whole life but he's doesn't remember Misaki. She did seem familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

" **Don't tell me you forgot your little sister Kaya. She's the girl you use to take care of!"** Kami reminds his loyal servant. " **Well, it's her reincarnation,"** He says making gestures with his hands.

' _Little Lady?!'_ Shocked, he looked at her up and down. Kaya stood by his master letting the past fall back to place. He could never forget his little sister but how could he not realise her when she's standing right there in front of him? He was about to speak to her when he got cut off by Kami.

" **Misaki, it's time for you to realize that you aren't mortal,"** Kami continues on. He knew Kaya would want to reconnect with her but first she had to hear what he wanted to say.

"Huh? W-Wait what do you mean?"

" **God's come to a certain age where they won't grow any further from that. You, for example, will stop aging when you turn twenty one. But some others, like god of day and I, he stopped aging at 7, but that doesn't mean our knowledge is low. Sakura will still age, of course because she's a demigod. Most of them are human, while just a little remains spiritual,"** Kami explains allowing everything to sink in for her.

"But if I'm immortal, why is another Goddess of night chosen every five hundred years," Misaki asks hoping that question could finally be answered.

" **The reason for that is because Goddess of night, every five hundred years or so, the goddesses from your line died almost every time after a** _ **peculiar**_ **incident, so we decided to give you five hundred years to do your duties before the event continued to happen,"** he replies smiling sadly.

"So you're saying, every night God before me died when the five hundred years came, but why?" Misaki couldn't believe this. Was that going to be her fate as well?

" **We don't know, but the memory of your previous lives are locked somewhere in your mind. You just have to find them and that's why I'm sending Kaya back with you. You spent your last life with him so maybe he can help you."**

" **But Kami, what about you?"** Kaya asked, worried for his master. But in all truth he was very happy to be able to reconnect with his sister.

" **I'll be fine,"** Kami said waving it off. " **I'll send you both back now!"** And with a clap of his hands, they disappeared through thin air.

 _Kacha! Kacha!_

…..

Misaki opened her eyes to the comfort of being in her own home. She sat up rubbing her forehead. She came face to face with Kaya staring back at her. It was a bit too awkward for her. He knew her in a past life of her's but she didn't know him anymore.

Kaya was about to speak again, but was interrupted by someone once more. He seemed anxious to tell Misaki something, but he let it pass. He scratched his head, and turned to see who it was.

"Misaki~" A voice chimed throughout her house. Misaki immediately knew it was Sakura.

"I'm in the kitchen," She yelled back. With the help of Kaya, that she didn't ask for, she got off the ground.

"I've got som-oh, who's this?" Sakura questions once she sees the new stranger.

"Sakura meet Kaya, he's the familiar of God Kami. Kaya meet Sakura, a demigod fortune teller."

Sakura and Kaya shook hands getting acquainted to each other.

"So, what were you going to say?" Misaki states once they were over with introductions.

"I've found piece of your fortune!" Sakura squeals excited.

"REALLY! What is it?"

"The person from your past and is now in your future determines…"

"Determines what?" Misaki pressed. She needed to know about her future.

"Sorry but that's all I got. I was just so excited something finally came up," Sakura apologises sadly. "But hey, at least we know it involves someone you knew in the past and they're here in your present."

That was true but it didn't help her. Kaya was apart of her past and so was Takumi. Does one of them determine her fate? But the question was which one? She really hope they would change her fate of death from being like the other Goddesses before her. What could that unfortunate accident that costed their lives be?

* * *

 _ **So the next chapter will be the start for where the story really gets interesting. All the excitement starts now. Thanks to those who stayed with us this far and to those who are now reading welcome. Please check out 'Not your everyday fairytale 2'.As always Read and Review your thoughts.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hi guys, we're back again. Thank you for enjoying last chapter. As said before this is where the story really starts, you know where all the action, drama and other stuff really pick up so please continue to follow us XD.**_

 _ **Violet- Be sure to check out the facebook page on my profile. Gio's new story Obtainment, Neko usui and My reality is there for you guys to enjoy. My one shots and also Not Your Everyday Fairytale 2. Hope you will enjoy ;)**_

* * *

 _3 months & 3 weeks left_

 ** _Next Day_**

Today was quiet. Misaki hasn't gotten used to Kaya staying over at her home yet, and Kaya, well he just sat like an indian on her rugs. She tapped her fingers on her lap. Today she didn't have to work at the latte and neither did she have to do anything godly related. Takumi, well, she didn't really feel like seeing him now that everything has gotten weird. Kaya is her supposed brother, she needs to defeat other gods, she's not mortal, she has shrines. It's all just too sudden. And this silence was slowly ticking her off.

Kaya seemed calm. Although she could tell that he had a lot to say, he just wasn't saying anything. She looked at him nervously. ' _Just a casual conversation Misaki. Casual.'_

"Well, this is awkward-" They say at the same time.

Misaki gulped and spoke again. "Uh, sorry. This is just so weird."

Kaya nodded."Well I guess. 500 years since I've seen you." He got up and dusted off his robe, "So, how is your life going Ayuzawa." He asked carefully. No need to use her real name, he just had to get her comfortable and then, act like they've never been apart.

"It's okay I guess. A lot of things have been coming up," she twirled her finger around."I got some familiars. But haven't officially named them."

"Why not?" he asked curiously.

She looked down embarrassed. "Because I don't know how to."

Kaya stayed silent. He looked over her burning body. Of course she'd be embarrassed, all Gods knew this trick. After a few seconds he laughed out loud.

"W-What's so funny!?" Misaki perked up and glared at him.

Kaya shook his head repeatedly. "Nothing, nothing. It's just that you exactly said that in the past," He went over to her and patted her head. "That's why you couldn't defend yourself. You didn't know anything," Kaya sighed and went to the door.

"Come Ayuzawa, I've got some things to teach you."

 _Again._

….

"Now, position yourself like this," He moved her right foot forward and bent her left leg, scooting it a little back. He steadied her and let go.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Yes, perfect, now I'm going to have you place your left hand on your right arm, and raise you right arm in mid air," Misaki nodded and did as he asked.

Kaya examined her, circling her in the process. "A little higher Ayuzawa," he gestured."Good."

Misaki waited for his next instructions."Okay, so this is just the calling. Which is when you call for your familiars."

Misaki got the information, she remembered those shadow like people telling her to call them when she needed them. Well she never knew how to exactly, but she knew this was the time.

Kaya continued to speak. "Before I tell you how to do it, I just want to let you know that familiars aren't and cannot be chosen by Gods. They actually wander a while and find their reincarnated Master and immediately start to serve them. Like your familiars," he looked at her and asked. "What are they?"

"They are a bit shadowy, I never got to see them fully."

Kaya nodded. "Alright, I think I remember them. But in the beginning for a God, when they have just come to represent their duties, they actually call out for their familiars, and boom there it is. Just that the Gods have unexplainable powers. Like you did, in your first carnation. They will always follow their Master, like I did with Kami, but he never died so far." Kaya said smiling, finishing his lecture.

He made her point her index and middle fingers out forward, and had the rest lay in her palm.

And he had her repeat after him,

"Listen to your master, I call upon you from the darkness to obey me."

And out of nowhere, the same 5 dark figures appeared from before. They all bowed down and shouted in unison. "Greetings Master!"

Misaki sweatdropped. This whole master thing was so, _weird_. She had them stand and face her.

"Kaya, now how do I name them?" She asked turning to him- where was he?

"Kaya?" She turned around to look for him but couldn't find him at all. "Kaya-"

"Ayuzawa, have them stand in a straight line and not so huddled together," he said, she looked up from where the voice came and saw him scrunched up on a tree.

"Why are you up there?"

He shrugged. "Just need to see from a better perspective," he jumped down. "And when they're in order…. well, the rest is up to you." he said smiling.

"E-Eh? But I-"

He cut her off. "Just do a comfortable pose, something that you're familiar to, whatever is natural," he says leaning on the trunk of a tree. "And then, you'll just say something. It just happens. Instincts."

Misaki, still confused, hesitantly walked in front of the 5 figures and rose her right hand, extending her finger atop the five. She closed her eyes tightly. _You can do this Misaki, you can do this-_

And her mouth moved on its own.

"You familiar with no name, I Misaki Ayuzawa, Goddess of the Night, grant you one. And you with nowhere to go or no one to serve, with the power invested in me, I bestow upon you your alternate callings," she laid her palm on one shadow figure, and a bright blue light filled her hand, "Ino! Come to me as called 'Yasha'!" She spread her arms out wide, and blasted some kind of magnetic force, the wave almost knocked down a tree in the process. Her familiar disappeared quickly after that. But she was certain that'd he come back.

Again, she rose her palm to another shadow and the same light came back. "Itsu! Come to me as called 'Yoru'!" And as the other, it disappeared as well.

"Iku! Come to me as called 'Kouki'!"

"Issa! Come to me as called 'Ryuu'!"

"Iru! Come to me as called 'Mizuki!"

Her hand flew down, leaving a trace of fading light. Gasping, she breathed for air and turned back to look at him. "Did I do it?"

Kaya walks up beside Misaki, once all of her familiars disappeared. "They'll come back once they've regain their human form. For now, you're free!"

"That's it?" Misaki asks seemingly puzzled. She thought she would be getting much more in training. At least it was a start. She finally had her very own teacher. "What should I do today. The maid latte is closed, Takumi is-"

"Takumi? Who's this Takumi?" Kaya perks up once he heard the name. It sounded so familiar but he couldn't figure out from where.

Misaki paused. She forgot she was speaking around someone who was suppose to be her brother. She had to think quickly. "He's my pet rat," Misaki face palmed herself. Out of all things why a rat. But she couldn't just say she was dating, he had only shown up now to find out she's dating and a human at that. No way.

"But I haven't seen a rat."

"T-That's because uhm…..he goes to hang out with rat buddies of his. You know how rats are hahahaha…." _Someone please stop me now._

Kaya was momentarily speechless. Why was she lying about a pet rat and why was that name so familiar? "Ok, I have to visit Kami today so I'll be back later today."

"But he said you were free."

"Even so, he can be very careless at times," Kaya explains shaking his head. "I sense that Sakura chick is coming and someone else so you'll have company," he says assuring her.

"Really? Ok, bye," Misaki waves goodbye as he disappears into thin air. It still didn't hit all the way in that she had a brother. It made her wonder about her past life. What was she like back then? She'll have to find out.

She teleported to her front door and Kaya was right. There was some strange lady standing next to her. Now that Misaki got a better look of her as she approached them, she saw that the lady had fair skin with black slick black hair with split ends, finishing right below her ears. She was of average height and wore oval glasses that hid her eyes.

Sakura beamed upon seeing her. "Misaki! Look! Shizuko, this is the girl I was talking about!," Sakura smiled anxiously as Shizuko looked at Misaki from head to toe.

"She's powerful I see," Shizuko scooted behind her. "Presentable. Strong, also independent."

"Erm, thank you," Misaki says not sure what to really answer. There was the similar feeling again, the one she got from Sakura around this lady. Could she be a demi also?

"No, no. I am not a _weakling_ , unlike her, I'm just an exorcist. Partially to be precise," She pinched her spectacles. "A little bit of wizard in my blood but not much, my cousin Harry is all that, what a showoff," She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly, "He has a _wand._ A WAND. He isn't even a suitable wizard, he is _so_ clumsy."

"Uhmm, shall we go inside?" Misaki wonders out loud.

"No," Sakura answers in her cheerful mode. "You have more guests arriving as well, in, 3...2...1-"

"Yo," A voice called behind them.

Misaki knew who the voice came from, but how did Sakura know they were coming? Did she predict this all?

"Misaki, you didn't tell us you had such a lovely friend," Kuuga spoke up motioning to Sakura. His playboy mode had turned on.

"Kuuga, is flirting all you can do? I expected that from Tora," Takumi glares towards his childhood friend.

"Hey, I'm not just a flirt so-"

"Misaki we came over to ask you'd like to go on a picnic with us," Hinata interrupts Tora before he could spread his lies like a virus. You'll start to actually believe him if he carries on. "We're on a break, and we never really got to meet you properly," Hinata says taking a peek at Takumi, leaning in he whispered to Misaki, "Actually your boyfriend didn't want us to see you, but he looks so cute pouting like that!"

Takumi glared. His mouth in a tight line.

"AWW, KAWAII TAKUMI!," Hinata squeals along with the others. "So cute!" They pat his head and chuckle, Kuuga continues the conversation,

"The captains weren't allowed on break but this guy couldn't resist coming after you left him alone on the-"

SPLAT!

Takumi picked the rock up and put it back where it was, "Can you ever _shut up_." Sighing, he gave Misaki an apologetic look. She waved it off saying it was fine.

"So will you ladies mind joining us for a picnic?" Tora asks since his friends were all glaring at each other. He had to be the mature one of the group. Although, that role was taken by Takumi.

"Sure," Sakura beamed, while Shizuko looked away not caring. "What about you Misaki?"

"Uhmm…" Misaki glances towards Takumi, who was staring at her also. She blushed and turned away. "Sure, I guess it'll be fun." She sighs and closes her eyes for a bit, slightly tired from before.

"Ok, let's go!" Kuuga cheered, a little too excited. He grabbed Sakura's hand to walk in front with him, so he could get to know a friend of Misaki's. Who did he think he was fooling?

Shizuko followed on behind them just glancing around her surroundings. Takumi walked along side Misaki with his hand entwined with hers. Hinata and Tora followed on behind the lovely couple only to tease them. They both had nothing better to do since they were the only ones going solo. They weren't going to with Shizuko since she looked like she would murder them.

The walk back to the picnic was quite amusing. Hinata and Tora made sure get into every conversation Misaki and Takumi tried to form. They just wanted some alone time but his friends weren't having that right now. Takumi was extremely furious. He just wanted to share his time with her, after all, every chance they get will soon disappear because of some task or job. Which annoyed him much.

"Don't worry, we'll lose them at the picnic," Takumi whispers into her her but his peeking friends heard him.

"No you're not~" They mused behind the couple.

Takumi sighed while Misaki could only chuckle.

"It's ok," Misaki assured him. Something came to her mind immediately. "How fast do you think they are?"

Takumi smirked catching unto her idea. "On the the count of three!"

"1…."

"2..."

"3."

 _Run!_

"Hey," Tora and Hinata both yelled running after the two but who were they kidding, Misaki and Takumi were just too quick. Hinata stopped running once they reached the picnic site. All he wanted now was the food. Tora stopped shortly after starting since it seemed like too much effort over nothing. Maybe there were some fan girls around here he could hook up with.

Sakura watched as Tora began to wander off, turning to Kuuga she asked. "Is he the kind of person to have an intimate relationship with a girl, but over a week, leave her?" Kuuga choked on his own saliva and looked at her with wide eyes, "W-What? Why assume that?"

She sighed. "I think anyone would actually, look at him. He has that aura that gives off confidence and with it, a sense of independence. Well, it looks like he's never fallen in love with a girl, rather, just play with them like dolls," She glared at no one in particular. "It's cruel to make a girl love someone, then out of nowhere, just dump her like trash never to be used again!," She glanced back at Kuuga. "I'm sorry since that's your friend, i'm just not really fond of."

Kuuga shrugs, "He's always been like this, but don't worry! He's a gentlemen and ends things with no argument. That's how it always is." He picked up a sandwich and handed it to Sakura,

"Want some?"

"No thank you, I'm allergic to tomatoes."

"You should eat something before Hinata raids all the tables," Kuuga warns her, pointing towards Hinata who was picking up food off tables left and right.

…

Misaki and Takumi head away from the crowds the moment they got away from his friends. For a moment, Misaki didn't want them to leave because she felt a little awkward being around Takumi on her own. Their relationship had changed and it was all new to her. But once they were alone now, she was glad to be with him because his presence made her feel better. There was no way on earth she was going to admit that to him.

"So, how have you been Misa chan~" Takumi mused, holding her hand a little tighter. He never let go when they were running, not even for a second.

"Well, I spoke to one of the most powerful God's, now I have a brother and not to mention he's living with me," Misaki states causally, as though it was just an everyday occurrence.

"What?" Takumi exclaims. He didn't remember anything about her having a brother. It had only been two days and all this happened? It only showed him he can't be away from her too long or he'll miss too much of the things happening in her life.

"He's my brother from a past life, to be more specific my previous one, which was like over four hundred years ago," Misaki explains because she knew this must be just as confusing to him as it was to her.

"Then he's an old man?"

"No, you could say he looks like our age," Misaki admits once she thought about it.

"Hmm…" Takumi wondered silently. They were brother and sister in her last life but they aren't now. What if they weren't blood related? He didn't know how to feel about this. "Were you guys blood related?"

"I don't think so, maybe he took me in."

"Great," Takumi mumbles under his breath, running his hand through his silky blonde hair. "Just great!"

Misaki looks at him confused. "W-What now?"

Takumi sighed. How was he to explain this to his innocent girlfriend?

"You see Misaki…" Takumi started, his voice becoming serious. "It kind of makes me mad to picture you living with another guy other than me."

"B-But he's my brother!"

He gently takes a loose strand of hair from in front her face and placed it behind her ears. It sent chills throughout her body. "Yes, he is but that was in your other life. You don't know if there are any motions that can build up with him staying there and I'm not always going to be there. Do you understand now?"

Misaki blushed and looks away before she spoke, "You don't have to worry about that. I-uh...I only like you." She stops and waits for his reply but all she heard was the sound of laughter. "You baka! How could you laugh at me like that?" She states, clearly embarrassed.

"Because Misa chan is so sly, saying something like that," Takumi says huskily and smirks enjoying her reaction. He slowly leans in waiting for any objections. When she doesn't move he takes that as an ok and plants his lips on hers for a sweet chaste kiss.

Misaki at first was still stunned by his tone of voice before she recollected herself and gave into the kiss. It was a kiss to get away from any worries about their relationship. To let each other know, everything will be ok. Takumi felt in a bliss with Misaki's lips on his. They just had a way to control him. He wished this moment would last a little longer but his little Goddess needed air.

He pulled away, his eyes dazed for a moment or two, biting his lips as he rested his tired head on her shoulder.

"You just don't know when to stop do you Misa?" He wrapped a lock of her hair in his index finger and gently pulled at it."You don't know."

"Know what?" she mumbles, comfortable with the position they were in. She ran her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes. "Takumi, you talking like this confuses me, you're the one that doesn't know actually."

He chuckled. "And what may that be?"

"Secrets mister, lots and lots of secrets," she giggled at his pout and thought to herself. _And some you'll never know._

For a few minutes they lay there, listening to the silence that trapped them. The trees, hiding the mystical creatures, the leaves falling slowly to the ground, hinting that fall was soon to come. Trails imprinted on the dirt trails, going right, left, back, forth, just a mystery. She quietly listened to the faded whistles of the birds, singing in chorus. Misaki has always loved them. Their song, their projected voice. Reminds her of her mother. When she sang while doing the laundry, the cooking- oh how she loved her cooking. The meals she prepared, always tasted so wonderful. And father, when he came home from work and plopped down on his favorite wooden chair, ready to feast, always sharing a tale or more about his day. And Suzuna was always quiet, the only questions she asked was to pass the salt or hand over the pepper. She never wanted to lose them.

Back to the dirt, has it always been so dark?

And, has it always had a gloomy aura?

Cause it did now.

"Takumi, there's something wrong," Misaki says lifting herself off the ground, followed by Takumi. Something or someone was drawing closer to them and it was not human, that, she knew for sure.

"What's wrong?" Takumi questions, seeing a concern look on Misaki's face.

"I'm trying to sense what it is…..Demon? No," She shook her head. That wasn't it but close. "Phantoms! Takumi run n-"

But it was too late. The dark shadow emerged from the dirt and charged at Takumi, knocking him unconscious. Misaki ran over to him panicking. It wasn't good for a human to come into contact with phantoms.

"Takumi please wake up! Takumi!" Misaki sobbed trying to get him to open his eyes but not even his body responded to her plea. She looked over to the phantom which was surely going to pay for this. She dragged his body to a fallen tree, quick enough so as the phantom wouldn't get her. She lay him gently, and pressed her hands to his chest, pushing it. _The air didn't get knocked out of him, did it? Please, please wake up!_ Scared, she accidently shocked herself.

"Damn." She stumbled on her own feet getting up. She closed her eyes, remembering the calling Kaya taught her earlier.

The phantom, covered in mud and other substances. She lured it away and ran deeper into the woods, just so it wouldn't get the others hurt.

…

The phantom grew, even bigger sucking in whatever was in its path. It was like a chocolate fountain, only dirtier, with a moldy smell and gurgly noises as it moved. Misaki backed up, ready to charge at it.

"Yasha! Yoru! Kouki! Ryuu! Mizuki!" She rose her hand and swiped it down, releasing a wave of energy, and the five dark figures came back.

Whispering, they asked her, "Master, what is it you call us for?"

"Kill this pest." Her voice was cold and dark. This is probably what you'd call her fighting spirit. The _rare_ spirit side of hers.

"As you wish." In unison they jumped and plunged themselves at the beast, passing through it sharply, impaling it. They walked over to their Master, thinking the beast has died. But the holes in its body filled again with the murky mud it once had.

"This isn't going to be easy," Misaki thought out loud.

 _ **The end of this chapter and it was very long right? Almost 4k+, YAY!. Please share your thoughts with us and review as usual. As a treat, here's a preview of what's to come in love will find a way ~**_

 _ **Preview**_

" _Who… Who are you?"_

" _You have always loved me, she just got in our way."_

" _It's a battle of Goddesses!"_

" _You are to be my husband."_

" _She's taking over the palace."_

" _Where are her parents?"_

" _Misaki, you died unexpectedly in your last life."_

" _No one defeats a Goddess of Night so easily."_

" _Yui's trying to challenge Misaki?"_

" _Are you scared yet?"_

" _Run!"_

 _When someone dies and wishes for the one they love to be okay and well, the moonlight will cover the lake and come to where I am. (From chapter 9)_

" _There's a cycle of you dying Misaki."_

" _I am the God of Chaos."_

" _I wish to steal the Goddess of Night to be healed."_

" _I-I love you."_

" _My name is Misaki Ayuzawa, Goddess of the night….. You should fear me!"_

* * *

 _ **This and more to come in the next 20-30 chapters of love will find a way. Please continue to follow this story.**_

 _ **Until next time~ Gio & Violet.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys, we're back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy, and remember to review and follow for further updates!**

 **Can we just say how happy we are to reach 65 follows, it's amazing and a first time for any story we've ever typed. Thank you!**

 **Violet- I read the reviews and to that guest who has their birthday tomorrow along with me, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

 ** _3 months & 3 weeks left_**

" _This isn't going to be easy," Misaki thought out loud._

The creature lured over to her, increasing it's size little by little. Gurgly sounds could be heard as it maneuvered another attack sent by one of the familiars. Yasha, the night demon familiar, darted towards the creature. Misaki ordered Yoru and Mizuki to attack it, leaving behind Kouki and Ryuu.

"Kouki, take Takumi back to my cottage and keep him there." Kouki nodded taking the unconscious Takumi in his arms and vanished into the air.

"Would I be in need of any help Master?" Questions Ryuu.

She nods, "Yes, please go search for Shizuko. I think this will end with exorcism." Ryuu turned into his dragon form and flew into the sky but camouflaged so no one would be able to see him. Misaki called back the two familiars who were busy trying to rip every piece of the blob apart. Yasha came with blood on his features, Mizuki as well. She grimaced knowing this was a human. Likely possessed by some phantom.

"Don't attack it anymore. I'll deal with it," She orders making them retreat but they were hesitant. _Maybe there's something I can try._ Misaki closes her eyes and took in her surroundings as she breathed calmly. She made sure to focus her mind on the blob solely. Diverting all power to it then opened her eyes. The creature stood frozen in it's place making both her and her familiars rejoice until they heard a cracking sound.

It turns out what she did wasn't powerful enough to hold it back since the creature had taken control of it's body again and was now charging at them.

"MOVE!" She yells to everyone as she saw the creature targeting its long arms at them. They barely managed to get out the way but the creature kept aiming at them. "Tch, how can I stop this? I need to help Takumi but I can't fight a being that doesn't exists to me, only exorcists can. Where are they?"

"Misaki, watch out!" She heard someone yell but she wasn't quick enough to move. The creature wrapped its body around her like a snake wanting to squeeze it's prey. She groaned as it continued to wrap around her tighter and tighter. She wanted to tear it apart, something she could've done in the beginning but there was an innocent human in there. One that was being control by this phantom. They wouldn't deserve this cruel death.

"C-come on. Squeeze away, I'll heal."

The creature seemed to sensed a great power within her as it looked at her contemplating something. She was the perfect host for it to corrupt. One with power that would fill its desires. It released itself from its previous host and Misaki could see a young girl looking around seven years old. The young girl dropped to the ground unconscious just like Takumi to the floor, her light brown hair was entangled with leaves and twigs, her knees were scraped as well as her hands. She was okay, but what worried Misaki was the deep wound she had on her side. She gasped in pain as the creature gripped her body tighter, slowly squeezing her together.

Misaki directed her attention back to the phantom who was looking deep into her eyes. It finally showed her it's true form. Maybe now she could try to attack but she knew she couldn't when she saw it keeping itself close to the little girl. It was really toying with her now. The phantom inch closer and closer to her, ready to devour her body and make it belong to him. She closed her eyes shut ready for it.

Just as it opened it's mouth to take her in, Misaki could hear a loud chant being said beside her. Both her and the phantom looked over and saw Shizuko sprinting towards them. She sliced her hands into the air, bright blue symbols forming, which Misaki did not know of, and stuck to the phantom.

"You who escaped the depth of no return, I command you to hear my word and leave this world you no longer belong to, " Shizuko yells loudly to the phantom. It was faint but Misaki could've sworn she saw a beaded necklace around Shizuko's neck glowing.

The phantom roared in anger as it released Misaki, who planted her feet gracefully to the ground without a scratch. She now knew the phantom would be disposed of so she would leave it all to Shizuko now.

She stood back and watched as Shizuko pulled out a silver dagger and charged towards the dying creature. In one swift movement, she jumped positioning the weapon to the creature's neck and sliced it as she went through it. The phantom was lost as it slowly disappeared to nothing but thin air.

"If this is what a junior exorcists could do, I can barely imagine a master exorcist," Misaki marvels as Shizuko strolls over to her.

"It's nothing compared to a Goddess once they finally tap into their abilities," Shizuko answers pushing up her glasses.

"But it's still amazing. Takumi was almost in awe- Takumi!" Misaki exclaims as she remembers he had been injured. How could she have forgotten? How could she been so careless?

"I need you to come and help me save Takumi, that thing attacked him," Misaki says frantically.

"Of course, but what about her?" Shizuko says nodding towards the little girl who remained unconscious on the ground. Misaki almost cried at the scene. They looked so _alike_. It killed her to see the girl like this. Misaki fumbled with her dress as she approached the limp body. She bent down and encased the child in her arms and soothingly raked her fingers through her hair.

Shizuko looked at her skeptically but let her do her thing. She watched as Misaki lifted the little girl's hand to her palm and squeezed it gently. She hummed a melody, one that Shizuko didn't know. A small glow emitted into the girl's body, healing her scratches and wound. Misaki waited for the girl to wake, and patiently sat there, holding her body to her chest. An hour passed. Two hours.

And until the third hour came she opened an eye.

"Mommy?" Misaki sighed in relief and helped the girl up.

"I'm not your mommy, but, do you know where to find her?" She asked in a sister like tone. She didn't ask for her name. Neither did she ask how she got into this state. She knew the first thing the girl wanted, was her mother and that was what she was going to give her.

The girl looked around confused, "Mommy was with me," Misaki nodded and smiled. "Hm, do you think you know where mommy went?" The little girl held Misaki's hand securely and nodded.

"I think she's making bread," the girl looked up at the Goddess."Who are you?"

"Just a stranger trying to do some good," Misaki grinned and let the girl chat with her. It surprised her she didn't remember anything.

They came upon a shabby bakery and stepped inside to see a sobbing woman.

"Mommy!" The girl ran over to her mother and hugged her, not seeing that she was crying.

"Nanami!" The woman cried. She saw Misaki smiling at the scene and got up to thank her.

"Oh my goodness, thank you for finding her!" She hugged Misaki who awkwardly hugged her back, somewhat feeling warm.

"No problem! She was just playing in the woods and happened to bump into me." Misaki said, swiftly lying.

"What could I ever do to repay you?" The lady asked.

Misaki stood at the doorway and grinned, "Make sure to stay away from shadows."

And she left.

….

After taking care of the young girl and taking her home to her family, Misaki teleported both her and Shizuko to her home. She could see that Kouki was trying his best to wake Takumi up but he didn't budge one bit and it worried her.

"Misaki, I need you borrow your room," Shizuko requests as she prepared her things to help cure Takumi.

"Ok, it's over here," Misaki instantly agrees without having to think it over. She lead them to her bedroom as she and Kouki lifted Takumi to the bed.

"Now it's time for you to leave Misaki-"

"What? Of course not, he needs me and I won't leave him," Misaki explains as she gripped onto Takumi's hand. How could she leave him when he was like this? It was hurting her to see him like this. She never wanted this sort of thing to happen to him.

"Misaki! You're not in the position to be in here, you're emotions will take over so please just try to understand," Shizuko tries to reason with the Goddess.

Misaki takes one glance at Takumi and releases his hand. "Just please make sure he wakes back up."

"I promise."

Misaki reluctantly leaves the room so the earlier Shizuko starts, the earlier she'd see Takumi. But this didn't go as planned since Shizuko and Kouki who were helping her, walked out her room almost two hours later. Misaki bolts up wondering if it's finally over.

"He's ok right?" She questions frantic.

"Yes, he just woke up and we wanted to get you first," Shizuko says stepping aside for Misaki to pass.

Misaki rushes into her room and sees Takumi sitting up as he rubs his head. She runs over to him and embraces him but he pulls away from her confused.

"What's wrong?" She asks looking over his body but she found no injuries.

"Who…..Who are you?" Takumi says with much confusion in his voice as he tries to figure out who this lady was.

"T-Takumi, don't joke around," Misaki warns him angrily but on the inside her heart was hurting even more than before.

"No, I really mean it. Who are you? I remember being out on a guard- are you a criminal?" Takumi demanded to know. What was he doing in a strange place? Misaki scoffed at the sudden accusation, trying hard to not break in front of him.

"Looks like he forgot his memories of you, a common side effect of these sort of attacks," Shizuko voices stepping into the room.

"Do I know you two?" He continues to question.

Misaki looks at Takumi deeply in the eyes thinking about today's events. Right now, he didn't know she was a Goddess anymore. He didn't remember their moments together. He didn't even know her name.

"No, I'm just a stranger who tried to do some good when I found you laying around unconscious, you can leave now," Misaki says turning away from him. She couldn't look him in the eyes. She couldn't bare to look at him when he thanked her and left her home. She was now reminded of the past. Of how easily her family and Takumi slipped through her fingers and it was happening all over again now.

 **Later that day at the palace…**

Takumi met up with his friends, who kept asking if Misaki had taken care of what was wrong with him. Where they meaning that girl in the cottage? They said some Sakura girl informed them that Misaki would take him to her house and help him out so it was no need to worry. If his friends knew her then that means he might have known her too but how? And what happened to him?

He shook his head as he was experiencing some headaches. He just wanted some sleep but that wasn't going to happened because when he opened his door, he saw princess Yui sitting on his couch.

"Princess," He greeted getting down on his knees.

"Out with your girlfriend today?" Yui says trying not to sound jealous but it was evident.

"I have a girlfriend?" Takumi mutters a little too loud for Yui to hear.

"That Misaki commoner girl," Yui hissed, hating just mentioning her name.

"I'm dating her?"

"Don't rub it in, I'm going to change all that soon. Why are you acting this way?"

"I hit my head and I'm just confused about a few things but it's okay. I'll ask my friends," Takumi reassures the princess hoping for her to see that was her cue to leave.

' _Hit his head? Then, is that why he doesn't remember her? Oh my gosh he has memory lost.'_

"Perfect," Yui smirks standing up. "Just trust in me Takumi, I'll tell you everything."

* * *

 **Violet- The of this celebration chapter for 65 follows woo~ Hopefully that number will continue to grow XD. Don't forget to check my collab with Darkdemon a.k.a Angel and my new story the royals~**

 **If you guys could please answer this question, we'll be very thankful. There's also one for all I need. Your feedback will help with further chapters so we can make them more to your liking.**

 **What interests you guys about Love will find a way. In other words, what do you like about it?**

 **Until next time my perverted aliens~ Violet & Gio **


	22. Memories of us

_**Love will find a way is back and we hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. It might be a bit confusing but if you have any questions we promise to answer them in the next chapter. Don't want anyone lost XD. Anyway, let's continue. Please follow our story, we've reached 75 follows yay!**_

* * *

 **3 months left**

Three weeks had past since the phantom had attacked Takumi and he lost his memories of him and Misaki. She never went to see him since the time she denied they knew each other. Instead, in those three weeks she had been trying her best to find something useful which would help in restoring his memories.

The big book her mother had given her showed no methods to healing him. Misaki didn't like the idea of trying any random thing on him either since she doesn't know how it will affect him. She tried to go to Kami but he informed her he couldn't meddle in trivial things. She had to work this out on her own.

Misaki currently sits alone in her home going through the books she bought that she thought could help her.

She sighs and places down another book. "This one isn't any help either," She whispers to herself. It's all frustrating. Why did that phantom have to attack Takumi and more importantly, why couldn't she protect him in time?

"I can't stop now. He's depending on me even if he doesn't know it," She says taking up the next nook to read. She could only hope Takumi is having a better time than her.

 **The palace.**

"Here Takumi try this," Yui urges handing over some food to eat. She brought him to her room promising she'll fill in the pieces that he was missing.

"No thank you your highness," Takumi denies politely. "Can you please just explain about this Misaki girl and my memories?"

Yui's mood changes quickly. "Sure. As hard as it is for you to understand, we are actually dating."

Takumi's eyes widen. He would never do something like that. "Since when?"

"Since I returned a while back."

"And Misaki?"

"You have always loved me, she just got in our way," Yui lies hoping he is falling for it. "She's a commoner who tried to get with you because you are the captain. She tried to tear us apart by pretending to be your friend but she isn't. She just wants to go after your wealth and even your grandfather tried to stop her but she kept coming back. I got angry with you for that and didn't go to the picnic with you and now it seems you lost all memories of us. Do you know how much that pains me?"

Yui begins to cry dramatically to finish off her fake story but she stops once she hears Takumi chuckling.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it's funny. You said she knows us but we spoke in her house she calls me a stranger. If she knew there is something wrong with me wouldn't she have used that moment to make her move," Takumi questions making Yui wonder if he was catching on to her lies. "Kuuga, Tora and Hinata mentioned her name and I trust they wouldn't put me in the care of a girl like that."

"T-They don't know how she truly is," Yui stutters trying to find any excuse.

"There are definitely two sides to this story."

Yui gulps. Does he not believe her?

"But my friends aren't here and I can only go along with your word," He admits and Yui relieves a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

"Of course! I wouldn't lie to you, ever," Yui says smiling evilly. She is one step ahead of Misaki this time.

"I should get some rest princess, my head still hurts," Takumi states getting out of the chair he was sitting in.

"Sure but Takumi dear call me Yui from now on. Remember we're dating~" Yui smiles brightly because she is now able to say her and Takumi are dating.

Takumi nods then bows and exits the room. He meets Sen on the outside who doesn't say a word to him. Takumi gives him a slight bow as a respect to his elder and heads to his room to rest.

"Does she think I'm stupid to believe her story? I wouldn't fall in love with her but I'll play along till I know the truth," Takumi whispers to himself as he pulls open the door to his room.

Takumi sighs as he sits down on his bed. Everything is just confusing him. The only thing he is sure about is that he would never date Yui. The Misaki girl somehow felt familiar but he couldn't understand why. He leans back unto his bed and closes his eyes. Sooner than expected he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

 **Takumi's dream**

"Where am I? How did I get here?," I wonder as I look around my surroundings and somehow get a familiar feeling. I could hear laughter from children. I follow their voices so I could find out where I am.

They were nearby next to a huge tree. I couldn't see much of them but as I got closer I stood shock in place. There was a little boy and a little girl. What shock me is that the little boy looks exactly like me. Well the younger me. Could this be my memories?

I remember this tree now that I look at it. And this girl, we used to be friends right? I couldn't see her face. I try to get a good look at it but when I step forward to get a good look at her, her face is blurry. All I could see is her smile.

"Right here is okay," I hear my younger self say as he takes the little girl's hand.

She nods and still all I could see is her smile. She pulls out a gem. It looks like the same one I had back home. I knew a friend from the past gave me it but right now I couldn't remember. Guess I'll find out now.

"These gems will contain the memories of us," She says with a voice that had a ring to it. She held a gem and my younger self held one.

"You're my best friend and I won't let nothing happen to you M-"

I didn't get to hear the name since the whole scenery went black. It changed to a house. A house on fire. It is the house of the Ayuzawa family. That girl was their daughter right. That I remember but how?

"Where are you!" My younger self appears again yelling as though he was trying to find something.

"Takumi, I searched the whole area and their not here," My dad says walking up to my younger self. It is great to see him again. Even if it's just a dream, it's great to see him. I never got a chance to speak to him much as he left home since he couldn't find his friend.

"Dad! I have to find her. I promised her I'll protect her," The younger me shouts to my father.

"Takumi I'm sorry-"

"No," He cuts off our father and turns to run into the house that is currently on fire.

"TAKUMI!" My dad yells.

I run after my younger self even though I knew it was pointless. But I had to know what happened to the little girl. Did she die in the fire?

I reach the house stairs ready to go inside but yet again the scenery went black again. Why was it changing every time I got close to answers?

This time it changed to the forest. Why am I here? Why does my memory keep showing that little girl?

"Could you move those bodies from here? A voice whispers close to me. As I did before I follow it and came across myself in my captain suit and a lady whose face is blurry just like the little girl.

"Uhm yeah sure," The other me cleared his throat. "The palace will send someone to move them from there so don't worry," He paused. "Do you need me to take you home?"

"No I live around here actually," She replies.

'I'm such a gentleman,' I think to myself. How can I think in a dream?

"So you just come here to peek at guys who might want to take a bathe in the lake, how naughty of you~" The past me teased her.

Maybe I'm not a gentleman.

It was then I finally notice her. The little girl from my first dream. She is standing next to the girl. She's alive. She's alive! She holds something in her hand and points it out to me. It was the gem.

"Remember me please," She says and then I could no longer see anything.

 **The end of his dream.**

* * *

Takumi rises out of his bed panting. That dream, was it to tell him she's alive? He met the girl from his childhood again. She is alive. The only problem is that he doesn't remember her now. If she's alive does the palace records show that?

Why did his dream show the gem? He understood it was to tell him he met her again but what was the gem for. Why couldn't he see her face? He remembered his childhood the moment he woke up but not the girl's face still . He had a crush on her. If he meet her again what did they talk about. Did he confess?

"The gem," He mutters as he gets up off his bed to look for it but he couldn't find it. He couldn't remember where he put it. Most of his recent memories are gone.

" _These gems will contain the memories of us."_

It gave Takumi a weird feeling that he had to find the gem. The girl has one and he knows she lives near the forest. He knows one person who might be able to help him. Someone who helped him in the forest. Maybe she would know where the girl from his childhood lives.

"Misaki."

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Thoughts please! We haven't been getting your opinions recently and that's what helps us. Please review and follow. Maybe we'll hit 100 follows one day. Also I'm finishing up the one shots and Not your everyday fairytale 2 will update next then All I need.**_

 _ **Until next time my perverted aliens ~ Gio & Violet.**_


	23. whose familiar are you?

_**We're back after so long and sadly this is just a 1k chapter. Miss Gio is sick so we should let her rest. 27 more chapters to go for this story. Please fav, follow and review. Check out my other stories love is a battlefield and alien heart attack. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **-Whose familiar are you?-**

* * *

 **3 months left**

"Why can't I find something? Anything!" Misaki sighs putting down another book infuriated with her results. She spent the whole day going through every book she has had stuffed in her shelves, in cupboards, hidden areas, etc. All but one is left. After this she can only give up and let Takumi forget about her. She has no choice. Fate just isn't any her hands. Why did he have to get attacked?

"Here we go again," She says picking up the last book. "Regaining memory. Please have something on this," she anxiously flips throughout the pages. "Nothing! Wait- Special healing potion?"

Misaki moves closer to the light coming from her window pane to get a better look. "A potion that can heal anything but cannot help with death. The main ingredient is a root from a rare Ameriol tree grown deep in the forest."

She shuts the book and thinks back to her trips in the forest, deep in the unknown parts. Misaki once came across a very thick wood tree with branches that are long with pretty leaves that glow in the dark. She was in awe just looking at it, but when coming back to find it, it was gone. What are the odds of finding it again when it's believed that the tree seems to moves as it disappears from where it once was spotted.

"I have to do this. It's my last hope." She sighs doubtingly.

Misaki looks over at her table to see the little gem they exchanged when they were younger. She cannot lose her best friend again and more importantly her boyfriend. She doesn't want to be alone again. Those years alone were awful and she never wants to experience that again.

Without a second thought she gets up to leave her house in search for the Ameriol tree to get the root so she can make the potion. Misaki takes one final glance at the gem from the door then makes her way out of her home.

The forest vines make a way for her as she passes by. Fireflies gather by her as she walks throughout the forest. It is night time and everything greets her as this time is her element.

No one would dare mess with her at night or they would suffer the consequences. Even at day she is still powerful, not as much as in night time but she's still a force to be reckon with since the moon will be out.

Leaves crunch behind her and she openly welcomes the cold air. Looking up upon hearing a flapping noise she sees a particularly small pixie. _It had to be a 'pixie'._ She hates those things. Fairies, ok. But pixies. That just crossed the borderline. She moved to continue her walk but the damned thing had to keep getting in her way.

"Do you mind getting out of my way you fu- gentle little creature?" She asks impatiently.

The 'little gentle creature' shoots her a weary look, "No! This is my part of the forest. I can do as I like."

Misaki cringes at the high pitch of the voice and internally wishes she could smash the little pest. But she isn't a big fan of having dead things lying around. She gives the pixie a smug grin before poking at it with her index fingers attentively.

"Hehe, this forest never belonged to you it belongs to _me_. Respect me and you won't have a bad time."

"You God's think you run everything but I'm not scared of you," The pixie says bravely.

Misaki scoffs bitterly. They sure are annoying. "Yeah right! Hiding in fear every time we walk by? I don't call that brave."

"One day I will get you all. You are all horrible! Which Goddess are you?"

Misaki has had enough. "We God's protect even you when you're endanger. You just get mad at us when the humans forget get about you and praise us. You get mad but it'll be better if only you did your job and protect the kids."

"YO-"

"I've had enough of your chit chat. Today isn't the day to annoy me," Misaki waves her off ready to walk away hoping this pixie would give up.

Surprisingly the pixie challenges her.

"Or what?"

" **Or else I will rip your intestines out and clip your wings and add them to my collection.** "

The pixie opened her small mouth to talk back but before she could do so another flying creature came. Thankfully, a _fairy._

"Oh my gosh Kianna, have some respect for Misaki!"

"Lana! What, who? Misaki?" the pixie asks confused while giving the goddess a dirty look.

"You're so stupid kianna that _is the_ night goddess! You should be thankful you're not dead for your behavior-" The fairy turns to the goddess and bows again and again. "I am so sorry! My friend here can be so rude!" she nudges the frozen pixie beside her, "Apologize! Now."

"E-er sorry m-miss." she stutters.

Misaki shakes it off and gives the pixie a forgiving wave of the hand. "Don't. Just don't ever do that again. I'm having a bad day already."

"Yes!" she shrieks. The fairy groans in embarrassment and turned to misaki.

"Again, I am so so sorry for that. What can I do to make it up?"

"Well, have you seen the ameriol tree?"

"The ameriol tree? Oh yes! Come follow me before it leaves miss!" The fairy takes her to the tree leaving the pixie alone. "Go straight ahead and it's there."

Misaki nods and watches as the pixie leaves her alone. Thankfully the tree is there. She moves quickly and takes a root before the tree disappears into the night.

Suddenly she hears movement in the bushes. She hopes it isn't that pixie here again. One apology is ok. She listens in to the movements. It's not a pixie. What is it?

Misaki stands silently waiting for it to make another move and it does. She swings around quickly and to her surprise it's a familiar but it doesn't belong to her.

"What the hell is happening?"

Familiars move by the commands of their master which means some God or Goddess is attacking her but they'll soon regret it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Takumi makes his way to Misaki's home by remembering the path he took previously to get back to the palace.

"Found you," He mumbles in relief when he spots the familiar house. Takumi knocks on the door but gets no answer. He grabs the door handle and pushes it open. "It's unlock! Misaki!" He calls hoping she is home but again there is no answer.

He starts to search the house but she's nowhere to be scene. "Maybe I should come back later?"

He decides to leave for now but stops short when something catches his eyes. A gem. He picks it up wondering why Misaki would have it. It's the only one in the world like the one he has. Takumi stares at it until an overwhelming feeling in his body causes him to faint with the gem in his hands.

A flashback starts.

" _These gems will contain the memories of us."_

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Please review your thoughts. We need feedback on how the story is going. It would be really helpful. I need to update my other stories and then this will update again.**_

 _ **Until next time~ Violet & Gio.**_


	24. Goddess of light

_**Sorry for the late update Sorry. Sorry. But it's a collab and our times are different. Nothing we can do. Hope you enjoy. Please go vote in the maid sama awards.**_

* * *

"Holy shi-" Misaki moves just in time before a blast of light is sent at her. She turns to see the figure of a pale girl. She lashes back at Misaki, never showing her face.

Misaki dodges again, this time getting cut on her cheek. She lifts her hand only to find that blood was coming out. That's never happened before. Where is that God or Goddess?

Another shot is aim at her and this time she prepares to take it on. She grabs the girl by the arm and flips her over harshly, but not enough to hurt her. She doesn't want that. Not yet.

"What the hell do you want?" Misaki growls, backing up to distance herself. The familiar lifts her face, revealing the whitest of eyes glowing with light.

The girl lets out an eerie chuckle. "You."

Misaki blinks for a second then calls out for her familiar but someone interrupts her before she gets the chance to do so. "K-Kaya?!"

"Missed me?" He smirks before rushing to send the familiar away.

"You know," He begins not looking at the familiar but somewhere in the distance. "It isn't very polite to possess the body of your familiar against their own will Goddess of light."

The girl sneers in anger, her eyes brighter than ever. "Don't speak ill of my Master," She keeps sending blow after blow all in which Kaya dodges with little effort.

"For a supreme goddess you really suck at your aim." He says. Misaki grins at his insults towards the girl and stays to watch with interest. This fight seems like it isn't going to end and she is running out of time. She calls to Kaya and informs him she will be leaving and will come to check on him. He merely shrugs and put his attention back on the familiar girl.

And in an instant she is back in her cabin. Misaki walks to the cupboards and takes out a bowl. She takes out the ingredients and almost drops the ameriol root in surprise upon hearing the door slam open. "What the hell-"

She never gets to finish her sentence as she is pulled into a tight embrace.

"T-Takumi?!" She attempts to sound surprise but she is on the verge of breaking down. She had missed him so much. And...

"I…. I remember." Takumi tells her.

"W-What?" She stutters in confusion. He looks up into her amber eyes with his emerald. "I remember everything."

 _Flashback 20 minutes ago…._

 _ **Takumi pov**_

" _These gems will contain the memories of us."_

 _I remember her voice saying that. The little girl from my dreams. Why would Misaki have this gem? Does the girl from my past live with her?_

" _Usui."_

 _I turn around to see a girl in the distance. She's quite far from me. I start to walk over to her but she seems to get further away from me._

" _Usui._

 _She calls to me again but as soon as I am reaching her she begins to run. I chase after her. She seems like the girl from my past. Using my fast abilities that come with being a captain I reach her but suddenly I fall through a whole that comes out of nowhere._

 _It feels like I'm falling forever and then images start to appear around me._

 _There's an image of me by the lake with that girl again. Then us running away from some guy then going unto our first kiss._

 _I can't see her face fully but I see her whispering something. I try to understand but couldn't. I finally reach the bottom and the little girl appears._

" _Remember me!" She yell so loud that it feels like my heads pounding because of it. Images fly through my head. My memories coming back and then I see the mystery girls face. Misaki._

 _It is her all along. Why didn't she try to make me remember? She's a Goddess she should know how._

 _I close my eyes and everything goes black. I wake up in Misaki's home. I have to go find her and let her know but where is she? I go into her room for a moment and hear her door open and close. I hurry out the bedroom and see her standing there. I make my way to her and hug her._

 _End of flashback….._

"So you remember everything now?" Misaki asks silently.

"H-Huh?" Takumi immediately reverts his attention back to Misaki. "Uh, yes. I remember," He continues to hold her hands not saying a word at all. She seems to be frozen, frozen in place and not knowing what to say. Suddenly, he feels his hands shake- her hands shake.

"M-Misaki?" He raises his hands to meet her face and quickly wipes away the tears that have already fallen. "Please, don't cry."

Her shoulders jump up and down as she tries to process everything. He knows. He remembers . He was able to figure everything out and she never bothered to attempt to help him personally.

"I-I'm sorry." She murmurs as guilt washes over her completely.

He gives her a look of confusion and concern, "For what?"

Her grip on his hands tightens. "For, everything," she stops taking a deep breath in. "I'm so sorry that, that I never bothered to visit you. I-I was so scared when I found out you had forgotten everything. Especially when Yui had said that she was yours a-and when I didn't believe 'us' existed and I h-have been trying! Takumi I tried!" She cries out, desperately holding him. "I tried to search for a remedy, because, that's what Gods do don't they? And I wasn't good enough and I can't believe it took me this long to actually find a potion that would work! And when-"

He stops her."Misaki, you're rambling."

"Look, I don't care about anything that happened. Let's just start anew. This never happened. Everything is okay. Okay?" He internally laughs at saying okay twice. Which was dumb for a guy like him, but everything seems to be going back to 'perfect' right now.

"Yeah. Sure. Everything, is fine." She continues to take long breaths in order to calm down but it didn't seem like it was working.

"Woah, Misa, do you need some water?" He asks cautious of her state.

She grimace. "Er, no its really fine," She squeals and slaps her palm on her neck where the tattoo remained.

"Oh Gods that burns…!" She pats the area repeatedly, slightly calming the pain. "Actually, please, get me some cold water," She squeals again. "NOW! PLEASE. IT HURTS."

Takumi grabs a nearby cloth that is on a wooden stool and pushes the water lever that is above a bucket and let it fall in, thankful that it is cold. Very cold.

He rushes back where Misaki holds her hand tightly to her neck, and she practically snatches the cloth from him and slaps it to her neck.

"T-Thanks." She sighed, feeling the cold cloth against her neck.

Takumi watches her go back to where he just was and she begins to pick up some materials, putting them back in the drawers and shelves.

"Misaki what is wrong?"

Misaki pauses. "Get out my home."

"A Goddess and a human. How pathetic," A voice says in a corner. "You should try to brighten up your home Goddess of the night."

"What's happening?" Takumi questions.

A blonde female steps out the shadows. "This," She raises her hand at Takumi trying to hurt him but Misaki stops her.

"If you think you can come in here and hurt him you're wrong," Misaki hiss at the Goddess.

"Try and stop me," The Goddess by the name of Kaon tells Misaki.

Misaki smirks. Her eyes darkens. "Challenge accepted."

No one is going to hurt Takumi. No one.

* * *

 _ **How was it? Please tell us. Hopefully next update doesn't take too long. Until next time.**_


	25. Who are you?

_**After a very very long time I am back to updating this. Sorry for the short chapter but I want to slowly get back into this story. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _ **2 months and 2 weeks left.**_

" _A Goddess and a human. How pathetic," A voice says in a corner. "You should try to brighten up your home Goddess of the night."_

" _What's happening?" Takumi questions._

 _A blonde female steps out the shadows. "This," She raises her hand at Takumi trying to hurt him but Misaki stops her._

" _If you think you can come in here and hurt him you're wrong," Misaki hiss at the Goddess._

" _Try and stop me," The Goddess by the name of Kaon tells Misaki._

 _Misaki smirks. Her eyes darkens. "Challenge accepted."_

 _No one is going to hurt Takumi. No one._

Before Takumi is able to understand what is happening, Misaki is chasing some person who appears to be another Goddess out of her home. He chases after them and watches as the two begin to fight.

What can he do to help Misaki but watch? If he interferes Misaki might get hurt but that doesn't mean he'll sit back and let someone hit his Misaki. The moment something goes bad he'll jump in to help her. The sun is setting and the once bright sky is changing. Will they be able to see in the dark?

Takumi follows them out to the lake watching Misaki and the other Goddess fight. This other Goddess seems to be keeping up with Misaki but then again Misaki somehow seems like she is getting stronger. You can tell since this Goddess Koan calls out to these things made of light for help against Misaki.

Seeing that they are about to attack Misaki, Takumi decides to charge at them with nothing but his fists. If this is the only way he can help Misaki it will make him feel as though he helped her. With his hands alone Takumi does a lot of damage to the familiars. Instead of going and help their Goddess they have to now fight off Takumi.

The sun finally sets and the familiars Takumi is fighting starts to fade away as there is no more sunlight. He stops and takes a look to make sure there isn't anymore left then looks at Misaki and Koan. It is now that he notices the dark aura around Misaki. What is happening?

Misaki reaches down and grabs the Goddess who had fell to her feet. Misaki grabs her by the throat and raises her up.

"You made a big mistake trying to attack me at night," Misaki growls with her hand tightening around Koans neck.

Koan the Goddess of light gasps for air as Misaki grips becomes stronger and stronger. "I-I'm sorry please let me go!"

Misaki smirks evilly watching Koan cower in fear. Her eyes changing to look almost like the night sky. Dark. It's right Koan should be scared as Misaki is unpredictable right now. Misaki is unable to control her actions.

"You don't mean that. You knew what you were doing. He could've been hurt!" Misaki feels like she could snap Koans neck at any moment.

"Misaki," Takumi says noticing how dangerous the situation is. He really wants to stop her before she does something she regrets.

Misaki calms down at the sound of his voice, her grip on Koan loosening.

"Don't try to mess with me ever again," Misaki warns Koan who shakes her head furiously in understanding.

You would think Misaki would have let her go but instead Misaki uses all her strength to throw Koan far out into the forests as a better warning.

"Misaki is she gonna be ok?" Takumi questions after he saw Koan disappear into the forest.

Misaki shrugs not really caring. "She's gonna heal-"

"Misaki!" Takumi exclaims catching her as she almost hit the ground.

Misaki touches her head. "Sorry I'm a little tired."

She then blacks out in Takumi's arms.

Takumi tries to shake her awake but she's out cold.

"She used too much power. You should take her home," A voice says above them. Kaya jumps down from a tree. "Take her home and let her rests."

"Ok," Takumi agrees lifting up Misaki. He's only worried about Misaki right now.

"Do me another favour and don't betray her like you did five hundred years ago," Kaya states then disappears into thin air.

Takumi stands there puzzled. He betrayed her? What does he mean five hundred years ago? He doesn't seem to understand this. He can only ask questions later but right now he has to take Misaki home. Takumi lifts her into his arms bridal style and quickly heads back to her home as fast as he can. In this moment he is just focusing on helping Misaki.

When they arrive at her home he lays her down the bed then leaves her alone. Misaki is feeling weak but she really didn't use much of her power so why is she tired?

Meanwhile Takumi is inside her kitchen trying to prepare something to bring back up her strength. Maybe soup will make her feel better. He easily cuts up the vegetables and prepares the soup. While the soup is cooking he takes some warm water and a cloth to wipe off Misaki's body. He sits carefully on the bed next to her and begins to wipe clean her body. Takumi has to control his manly urges as right now not the time.

"Huh?" Misaki wakes up from the feel of Takumi touching her.

"Misaki are you okay?" Takumi questions putting away the water. He helps her sit up on the bed. Misaki leans her body against his.

"I don't know why am tired. Why are you still here Takumi?" Misaki questions trying her best to regain her strength as she lays on Takumi's body.

"I can't jut leave you when you're sick Misaki. Just sleep I'm preparing soup for you," Takumi says helping her lay back down on the bed.

"But you don't have to-"

"Rest or I'll kiss you senseless," He warns her seriously causing Misaki to shut up easily. "Good. I'll stay by your side until it's time for you to eat."

Misaki feels Takumi place her hand in his and waits for her to rest up a bit more. It did feel good having him back around instead of being alone. Now that he has his memory back she can be with him again. She closes her eyes hoping she can feel better quickly so she can enjoy being with him.

"Get well Misa," He whispers watching her drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

As Yui is trying her best to become Queen, she gets stuck looking at some old cases as her father requested. She has to see which ones should go on and which ones should be left alone as there is no hope for it.

She looks through each case document becoming bored by the second. It'll be worth it when she is Queen and Takumi is her King. Yui yawns tired from all this work. She unfortunately still as a lot to look at.

Yui picks up a very dusty case. "This will be the last one for the day."

She opens it and starts to read about her young girl and her family disappearing. "Ah she looks almost like that Misaki girl….." Yui reads on further trying to find a name. "Misaki? That's maybe a coincidence," She adds when she saw the name of the missing girl.

"Wait Takumi's father had this case. Takumi knew her also? Then why didn't h close the case? This was years ago so she must have grown up right? What on earth is going on?"

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. I think the next chapter will be 3k. Please fav follow and review your thought.**_


	26. Do you believe in Gods?

_**Sorry it took so long to update this but school has been hectic. I'll update the rest of my stories this weekend. From now on I'll be solely focusing on finishing stories. This story will end in 6 chapters ;)**_

* * *

Yui picks up a very dusty old case. "This will be the last one for the day."

She opens it and starts to read about a young girl and her family disappearing. "Ah she looks almost like that Misaki girl….." Yui reads on further trying to find a name. "Misaki? That's maybe a coincidence," She adds when she saw the name of the missing girl.

"Wait Takumi's father had this case. Takumi knew her also? Then why didn't he close the case? This was years ago so she must have grown up right? What on earth is going on?"

Something strange is happening. Why doesn't Takumi close the case and question that girl to find her parents? It doesn't make sense at all. His father tried really hard to find someone and yet Takumi is hiding her?It's Takumi's job to finish these kinds of cases so why isn't he doing it? It is hard to understand what Takumi is doing. Is Takumi and Misaki hiding something? They must be.

Yui smirks finally having something against Misaki and Takumi. Soon Takumi will be her king and she will be queen. Then she'll get rid of Misaki once and for all. Maybe these duties are worth doing after all. They gave her this piece of info.

The favor of good luck is in her hands and she will not lose this chance given to her.

"Sen!" She calls to her loyal servant.

The door flies open and Sen quickly walks in with his arms resting behind his back. He bows showing the princess respect as he should. "How can I be of service your highness?"

"If you found someone from your past what would you?" She questions just to be sure what she is thinking makes sense.

Sen holds up his head at her sentence. "I would speak with them."

"Would you introduce them to everyone you knew?" She presses on picking up Misaki's files and putting them back where they belong.

"If they are special to me then yes. Is something wrong? Did you see someone you know?" Sen asks.

"No. I saw someone from Takumi's past. I want you to have someone investigate that Misaki girl. Open back that case and tell me what you find immediately," Yui orders walking towards the door. "Don't mess this up. I need anyone that knows something about that girl. This is my only chance."

With that being said she left Sen alone in the room. His eyes scan over the files to the one the princess was previously holding. He takes it up and opens it to read. He can see why she's so energised now. He just wished she would've focused on becoming queen the right way but he has an order to carry out. They can only see how things will play out after this.

* * *

 **-The next day-**

* * *

The next day as soon as Yui wakes up she runs to Sen to see if there is any news about what she ordered him to do last night. Maids looks at their princess strangely as she runs down the hallways. Usually she won't be up this early and it would take the whole castle to wake her up. At least one job is done for the day.

Yui stops in front Sen's quarters and opens his door quickly to rush in. Sen is standing by his bed preparing to leave and wake her up.

"Your highness? Why are you here?" Sen questions her sudden intrusion. She never comes to visit him.

"Did you find anything?"

Sen clears his throat before he speaks. "It was quite odd. As soon as I sent out word of that missing girl some people requested I meet with them. I've never seen them before."

"Really? It's odd indeed. Someone must be looking for her. Where are they?" Yui asks Sen. They must find out everything about Misaki. Things aren't adding up about her.

"I've put them in a room near here. We should wait-"

"No!" Yui interrupts him. "There isn't much time to waste."

"What about your task to help you become queen?" Sen wonders if the king will really make her queen since she's not serious about her work.

Yui chuckles. "If this will make Takumi mine why would I do those silly tasks? I'll be queen in no time."

Sen feels really disappointed. Her mother would be ashamed. "Very well then. I shall escort you."

Yui smirks and follows after her loyal servant. In just a few minutes she'll have what she needs to put Takumi against Misaki. What a perfect day it is. Sen leads her to the room and announces her. When she enters a group of men and women are waiting on the inside.

"Your highness," They all bow.

Yui takes a seat then the others all follow after.

"What do you know about this girl?" Yui says starting the conversation.

A man with a lot scars on his face answers, "If we tell you, you won't believe us. Can you tell us where she is?"

Yui smiles and tilts her head to the side. "I believe I asked you a question first. If you don't answer mine and with the truth you will never know."

"What is your problem with her?" The man asks.

"I need her to leave. Answer me," Yui is becoming impatient.

The scar face guy looks at someone who nods and puts a paper on a table. Yui can't see what it is.

"Please be understanding with what I tell you," He turns the paper for her to see.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, Goddess of the night," Yui read out loud. Are these people crazy? They must be. A Goddess? Those things don't exists. They just wasted her time. "Are you kidding me?"

"I know it's hard to believe but these people are real and she is one of them. She is hiding and we can't find her."

"You all must be crazy to believe in Gods-"

" _Do you believe in Gods my little Yui?"_

" _No mommy."_

" _You should believe because they are real."_

Yui remembers all those stories her mother use to tell her about God's. As she got older she didn't believe in those things. There is no such thing.

"Are you sure about this?"

The man nods.

"Well as much as I don't believe you, you people want her and that's all that matters. Let's work together. I have a plan," Yui smiles.

"Please to work with you princess Yui. We are called nretians."

Soon Takumi will belong to Yui.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile-**

* * *

Takumi hasn't left Misaki's home since the whole run in with the Goddess of light. He wonders what Kaya meant about hurting her. He would never ever do that. He loves Misaki. What on earth could he mean?

"Misaki," He says to the girl in front of him who is busy eating.

"Hmm…"

"What does Kaya mean by I shouldn't hurt you?" He questions. Maybe she knows.

"I've wondered also. I think you were in my past," Misaki answers but she doesn't know what part of his past.

"You can't remember?"

"No but I can try," Misaki stops eating and tries to focus her mind to go back to her past lives. She's never done it before but she's quite curious about it. She manages to get a few flashback images but it stops when she sees her past self. Her head hurts a lot.

"Misaki?"

She can hear Takumi calling her but her head hurts. She gives into it and blanks out. Her mind takes her to the past. A thousand years ago when she first met Takumi.


	27. A thousand years

_**This was a very interesting chapter to type. I hope the ending didn't confuse you. Takumisa marriage story coming oct 30th with a yona of dawn story. I posted a fairy tail story so please read it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_

 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

 _For a thousand years_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more ~ A thousand years by Christina Perri._

* * *

" _No but I can try," Misaki stops eating and tries to focus her mind to go back to her past lives. She's never done it before but she's quite curious about it. She manages to get a few flashback images but it stops when she sees her past self. Her head hurts a lot._

" _Misaki?"_

 _She can hear Takumi calling her but her head hurts. She gives into it and blanks out. Her mind takes her to the past. A thousand years ago when she first met Takumi._

 **A thousand years ago**

A young lady by the name of Misaki Ayuzawa stands outside her home. She'll soon be twenty one and her parents wants to plan something special for her. Misaki isn't like your everyday girl. In fact she is a Goddess. Misaki Ayuzawa Goddess of the night. She is the first Goddess of the night to be known and like any God or Goddess she must remain hidden for her safety. The world isn't ready to know of her kind so her parents makes sure to keep her hidden.

She begins to walk along a path her father made to the lake so she can get water to bring back home. Misaki sings a little song as she makes her way down to the lake. She takes in the sight around her as her parents doesn't allow her travel much. The village is not too far from here. She wonders daily if the villagers would really hurt her or would they try to accept her. It is too risky.

Misaki reaches the lake in no time and begins to fill a bucket with water. The only things you can hear is the water and the wind through the trees. The forest is always peaceful. She lives with her parents in a hut deep down in the forest where no one could interrupt them. She loves her family but she would also like to leave and see the village.

Misaki halts what she's doing when she feels someone watching her. She quickly picks up the bucket to be on her way. Surely they would get the message to leave her alone but clearly they did not as they continue to follow her. They are close. Misaki stops and turns around expecting them to run but instead, behind her stood a blond emerald eye male.

"Hey," He says.

She looks at him in confusion. Hey? He stalks her and then says hey? Granted she is not afraid of him but she doesn't need him to follow her home. He might find out her secret.

"What do you want?" She asks him.

"I came to view the lake as usual and saw you here. You must've heard me and ran away. I wanted to say hi at least once," He smiles.

It is the first time she's met someone besides her family. Why does that person have to be a stalker?

She turns to be on her way and ignore him.

"Wait wait! I haven't gotten your name. I'm Takumi Walker," He greets extending his arm to her. Misaki just stares at it.

"I'm ready to go home," She denies him.

"Wait ok let's be friends?"

"Why?" Misaki questions him.

"I don't know. I'm just curious about you. I don't see you in the village maybe you don't have friends e-"

"I have friends!" Misaki lies. She doesn't have any friends. No one to talk too.

"Liar. Come on it wouldn't hurt for us to be friends?"

Misaki thinks it over. It can't hurt for them to be friends right? If he accepts her maybe the village will too.

"OK," She agrees to be his friend.

From that day on they meet up with each other by the lake. Takumi never questions why she lives alone in the forest and she never asks what he is doing in the forest either. Being Misaki's only friend she starts to put her trust in him and sooner than she expected, falls in love with him. Takumi also falls in love with her the more he gets to know her. Their love for each other is tested when Takumi finds out about her being a Goddess when he goes by the lake one night and sees her using her abilities.

"I'm sorry," Misaki says scared he'll run away from her.

"What are you?" He asks her in shock. Takumi has never seen anything like this before.

"I'm the Goddess of the night. Do you hate me now? Are you scared of me?"

She almost doesn't want to hear his answer.

"No! I still love you. Being a Goddess doesn't change that," He answers taking a step closer to her.

"That's gre- you love me?" She realises what he just said.

"Yes I love you Misaki Ayuzawa," Takumi leans down and kissed her in the moonlight. Misaki kissed him back and wraps her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," She whispers when they finish kiss. "You can't tell anyone about me promise?"

"I promise."

It is the day of Misaki's birthday and she has a surprise for her parents. She wants them to met her boyfriend Takumi. To show them she fell in love with a human. She smiles awaiting his arrival. She can't wait to introduce him.

Suddenly the peaceful atmosphere is ruin with yelling. Where is it coming from? She is inside the house when she looks out and sees her parents talking to some villages. Some with swords, fire and other weapons. Why are they here?

If only she was outside she could save her parents from dying. She watches as the villages become upset with her parents and kills them in a swift of an eye. She is frozen. Misaki doesn't understand why this is happening. The villagers move towards the house.

Misaki starts to run out the house and far away into the forest away from the villagers, the house and her dead parents.

How did they find them? No one knew they live in the forest. No one knew about her. Why did they kill her parents? No one knew but…...Takumi. No it couldn't have been him. He wouldn't. He loves her. He said he loved her and promised he wouldn't tell anyone. Then why are her parents dead? She has to know why.

She runs back to the house and meets the villagers.

"There she is!"

"That must be her!"

"She'll kill us all!"

"Listen. Please explain to me why you are here and why you killed my parents," Misaki cries. She couldn't dare look at her parents bodies in the ground.

"We heard about you from that young fellow. You're a witch! A Goddess does not belong around us. Kill the whole family!"

How could Takumi betray her like this? Why did he do it?

The villagers gather around Misaki chanting over and over kill the family. Misaki grows sick of it. Her head is spinning and she just wants to get away.

"Leave me alone!" She yells then disappears into thin air.

Misaki arrives by the lake sobbing for her parents and her broken heart. She shouldn't have trusted Takumi. He betrayed her. All humans are bad and she'll get her revenge.

Misaki Ayuzawa, the first Goddess of the night makes a promise on her birthday. She won't allow a human to betray her again like Takumi did to her. She makes it an oath to protect herself from all humans.

When the first Goddess died she reborns again years later as a new baby girl. The first goddess continues to live in her reincarnations protecting them. But time repeats itself and the reincarnation falls in love with a human man just like the first Goddess. The first Goddess awakes within the reincarnation and tries to kill the human man.

Since then every reincarnation tries to protect their lover from the first Goddess whose spirit which lies in them and turned evil. Each reincarnation tries to warn the next life but they fail. The reincarnations kill themselves on their birthdays so the Goddess won't awake and kill their lover.

This has been continuing for a thousand years.


	28. Marry me

_**Back again with another chapter. I'm trying to update it twice a week. This story will soon be over. Innocent romance has updated. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Misaki wakes up gasping for air. Her head is pounding, probably a side effect from seeing her first life. That is too much to handle but at least she was able to see what happened to the first Goddess and why they all died. The first Goddess feels betrayed and Misaki can understand that. It was strange enough the first Goddess has the same name as her and the man who betrayed the Goddess has Takumi's first name.

The name Takumi Walker sounds really familiar especially the last name Walker. She has heard it before but where?

"Misaki!" Takumi calls to her. He lifts her head slightly to see her face. Misaki fainted out of nowhere and he's been holding her and waiting for her to wake up for the past five minutes. "Are you okay?"

Misaki looks up into Takumi's eyes. He wants to know how he'll betray her but she can't tell him. "I-I'm fine!"

Misaki sits up holding her head. It isn't like Takumi will betray her right? He loves her and he wouldn't do it. She trust him.

"You fainted suddenly and had me worried. What happened?" Takumi tries to help her up off him carefully. "Was it because you tried to look back into your past? Did it work?"

Misaki can't look him in the eye anymore. "No. I couldn't see it."

Takumi sighs in relief. "I almost thought we wouldn't be able to celebrate your birthday together."

Misaki looks at him in shock, "What?"

"Well I thought something bad might've happened. We wouldn't want to miss your birthday," Takumi smiles. He has something planned out for her birthday already.

"My birthday," Misaki whispers in disbelief.

"Yup. You'll be turning twenty-one in three days," Takumi answers. Did she forget her own birthday?

This is really bad. Her birthday is almost here and that means the evil Goddess will awake inside her and try to kill Takumi. There isn't enough time to find a way to stop it all. This has been going on for hundreds of year how will she stop it in three days? This is really bad. This is a time when she needs to be confident but the time limit is short and many Goddesses before her have failed. Dammit!

She remembers the book her mother gave her.

 _To continue your job as a nymph you must find someone who loves you and you love him back. They must prove their love for you and then you will continue as a nymph._

How will she get Takumi to prove his love for her? She knows he loves her already. What more can she do? She won't deny she loves him too. Why does it have to be so complicated.

"I have to get back to the palace now," Takumi says getting up although he doesn't want to leave her.

Misaki smiles weakly. "Goodbye. See you soon."

Misaki watches Takumi leave her home. She has to think of something quickly or Takumi will die. She can't let that happen. If she can't find a solution by tomorrow she will have to leave Takumi and she doesn't know for how long. Why is their fate like this?

* * *

 **-The palace-**

* * *

Yui sits on her throne awaiting Takumi to return so she can give him the good news. If those people are right and this goes as planned then she'll soon have Takumi as her husband and she'll get to embarrass Misaki. She can't wait to see the devastated look on Misaki's face.

She runs her finger on the throne beside her where her mother use to sit as queen. She'll soon follow after her mother and be queen. Everyone who doubted her will bow down to her.

Yui chuckles with herself. "Why is everything going so perfect?"

Sen can only stare at her in disappointment. Why can't she become a great queen like her mother once was? Will she truly be happy forcing someone to marry her? If this is how she is the kingdom will suffer. She is not yet fit to be queen. But who is Sen to say that? He is only a mere servant commanded by her mother to watch over her and do as Yui says. He notices Takumi enter the throne room.

"Your highness Takumi is here," Sen says bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes! Takumi!" She calls to the now very annoyed blond male.

Takumi walks in her direction. What can she want now?

"Yes princess," He answers trying his hardest to not sound annoyed but it isn't working.

"Don't be like that Takumi I have some great news for you. We're getting married!" Yui cheers excited while Takumi looks at her as though she's stupid.

"Have you gone mad? We are not getting married," He states then bows to leave.

"I wonder what people will think of a Goddess living here."

Takumi pauses. How does she know about Misaki. "What do you mean?"

"Well Misaki is a Goddess and many people would love to kill her. I suppose I can keep my mouth shut if maybe you marry me," Yui smirks.

"Do you think messing with a Goddess is a good thing? What if you are attacked?" He questions curious and angry. Very angry.

"Would you make her fight those guards? Don't even think no one will believe me. I am the princess and I will make them capture her."

Takumi is caught in a trap. Goddess or not he can't put Misaki in danger. He has no choice.

"Fine," He agrees to marry Yui.

"Great. See you tomorrow. I have a great event planned," She smiles to her future king.

Takumi walks away gripping his sword. What will he say to Misaki?

Yui laughs out loud when he's gone. "This is just so perfect. Sen! Write a letter to Misaki inviting her to the palace."

"What should it say?"

" _Please come to the palace tomorrow to enjoy some time with my friends -Takumi."_

Yui smirks evilly. "Time to catch a Goddess. Prepare the nretians."


	29. Blood moon

_**This story is almost over! Next chapter will be longer as a lot of things will be going down. Don't kill me for how the story ends next week :) Enjoy.**_

* * *

The next day came by as quickly as Yui liked. She has a very special event planned for Misaki today. Misaki will see her precious Takumi get taken away from her and of course Yui must make a memorable show. But that's not all. Who would've thought Misaki is a Goddess. Why does she have to get everything? Well not anymore. After today the nretians will take Misaki.

Just to make sure Takumi and Misaki never get back together she has also prepared a little gift from Takumi to Misaki. Takumi will even be surprised with what she has going for them. It is all coming together so perfectly. She'll get the guy of her dreams to marry her and get to embarrass and capture Misaki.

"Your highness please do not be afraid when you see the Goddess. We will protect you," A member of the nretians says to Yui.

Yui smirks. "Nothing can ruin this day. I am not afraid of her."

The man doesn't know how to explain it to her without coming off as rude. "Well you see..uhm….She is a Goddess, Goddess of the night to be exact and she is very powerful so don't doubt her."

Was this guy really doubting her plan?

"Are you saying this plan won't work?" She is close to yelling at him but doesn't want to spoil her day. "Then all this would be pointless right?"

"I'm not saying we'll fail but just don't second guess your opponent," With that he bows and leave.

Yui has no time to listen to him. Of course she knows Misaki is a Goddess so what? Yui has tons of guards who will protect her. What can go wrong? Nothing. They'll regret not believing in her. They'll see after today when she catches a Goddess.

It's time for Misaki to go down.

"It's time princess," A guard notifies her.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

 **-Meanwhile with Misaki-**

* * *

Misaki is on her way to the palace after receiving a letter from Takumi saying he wants to invite her to the palace to see his friends. At first she wasn't going to come but Satsuki forces her to after she finds out. Great!

So here she is now walking to the palace to beat up Takumi for making her miss work then she'll enjoy the day with him. As she is walking to the palace she can hear someone whispering to her but there isn't anyone close to her. She brushes it off as she thinks she's just imagining things but she keeps hearing it. When the noise continues to play on she stops to listen.

" _Don't go he's going to betray you."_

Misaki is stun. She doesn't move another step and pauses.

" _Listen to me. I know the truth."_

This can only be one person, the first Goddess of the night. Misaki is trembling. The Goddess will soon awaken. Maybe after today she should stay away from Takumi for his safety. Just to make sure the Goddess doesn't awake.

" _We are the same."_

Misaki tunes out the Goddess wanting to enjoy this moment with Takumi as it might be her last. She arrives at the palace and immediately a guard welcomes her and escorts her to the garden. Did Takumi go too far with preparing for her to meet him? Is Yui here? What will she say if she sees us?

Nothing can ruin this day. Maybe she should tell Takumi about the Goddess but she doesn't want to bother him. It won't be right to just leave him without saying anything. She did it once before.

The guard takes her to the garden where she sees Takumi standing alone with his back to her talking to someone. Something is wrong but she doesn't know what. She just feels it in her stomach.

"Takumi!" Misaki calls to him when the guard leaves her. She watches as he turns around with a shock expression on his face. Why is he like that when he invited her?

"Misaki? Why are you-"

"I invited her," A voice says.

Misaki now notices the one in front Takumi is Yui. She has her hands wrap around him. What is going on?

Takumi looks at Yui trying to understand her motives. She's suppose to leave Misaki alone.

"What's going on?" Misaki asks trying to grasps the situation.

Yui smiles up at Takumi as she hugs him. "Tell her Takumi."

Takumi can't look Misaki in the eyes. He doesn't want to break her heart but he has to for her safety.

"Tell me what Takumi?" Misaki wonders. Why is Yui touching Takumi and why is he not pushing her away?

"That we're getting married!" Yui squeals. She just couldn't hold it in.

Misaki looks to Takumi to deny it but he doesn't. "That isn't true right?"

Takumi nods yes. "I love Yui. Always have and always will sorry. But I proposed to her."

Misaki feels like crying. This is not suppose to happen. He wouldn't do this but he just did.

"You can come out now," Yui calls to the people in the shadows.

Misaki watches as the nretians and guards come out of nowhere. Takumi really set her up. How could he? Those people took her parents. Those people ruined her life and he knows that and yet….he betrayed her.

"Well done Takumi," An old man walking up to them says.

"Grandfather?" Takumi says surprise. Why is is grandfather here and who are these people?

"Grandfather?" Misaki mumbles. Takumi really does know them.

"You may not know Takumi but our family is a part of a group called nretians. To think this lady here was a Goddess. Well done," The old man chuckles.

Misaki cannot believe it. He told them. He really told them she's a Goddess. He is one of them all along. Her breathing gets louder and louder. Her head hurts. Unknown to Misaki her eyes flicker between black like the night sky and amber.

" _I told you they'd betray us!"_

" _Don't be like the other Goddesses and trust me."_

" _Let's make them pay. Let's make them all pay."_

" _I'm going to kill the human man who ruined us."_

Misaki's eyes turns black as she faints to the ground.

Takumi stares at her falling in horror. He wants to go to her but Yui hold him back.

"Move and I'll order them to kill her."

He clench his fists. Takumi will make Yui pay for this and soon. He will get Miskai out of here no matter what.

"Take her to the dungeon and guard her," Yui yells. Today her plan worked in favor of her.

* * *

 **-Throne room-**

* * *

Yui, Takumi, his grandfather and everyone else is in the throne room celebrating capturing Misaki, except Takumi. Yui's father praises her for a job well done. They drink and chat until an unexpected guest shows up.

"What have you all done?" Sakura yells to the whole room. "You shouldn't have done that to Misaki you'll regret it!"

Yui laughs out loud. "Regret it? We already have her. Who are you? Lock her up."

Sakura shakes her head sadly."Misaki hasn't lost, her body is just changing into something we've always feared. You should now be scared that you've truly awakened her."

Yui stares at her in wonder but doesn't care. They have her locked up. Misaki is knocked out also. Nothing will happen.

"You should pray to the same God's you capture for help. When she wakes up, we're all doomed."

Somewhere deep in the palace Misaki awakes with her eyes now black. A blood moon fills the sky as the Goddess has awoken.

* * *

 _ **The end of another chapter. Fav follow and review your thoughts. Our lives story has been posted.**_

 _ **Until next time ~ Violet.**_


	30. I'm going to kill you!

_**One more chapter to go for this story then it's complete. Feels like this story has been going on forever. All I Need, teach me and fall for me and our lives will be updated soon I can't give you an exact time but maybe All I Need tonight. :)**_

* * *

Yui sees a bunch of guard running into the throne room. She thinks they're here to take away Sakura from in front her eyes but instead they bow in front of her.

"I'm sorry your majesty but the girl went missing," One guy says to Yui.

Yui's eyes are bulging out in surprise. "Then what are you doing here find her!"

Why is this all happening? Misaki is asleep dammit. She is locked away behind bars so what the hell do they mean? Takumi belongs to her and they let her get away? Maybe the first thing she should do is fire every guard and hire trustworthy ones. These guys are useless.

"Find her or I'll kill every guard who was suppose to be keeping an eye on her," Yui yells furiously making all the guards in the room scamper around to look for Misaki so they wouldn't be killed.

Yui smacks her hand down on the throne. "Why why why why!?" She chants over and over again.

"You should go," Sakura turns to Takumi who was surprise by her statement.

"Why?" He questions. Takumi is waiting for the opportunity to slip away and get Misaki out of here. He plans to run away with her even if they have nothing. As long as he has her and can protect her from everyone then he won't mind leaving with her.

"This is your fault," Sakura warns him. She really isn't a little fond of every human male because in the past they have hurt her and maybe Takumi may have been the same. "The reason for her changing has something to do with you and you won't want her to catch you so le-"

"I'm not leaving without Misaki," He interrupts Sakura. Now that his deal with Yui is over and everyone knew, he didn't care. He will take Misaki out of here. He already hurt her once he can't do it again.

"Takumi is mine and isn-"

"I don't belong to you," Takumi says to Yui. He has had enough of this. He's going to go find Misaki. He turns on his heel to go find Misaki but something by the door stops him. There standing in front his path is Misaki and he almost doesn't recognise her.

Yui gasps upon seeing Misaki. "Guards! Guards!"

Misaki's familiars show up out of the shadows. Some of them look a little different. Some of them are literally shadows. Some guards who stayed behind rush to attack Misaki but her familiars take them out. The nretians prepare for and attack but the familiars have them all surrounded. The nretians had to back down in fear.

Misaki starts to walk forward. Everyone awaits her move. An evil Goddess is not something you see everyday and you wouldn't want to run into one right after you just pissed her off.

Misaki pauses and stares at everyone in the room. She smirks then claps suddenly. "Thank you! If it weren't for all of you I wouldn't have woken up. Sleeping for a thousand years gets boring."

Yui glares at Misaki forgetting a Goddess is standing in front of her. All she cares about is that her chance with Takumi just went down the drain. Not even thinking over her actions she gets up to have a word with Misaki.

"How dare you stop my plans," Yui is trying to fight against Misaki but unfortunately she is no match.

Misaki grabs her throat and lifts Yui's body off the ground with one hand. "I'm not Misaki. I won't hesitate to kill you. Maybe I should kill you like they kill my parents, if not don't mess with me."

She throws Yui off to the side. "You humans lived a grand life while us Gods lived in fear. We weren't asked to be born like this and yet you made us an outcast. Lock them up!" Misaki yells to her familiars. "I'll make every human pay in the end. I'll lock you up like you did to us."

The familiars pulls everyone out the room including Takumi. He doesn't know what has come over Misaki but he figures this Sakura girl will know. He has to find out first how to get Misaki back. His misa.

Misaki now stands alone in the throne room. She takes a few steps up to the throne then sits down. It is time for all them to pay for what they did to her. A blood moon shall forever cover the sky.

* * *

A blood moon continues as Misaki remains an evil Goddess. She has taken over the palace for three days with her familiars who are guarding Takumi and the others. They sit in the dungeon trying to think of a way to escape while Takumi thinks of how to save Misaki.

"How can I save Misaki?" He asks Sakura who sits in the dungeon with them.

"I don't know but I think you are the problem," Sakura says.

"Me?How?"

"Because she thinks you betrayed her and you did. She will kill you if she finds you," Sakura answers. She almost figured out the mystery to the Goddess of night. She doesn't know how to save Misaki yet. "Maybe if Misaki saw her parents she'll wake up?"

Takumi turns to the sulking nretians and his grandfather."Give Misaki back her parents."

The nretains all look at each other. "We never took her parents. They were gone before we got there."

"What?" Takumi is confused. That doesn't make sense. They should be the ones that have her parents. What is happening?

 _ **Flashback….**_

 _The night Misaki left…_

 _The nretians shows up to look for the young Goddess. They surround the house waiting to barge in and take the young girl. When the signal is given they run into the home searching for the family but no one is inside._

" _Where are they?" Someone asks._

 _A man sighs deeply. "We're too late. They're gone. Burn down the house and all evidence they live here."_

"When we got there bags were packed and no one could be seen. We don't know where her parents are,"His grandfather answers in truth.

Takumi doesn't know what to think about this. If they don't have her parents where are they? They might be the ones to wake up Misaki and get rid of that Goddess.

The dungeon door opens up. A familiar walks in. "Misaki wishes to speak with you all."

Takumi doesn't know what to do. He hasn't found out how to save her yet and he doesn't know about her parents. What will he do?

* * *

Takumi and the others return to the throne room where Misaki is. Her familiars protect her in case they try to do something to Misaki.

Misaki's glances at the nretians. "Tell me oh brave God hunters. Where are my parents?"

They all gulp not having an answer for that.

"I'll repeat once again. Where are my parents?" Her voice is almost threatening.

"We don't have them," A guy softly says but Misaki heard it.

Takumi sighs. Couldn't they have lied and said they have her parents somewhere else? Can't they read the situation their all in?

"What? You don't have them? Don't tell me you killed them?" Misaki stands up off the throne ready to attack them. "Where are they!"

"We don't know," Everyone answers together.

Misaki clenches her fists. "Lies! Lies! You have her parents!"

The Goddess gets eye contact with Takumi. "This is all your fault! Everything has always been your fault! I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

 _ **As said before next chapter is the last chapter. I can't wait for this story to be complete. When Misaki refers to herself as "Her" its the goddess mentioning Misaki in case you were confused. How was it? Fav follow and review your thoughts.**_

 _ **Until next time perverted aliens ~ Violet**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**This is the last chapter and then I'll post another one as the epilogue. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

Misaki's eyes are focus directly on Takumi showing nothing but anger. The Goddess believes everything happened because of a human male. Everything always goes wrong because of the human male she fell in love with a thousand years ago. Takumi is the reincarnation of that man who continues to haunt her. She couldn't get rid of him in the past but she will definitely kill him this time.

He will pay for what his past life did to her. They took away her family because of him and now that she has this chance she will not let Misaki die like the others did. She will kill Takumi first.

Misaki carefully takes a step towards Takumi one at a time.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for a moment like this?" She says getting closer to Takumi. "A thousand years and now I finally have this moment to kill you."

Some people gasps at her words watching her take more steps to Takumi who doesn't seem to move. Why isn't he moving? Takumi stays in the same position letting Misaki get closer to him. He knows this isn't his Misa. This is some other person trying to get revenge on him because of what his past life did. Even if it wouldn't work he wants to wake up the real Misaki.

"Trying to be brave aren't we?" Misaki chuckles amused by Takumi's actions. It makes it even more fulfilling to kill him.

"Wake up-"

"Don't touch my Takumi!" Yui yells to Misaki.

Misaki rolls her eyes. She is tired of hearing and seeing Yui so why not make her disappear? She can put off killing Takumi for a moment.

Misaki smirks watching Yui's face change from anger to horror. Misaki reaches for Yui's neck but is stopped by Takumi.

Misaki chuckles evilly and retreats her hand. "What about Misaki huh? Now that she's gone you're going to go for this girl? I know you'd be like this. A pathetic human male."

Takumi stands in front of Yui. "As much as I don't like Yui I know Misaki wouldn't want to kill her."

Misaki shrugs. He is right. Misaki wouldn't kill Yui but….this isn't Misaki anymore. Misaki's eyes start to lose their natural color amber and change completely white.

"Don't challenge me," She whispers right before she slams Takumi into a wall.

Takumi groans as his body hits the palace wall. He doesn't have time to think things through because Misaki teleports right in front of him, lifting Takumi by his neck with one hand before she slams him in the ground. By this time Takumi is hurt really bad but he doesn't want to give up. He cannot die knowing he didn't save Misaki.

His friends Tora, Kuuga and Hinata cannot just stand by and watch either. They take it upon themselves along with some guards to attack Misaki's familiars. It is the least they could do to help Takumi.

Misaki is furious when they do that. She lifts Takumi up again, "When I'm done I'm going to-"

"Stop Misaki!" A voice yells from the throne room entrance door.

Takumi's eyes widens as he sees one person he thought he would never see again. His father who he thought died. More importantly Misaki's parents are beside him. Where on earth did they come from.

"What are you doing here?" Misaki growls at Takumi's father. She knows him and Misaki's parents from watching Misaki's memories and she was there as Misaki grew up. Misaki's parents should be dead.

"I saw the blood moon over the palace. Years ago I helped Misaki's parents escape but I couldn't take them to Misaki or the nretians would know where we were so I hid them but now this has happened," Yuu says sadly. Either way he failed his friend Sakuya in protecting his family.

"Misaki please wake up," Sakuya Ayuzawa tells his daughter. He has spent too much time away from her.

"No!" The Goddess yells still in Misaki's body.

"Misaki wake up," Takumi pleds inside.

"No no no no no," The Goddess chants over and over again.

Deep inside her body Misaki is fighting against the Goddess to wake up.

"Misaki I didn't betray you. Yui found out about your secret and my only choice was to marry her," Takumi states.

"Stop it!" The Goddess yells.

Misaki is finding her strength to escape the Goddess. Although the Goddess is putting up a good fight-

"You!" The Goddess charges at Takumi.

-Misaki wakes up. Her eyes are no longer white but amber again.

Misaki's eyes lands on her parents. It's been so long since she's seen them. She also has to thank Takumi who- is on the floor bleeding. Misaki gasps running to his side. Apparently when Misaki was regaining her body the Goddess struck Takumi near his heart.

"Takumi," Misaki sobs trying to help him.

"Let him die," A voice says behind them.

Misaki turns around and sees the Goddess as the spirit. The Goddess spirit is her true features and yet she looks just like Misaki. She even had the same name as Misaki a long time ago.

"That guy in the past you didn't give him a chance. You don't know if it was him who told the villagers," Misaki says to the Goddess.

"You're wrong! Only he knew!"

Misaki looks down at Takumi who is dying. "If I have your memories then Takumi should have the memories of his past life. Take a look."

The Goddess is unsure but deep down in her heart she loved the man from her past but was scared he betrayed her and never wanted to feel that again. The Goddess walks over to Takumi and places her hand on his head. She travels back through time to where it all went wrong.

Misaki watches as tears fall from her eyes. The Goddess doesn't look angry or evil anymore but like a poor helpless girl. She removes her hand from Takumi.

"I'm sorry," She cries. "I'm sorry. I was just.."

"Scared," Misaki answered.

The Goddess nobs. "He didn't betray me. Back then the nretians came to the village and told them about me. He found out and tried to find me and stop them but they killed him. I'm sorry I just didn't want my reincarnations feeling betrayed. I did horrible things."

"Us reincarnations knew how you felt in a way. You can rest in peace now with him," Misaki tells the Goddess.

The Goddess smiles and disappears into thin air. The once blood moon turns white again. The cycle of the Goddess of night dying is over.

"Misaki," Takumi whispers.

Misaki looks back at Takumi. She has to help him but the only way she can do that is….

Misaki looks back at her parents,"I'm glad I got to see you all once again but I must protect Takumi. I can't let him die."

Minako and Sakuya bow in understanding. Their little girl had grown up.

"Misaki," Takumi moans in pain.

A smile touches Misaki's lips as she rests her hand on Takumi's heart to heal it.

"Everything that I have I give it to you. Every breath I take belongs to you. Remember me for all your lifetimes. I love you Takumi."

Just before her birthday Misaki sacrifices her life as a Goddess and a human to save Takumi. The Goddess of the night had died.

* * *

 _ **The end of this chapter. Before I post the epilogue I would like to ask if you wanted me to try another story like this? I realised my mistakes for this story, things I could've done to make it better, so would you like another fantasy? If so the idea I have is called "A Masked Beauty" and its like sadish but romance is great.**_

 _ **Summary: Deep in the palace lived a girl shielded from the world. The princess was jealous of her beauty and locked her away. It took the help of one blond hair prince to save her.**_

 _ **If you would like to read this please tell me and I'll let you know next chapter if I'll type this for 2017.**_


	32. The end

_**This is officially the end of Love will find a way! Thank you to those who followed, fav, reviewed and even just read the story in general. I would love to put all your names in this author note but it would be too long XD.**_

* * *

 _-Epilogue-_

* * *

 **April 1st, 2010**

 **Seiki high school.**

Misaki Ayuzawa, the student president of Seiki walks along the halls of the school making sure everyone is well dressed and behaving like they are suppose to. It is mostly the boys who who are misbehaving. She does her best to maintain the school image but all the boys make it so hard to do.

As she is walking, Misaki overhears a girl crying. She goes to see what is happening and there stood the most popular boy in the school Usui Takumi with a girl in front of him crying.

"Hey what happened?" She asks the two.

"Not much," Takuni answers. When he takes one look at Misaki something inside him sparks.

"You again Usui-Why are you staring at me?" Misaki questions noticing his stare.

By this time the girl had run off trying to hide her embarrassment.

Takumi takes a few steps closer to Misaki.

"W-What do you think you're doing?!" Misaki exclaims watching him approach her.

Takumi now stands in front of Misaki and says, "I found you my little Goddess."

Misaki stares at him confused. "Are you stupid? And don't go breaking any hearts!"

Misaki storms off mumbling about Takumi being a baka.

Takumi chuckles watching her walk away. Maybe she won't remember but he will.

 _"Everything that I have I give it to you. Every breath I take belongs to you. Remember me for all your lifetimes. I love you Takumi."_

When Misaki saved Takumi in the past her chant continued on with all Takumi's reincarnation until one of them meets her again. They will remember the love they held for her. With the cycle of the Goddess dying being over they can both love each other like all their past lives wanted.

* * *

 _ **Short huh? That date is when Maid sama aired and this is episode one beginning. Hope you enjoyed the story and A masked beauty will come next year near summer :)**_


End file.
